


Wolf's Zone

by Himari_Nora



Series: Werewolves pack [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Sex, Soulmates, The Alpha Pack, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himari_Nora/pseuds/Himari_Nora
Summary: "What do we truly know about what's behind our backgrounds and beyond? Secrets hiding in the old forests around us. Maybe there is something out there, different. Other, something we cannot even imagine. Maybe they aren't even hiding in the forest, maybe they are living right besides us...A young girl, Letty likes to wander in the forest and she find "herself" as a true part of it. Moreover, she will find her past and future, her mate, her love, her true power and her happiness. And now she is willing to share all secrets with us."
Relationships: Aiden/Letty
Series: Werewolves pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900744
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9
Collections: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Mates 101





	1. An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanks to my beta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+to+my+beta).



She heard a loud wolf’s howl in her ears. A booming echo accompanied by each of her steps, and the sound howl became stronger. It was necessary to run. To run as hard as she could, and not to think even for a second, otherwise, she would fall into the arms of the wolf’s claws and it would all end just like that. She hears the rustle of leaves, the sound of trees, and the crunch of branches under her feet.

“- _What is this girl doing here? - she heard through her sleep, a pleasant male voice with hoarseness and boomin_ _g steps that made noise even in her head.”_

She ran as hard as she could, trying not to stumble, not to fall, and most importantly, not to crash into the trees. 

\- Awoo... - she heard a howl very close to her and turned around to face with reality.

_“- She’s foreign. Apparently, she is a new girl here. Lucas and Mark accompanied her at night. Apparently, she was scared - the second voice that she heard was softer than the first. And there were notes of something in it … something like devotion...”_

A pair of amber eyes could be seen in the night whirlpool. She cried out, lost her calm, got scared, stumbled, flew over the log, and fell face down into the mud. The world went around, wolves mixed with the forest, voices with reality, and she got lost. 

Her head cracked terribly as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer or a truck drove through. And, most likely, both. There was a smack of dirt, moss, and tree bark in her mouth. The girl coughed. She wanted to swallow a bucket of water into herself, so this nasty aftertaste passed.

\- Where are they? - she heard the same pleasant male voice with hoarseness. Is the dream going on? She gently raised her head and immediately lowered it back. Lightning struck her head, and a sharp pain pierced her whole body.

\- Do not move, - the same pleasant male voice commanded, and his warm, strong male hand rested on her head. He easily twisted her head, from which the girl grimaced. She heard a stomp and the man next to her asked someone, - At what did she hit herself?

\- It seems to be in the mud. She tripped on a log, - the third man's voice for today answered to the man next to her. It seems like a tenor.

\- Can you please give me some water? - her voice was soft and pleasant, at the same time ringing. The same man, who was sitting next to her and to whom everyone spoke respectfully, helped her sit up, lifting her up like a feather and resting her on something resembling a wooden head of the bed and raised a bottle of water to her lips. The girl eagerly clutched her hands in the bottle, taking a couple of sips. The water finally washed away the aftertaste from the mouth and the girl sighed in relief. However, there was a problem. She didn’t see anything.

\- Why… Why can't I see anything? - the girl began to tremble and started feverishly running her hands over her face as in a try to take a mask from her face.

\- Calm down, - the man sitting next to her ordered, - Have the Alpha been informed? “Alpha? What a strange name I must admit.”

\- No, we didn’t find him, - answered the guys standing clearly away from the girl. One of them moved, and the creak of a wooden floor was heard.

\- Okay, - his warm hands touched her neck and a veil fell from her eyes.

\- Where I am? - she asked the first question, opening her blue bottomless eyes. She lay on a wooden bed with a wooden headboard. There was a soft mattress on the bed. She was covered with a warm blanket, a pillow under her back. The room itself was very modest. A minimum of furniture was in the room: a bed and a drawer. The walls were also wooden. There was one window, at the moment, curtained, and the door, which was blocked by two people. One of the two boys was a blond, the second was a brunette, and the one who was sitting nearby was a brown-haired man. Yes, he was as hot as hell. Only at that moment, she realized that all the boys in the room were without t-shirts on top, in only pants, and even barefoot. On the chest of the brown-haired man, sitting next to her, she saw a tattoo in the form of a wolf's head enclosed in a circle. Nearby was a small letter "B". The girl raised her eyes from the tattoo to the man. His eyes were dark gray. 

\- How are you feeling? - asked the brown-haired man, not at all embarrassed that he was naked.

\- Where I am? - the girl repeated to him in response, pressing the plaid closer to her.

\- At the moment in my house, - he retorted, repeating the question, - How are you feeling?

\- How am I feeling? You better ask those wolfs who scared me in the forest!

\- Don't be rude to the Beta! - shouted the blond standing at the door.

\- Shut up, - “Beta” put his index finger up and the blond calmed down, - Both of you. 

\- Not so good, but at least the head didn’t crack. It felt like a tank drove through it, - the girl replied.

\- But she is ..., - the blond was again covered with Beta’s index.

\- This is a defensive reaction. Normal condition, - he objected, again looking at the girl, - How did you end up in the forest?

\- I..., - the girl seemed to swallow her tongue and cringed, - I... I'm new here. I arrived yesterday. I just want to take a walk, but was lost in the forest and lost sight of the path. And then... I was scared by howling and... 

\- Then I know, - the brown-haired man stood up and took a deep breath, - You two fools, scared her. It is necessary to check whether there are people before howling!

Two loud cuffs fell on their heads.

\- Get out of here, - the two boys whined as if the dogs had run away. A brown-haired man shut the door.

\- But... But the wolves howled .. I .. I saw the eyes, - the girl cringed, hugging herself by the legs, - Amber eyes... They were huge... 

-It was dark in the forest; you were scared. Everything you saw was nothing but a dream. If you feel better, I'll take you home, - the brown-haired man opened the chest of drawers, put on a T-shirt and gym shoes.

\- Yes, I feel better - the girl took off her plaid and stood up neatly. The body was still sore, but she needs to leave this place. The man took her arm and led her out of his house. The girl squinted at the bright light, but the man stubbornly continued to lead her forward. Around her, she did not hear a single sound, only the singing of birds, although, on the legs that she saw, hiding from the sun, she knew that people surrounded them. Only, they were silent for some reason. Suddenly, the brown-haired man froze in place, squeezing the girl's hand.

\- It hurts me, - she ached.

\- Shut up. Please, - he asked, and crouched on one knee, pulling the girl toward him.

\- What for? What the.., - the brown-haired man closed her mouth with her hand, and the girl raised her head when she saw a tall man.

\- Damn it, - the brown-haired man put his hand on the girl’s head and bent her down, barking into her ear, - Look into the grass!

\- Why?! - she whispered.

\- William, - the girl abruptly fell silent when she heard the voice of this man, before whom they all bowed their knees. He had a velvet ear-caressing voice, - Who is our guest?

\- Human. Lucas and Mark scared her at night in the forest, - the brown-haired man answered without looking up.

\- What is her name? - the man touched William’s shoulder, and the girl’s shoulder and they straightened up and raised their heads. The man, who the girl understood was Alpha. They previously mentioned him, respected him, and feared him very much, this was heard even in William's voice.

\- Letty, - the girl answered, stammering. Alpha examined her from head to toe, and Letty examined him as well. He had blond hair. His eyes were very interesting as well, one was blue, and the other half brown. His skin was tanned. He is tall, inflated, and muscular, and even under the clothes, his muscles were visible. He looked into her eyes for a long time.

\- Take her home.

\- I obey; - William bowed his head, then squeezed the girl’s hand and dragged her away, not even allowing her to turn around. They walked so fast that she can hardly breathe. She asked to stop, but he did not respond. Letty simply fell down and lost consciousness.

Letty opened her eyes to her new house on the outskirts of the city, next to the forest. She was lying on the bed and seemed just asleep, and everything that she had seen before was nothing but a dream. The girl looked at the clock hanging on the wall. They showed seven in the morning. Two hours before classes will start. She will be on time. Having pulled her legs out of bed, she tucked her in and went into the shower. Coming out of there, she dried and combed her hair. They became fluffy and wavy again, and no balm could straighten them. Letty ran her hand over the red curls and part her hair. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, drew up her long eyelashes with black mascara, drew cat eyes, and went into the bedroom, opening the closet. Tight black jeans and a white shirt rushed into his eyes, which the girl put on. She grabbed shoes with stiletto heels, packed up her bag, and went downstairs, turned on the phone, and began to cook breakfast. The phone vibrated. Letty took it and continued cooking breakfast.

\- Yes, Bella. Glad to hear from you. Yes, I’ve already arrived. Today? Of course, I will be glad to unwind. Yes, I’ll call? - she put her ready breakfast and coffee on the table and started the meal.

Soon she left the house, closed it, put on her helmet, put down the glass, and sat on the motorbike, started him, and went to school. A new school. A new place. A new life. Everything is new, unknown and so interesting. She parked in an empty seat, got off the motorbike, and took off her helmet, taking the keys from the motorbike and tying it to the rack with a special belt. Taking the key, she threw the bag over her shoulder and walked inside the building of the High School. She needed to finish here, just one year, and all this will end. Moreover, why did she argue at all? Letty froze in place, seeing a group of guys whom she saw in her dream leaning against the left wall. There was this William aka Beta, and this strange man named Alpha. In addition, two boobies Lucas and Mark were here too. The girl shook her head, deciding to pretend that she did not know them and went to the administration to take the schedule and find out where to put things.

\- Hello. I'm Letty Black, new from Dallas, - the red-haired sweetly smiled to a fifty-year-old woman at the reception desk. The old woman raised her glasses and entered the first and last name into the computer.

\- Here is your schedule, a list of classrooms and teachers, as well as a parking and locker number, - she lowered her glasses back, returning to read the book.

\- And books? - the girl specified.

\- Go to the library, tell your number to the keeper and you will get everything you need; - the woman put down another card on top and finally fell silent.

\- Okay, thanks for that, - Letty rolled her eyes and taking mountains of papers, looked at the number. She parked the motorbike in the thirteenth parking spot. Super! The sixth sense never failed. Clutching the papers to her, she went to look for cabinet number thirteen and soon found it. 

\- Sorry, but behind your back is my closet. Can I put my things down? - the girl did not see whom she was talking to because of her papers, looking for keys among all this rubbish, - Damn, where did I put them?

\- Are you looking for these? - the girl faltered and dropped all the documents issued to her when she heard this voice. In front of her are the very Alpha with multi-colored eyes.

\- My Lord, I thought I dreamed it, - she whispered, looking into his eyes. The man shook the keys in his hands with a grin on his lips. The girl shook her head and her red hair swayed to the sides. She grabbed the keys and began to collect documents from the floor, and stuffing part of them in the closet, put her helmet in there, and quickly went away, not wanting to know these strange people and see them at all. She buried herself in the map and schedule and soon came to the first office for the first lesson. Like the first lesson, the second and the rest were boring. Letty had already gone through these classes at her school, so she painted portions of her "dream" in her notebook all the time. And when she was asked some questions, she answered with perfect accuracy, because she heard every word spoken by the teacher. By the end of the third lesson, her stomach rumbled plaintively, demanding to give him recharges. Therefore, Letty collected things at the end of the lesson and, guided by a map, came to the dining room and stood in line. She took on the tray all the most useful and non-greasy food that was on the menu and turned. There were no free tables.

"I need to be hooked with someone", - she thought, seeing several tables moved together by the window and the guys she knew were sitting at them. There were many of them, but much less than she saw before. For a minute, she thought Alpha winked at her, but only for a minute. She turned away and ran into a girl.

\- Oh ... Sorry. Didn't I spill it on you? 

\- No, no way. Oh, you're new, right? The one came to us from Dallas? - the blonde with magnificent curls and no less magnificent forms smiled to her.

\- Yes, it's me. Can you tell me where I can sit? Empty tables are not visible at all.

\- Letty pursed her lips a little, trying to put pressure on trying to look pitiful.

\- Come on,- the blonde took her arm and soon Letty sat among the girls. There were at least ten, and each was pretty. Letty slowly began eating the contents of her salad, following the conversation, and participating in it.

\- So you're from Dallas? Do you already know our local Elite? - smiled one of the girls, whose hair was full of colors. She obviously loved to experiment, because each curl had a different bright color. Now she is wounding a green curl on her finger. 

\- Unfortunately, I know, - Letty put another fork of salad in her mouth, and as soon as these words were uttered, she was ready to swear that she heard a man's laugh. She turned her head slightly and saw that across the three tables from them there were the very strange guys that she apparently spoke of. Two of them, William and Alpha, looked at their table, or rather, at her. There was a smile on their faces; she heard their chuckle.

\- Why did you say unfortunately? - asked the very blonde with curvaceous, waving to someone with her hand. Letty followed her gaze. She waved to Alpha, but no reaction was visible on his face. His eyes looked at Letty.

\- I’m just not impressed. The guys are cooler in Dallas, - she smiled, lying and not even blushing. In Dallas, there’s never been such a guy and never has been. Letty quickly finished eating and stood up, - Okay girls, let's meet in another place, where there will not be two strange guys, always staring at me. Letty took the tray and threw its contents into the litter bin, turned, and left the dining room. Until her cabinet was not occupied, Letty took the necessary things, a map, and went to the library to get books and from there to class.


	2. The Dream

"I've seen that look in your eyes" 

\- Why did you decide to meet me here? - Letty did not like this place at all. There was no privacy, a lot of people, and way too bright lights, cutting her eyes.

\- You don't like it here? - Bella was a girl of medium height, less than Letty by two heads. She had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Her hair was straight and silky, flowing over her shoulders. She was a thin and slender girl, clothes in the form of dark blue jeans and a white blouse emphasized this.

\- Absolutely not, - Letty shook her head, lowering the zipper of her leather jacket, revealing a view of the white T-shirt with straps and pursed her lips, - I'm sorry.

\- I made an appointment here because it is my favorite place in the city, - she smiled, calling the waiter, - I think a couple of glasses will let you go. Yes?

\- Let's try it, - Letty smiled, running her hand over her pants and biting her lip. Bella is my only friend in this city, so I shouldn’t offend her. Moreover, the music here is great. Ruelle, her favorite singer is currently played there. The song “Madness” is one of her favorites in Letty’s playlist. This is what calmed and make her stay in this place a little longer.

"It makes me go blind". 

The waiter approached the table, putting down two menus. The girls look over it for some time before closing them. 

\- Are you ready to place an order? - his golden eyes were shining, examining the two girls and keeping his eyes on Bella. - Do you like it as usual?

\- Yes, there are only the two of us, - she smiled, returning the menu to him. The waiter picked it up and smiled.

\- Got it, - he nodded and left. Bella looked at her friend.

\- Have you met our local elite? If not, I am ready to give you the honor! - she smiled happily.

"Cut me deep, the secrets and lies." 

_"Are you guys serious? Bella is familiar with them. So close that she can introduce me to them. Are you all kidding me?" -_ thought Letty, before answering her friend. 

\- Um .. Yes, I already know them, - said Letty, almost ready to kiss the waiter, who brought them two martini glasses and a bottle to the table and saved her from the real answer. Letty loved the tart taste of the martini. He gently opened the bottle and filled two glasses, then bowed and left. Letty took the glass by the bottom and shook the glass, took a sip.

\- Feeling better? - Bella smiled, also taking a sip.

\- Mm, it’s more likely that I'm going to say more than I want with all this alcohol, - Letty put the glass on the table, - What is so special about these guys?

Bella was surprised enough to widen her eyes, looking for some reason through Letty’s eyes.

\- No, really. Why is everyone talking about them? The girls I sat down in the dining room and now you. Why’s that? - Letty sipped another martini, studying the look of Bella. She stubbornly looked behind her and blushed, - Don’t tell me that the gang of these morons is behind me?

\- Well, almost, - Bella lowered her gaze and gulped down a whole glass.

\- Fuck it. You specially brought me here, right? - Letty got up from the table, putting some money on it, - I've had enough.

She moved to the door but froze. Alpha and William, talking peacefully to each other, blocked the path to freedom.

\- Letty, sit down. You do not understand anything! - asked Bella, squeezing her hand.

\- I don’t want to understand! - Letty cried out, pulling her hand, - I do not want to understand anything! Are there no other topics for conversation? Music, films, the purpose of my arrival, my personal life in the end. But no, everyone is talking about them. Elite. Elite. A gang of morons who love to walk without T-shirts and scare girls, and then drag them to the woods like crazy!

\- Letty, please, - Bella stood up, squeezing her hand.

\- No, please! I do not care that they can hear me! - she turned sharply on her heels and jumped out of the club with a run, hitting the shoulders of both guys.

"Storm in the quiet 

Ooh, ooh, ooh 

Ooh, ooh, ooh" 

Uncontrollable anger overcame her, but she held on. She sat on the motorcycle and rushed off to the highway towards her house. The wind blew her hair, and she added more gas. Why was she so angry? Letty was always known for her self-control, and here... In front of the whole club…

She went out onto the porch, sitting on the railing, and took a sip of beer, which she has taken from her fridge. Martini was better, of course, but in the absence of anything better...

\- Aiden, I'm sorry, - Bella bowed to one knee, her head down and trembling, - I tried to stop her, but she is clearly stronger than me.

\- Well done, - he replied, watching her bike melting away in the darkness. Bella could not stand it and raised her head at him, but then sharply lowered it. He added, - I saw what I wanted.

\- Will you share your thoughts with me? - asked William, looking in anticipation of Alpha, but his gaze was in the area of his neck.

\- Later, - he answered briefly, glancing down at Bella, - Go to her. My ears will be yours, and my eyes yours.

He laid his heavy hand on her shoulder and the girl stood up, ceasing to tremble.

\- I obey, - Bella nodded, looking at Alpha in the chest area, where she got to her height, - May I ask?

-Yes, - he cast a glance at her.

\- Can I tell her? - she looked into Alpha's eyes and blushed, lowered her head below, looking at his torso. Even under his shirt, she could see his fit body.

\- If she guesses for herself, - he answered, bearing in mind that otherwise, Bella herself, couldn’t tell Letty anything. She nodded and sped off.

\- Letty, open please, - Bella knocked, holding the handle. The door was not locked. She went inside and put a bottle of martini on the table, knocking again and shouting, - Letty?

A wolf growl was heard from above and Bella rushed up the stairs. She saw wet wolf-footprints leading into the bathroom door. Bella swallowed.

\- Letty, can I come in?

In response, she heard only rustling and the sounds of water beating on a tile. Bella knocked on the door, not daring to go in. She saw a wolf shadow in the gap.

\- Bella? - Letty screamed and bounced off, while Aiden himself laughed. Letty opened the bathroom door. She was wet and covered in a towel. Water flowed down her, her red hair was wet, and in some places, shampoo foam could still be seen.

_“Aiden grinned, watching Bella's eyes on Letty. Her eyes have not changed at all; they were the same bottomless blue.”_

\- What are you doing here? - Letty looked at Bella, noticing a change in the color of her eyes. She had the feeling that she was looking into someone else's eyes.

\- Get dressed first. I will wait below, - Bella turned by force and began to go down the stairs. She knew that Alpha would be unhappy, but Letty was her friend.

\- So what are you doing here? - Letty came to the kitchen, clicking on her heels. Bella looked at her, holding two glasses of martini in her hands. Again, the feeling of someone's presence did not leave Letty.

Bella noticed that her friend was in the same clothes as in the club, only without a jacket: black fitted pants, a white shirt on the straps with a neckline on the chest, and black stilettos with a strap. She was slim, thin, and very attractive. Aiden clearly liked what he saw. Bella knew for sure.

\- I came to apologize, - Bella offered her friend a glass of martini, she squinted incredulously and took a bottle of beer, taking a few sips, - Really? Nevertheless, I will not sprinkle poison with you, and why should I?

\- Bella, don't play the fool, - Letty put the bottle on the nightstand, arms folded across her chest and clinging to the door jamb.

\- What are you talking about? - the brown-haired woman stared at her friend.

_“Alpha is the leader of the wolf pack. Beta is his right hand. There is also gamma and the lowest omega rank.”_

\- You think I would never have guessed that I was trapped in the city of werewolves. - Letty looked at Bella with her blue eyes; her eyes were piercing as if she saw the whole essence of Bella and not only her.

\- Letty, - she began, but she had to close her mouth, - you know nothing.

\- I know a lot. Those guys that I got to are a pack of werewolves. At the head of the pack, the Alpha Leader, I do not know his real name, the one with multi-colored eyes. Beta Leader is William. There is also a gamma leader and an omega leader. Beta, Gamma, and Omega are part of the Alpha Leader team. Beta is also called the senior warrior, gamma is just a warrior, and omega is a hermit. He is rarely in the flock itself, for he is forever hanging around somewhere. The rest are ordinary subordinates following Alpha's orders. Whom do you belong to? - Letty crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side.

\- I .., - Bella began again and fell silent. Aiden did not let her speak.

\- Mm, judging by the fact that he is holding you back, you are just his subordinate. And you’re in love with him, and he knows it, - Letty grinned at the corners of her lips, - and probably uses it, right? Yes, for sure.

\- No, no, shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Letty cried out and jumped up abruptly in a dream, fell out of bed, hitting her forehead on the wooden floor.

\- Lord, this is the most terrible dream of my life, - Letty got out of bed, glancing at her watch. Seven in the evening. At this time, she was already supposed to be sitting in a restaurant designated by Bella as a meeting place. The Black Swan seems. Letty picked up the phone and called her.

\- Letty, where are you? I’ve already been waiting!! Couldn't you find a restaurant? I'm going out to meet you, - in reality, Bella was more accommodating than in a nightmare. Letty meanwhile went barefoot to the mirror and looked at herself. A bump was already visible on the forehead; the ice had to be applied.

\- Sorry, let's meet another time, - she began to go down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. She opened the freezer, took out the ice, and put it on her forehead, - Ouch…

\- Are you okay? - Bella asked. 

\- Yes. Sorry, - Letty dropped the call and disconnected, laying the phone on the table. She took juice from the refrigerator and without pouring it into glass began to drink eagerly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

\- Who on Earth came here? - Letty got up and completely forgetting that she was in a T-shirt and shorts, went to the door and, regardless of who came, opened it, - Bella, how did you find out where ... Oh hell.

Just seeing two multi-colored eyes, Letty closed the doors back, locking them with a key and locking them with her.

\- Damn, damn, damn, - she ran upstairs, quickly closing all the windows and secret passages and put on her pants and shoes, - What the hell brought him?

She went down and looked into the peephole. He was still standing at the door.

\- I know you're there, - he grinned, looking through the peephole. Letty quickly closed it and snorted.

\- Well, I`m happy for you - she took the phone, a glass of juice and typing her mother’s number, went up the stairs. She was confident in her safety because the steel door was hard to knock out. The house was completely protected.

\- Darling, I waited for you to call! How are you there? Don't feel like going back home? Have you met any friends there? Have you seen Bella? Are you already familiar with a boy? - Mom was no less talkative than Bella. There have always been thousands of questions from her at the same time, and if you miss at least one question, she tells the whole lecture to you "You can’t hide anything from your mother!" Letty went into her bedroom, took a sip of juice, and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop, and going into the network.

\- Hi mom, I'm sorry I fell asleep after school. I want to go home, but nothing can be done, I must get used to living without parents and to be independent. I met girls at school, I think we will make friends. Bella has some business, we decided to meet at the weekend. Not yet with the boy. Everything is somewhat strange here, - she answered, entering into the search engine “Wolf pack hierarchy”.

\- I'm so glad you met the girls! I’m sure that you’re sociable, the whole school will be delighted with you. And what about all the boys being weird? There are no boys as strange as you are? - on the other side came the mother's laugh. Letty was glad she had so much fun.

\- No mother, I can’t find such a jerk as I am in only one day, - she quipped and turned off the phone, throwing it in the nightstand. She found an article on the wolf pack hierarchy and enthusiastically began to read, so she sat on the internet for half a night. She was sure that those strange guys, whom she saw yesterday, and at school, was a pack of werewolves. And Alpha is not a name at all. Alpha is the leader.

\- I need to stay away from them, - Letty sighed, looking at her watch. They showed twelve o’clock in the night, and the sleep didn't come to her. Letty turned off the laptop and went to the bedside table, took the player, headphones, and turned on all the Ruelle’s songs for replay, went to the window. It was raining outside. She opened the window and went out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing. The smell of wet earth and grass from the rain was already standing in the nose and filled the whole body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling her bare feet touching the wet grass, how she easily tickled her ankles. A drop of rain fell on her nose and Letty opened her eyes. She hung too hard on the railing and the roof of the balcony no longer hid her.

\- Ops, - Letty came back undercover and went inside, closing the balcony and going downstairs. Her stomach rumbled plaintively. Of course, she had to eat almost nothing, just "the grass" in this fucking dining room. Letty went to the door and peered through the peephole. There was no one behind the door.

\- Thank the Lord, - she sighed, and took food out from the refrigerator, and began to make a hot sandwich. Scraps of sleep climbed into her head. She was so sleepy. She would never behave as she did in a dream in a club. Letty is always very restrained and would never have done so, neither with Bella nor with anyone else. However, the purpose of such a dream was clearly different. It warned her of something. Maybe it's worth staying away from this city’s secrets? Nevertheless, what if this city is truly the city of the werewolves ruled by this diverse-eyed Alpha? What if Bella and the girls with whom she was sitting at the same table are also werewolves? What if the whole city is werewolves?

\- Nonsense, - Letty sat down at the table, eating her own sandwich and drinking some juice. She could not fall asleep, only in the morning and only for a couple of hours.

"Feel the fury closing in 

All resistance wearing thin" 

Letty listened to music in her ears, completely unaware of the world around her. When she went to school, the same gang hung around her locker. But, she didn't give a damn. She went to her locker, opened it with a key and put her helmet inside, taking books and a notebook from there, and changed her jacket, wet from the rain to a dry one, which was previously hidden in the closet. Of course, any other person would not ride a bike in such a downpour, but not her. She loved the rain madly and would ride in the rain even more if she could. 

Letty felt a steady gaze on herself, but pretended not to notice anything, and closing the closet, she went on the map to the office she needed.

\- Aiden, we have problems, - the guy, who was shorter than Alpha, came up to him and bowed his head. 

\- Set it aside for dinner, - he answered, looking after the red-headed girl.

\- It can't wait, - the omega looked up, but his eyes were at the level of his Alpha’s neck.

\- Speak, - Aiden leaned against the closet, rubbing his chin with his hand.

\- There are rumors in the city about new werewolves. One of them can change the human form, taking the form of others. They say someone saw you in some places, although they knew that you were in a completely different place at that time, - the omega looked at the prominent tattoo from under the Alpha's T-shirt. It was the tail of some kind of tattoo.

\- You didn't say everything, - Aiden looked down at the omega, - Matt.

\- Bella said that when she drove up to her friend’s house, you stood at her door, so she left, - Matt finally told him the breaking news.

\- Letty? - Aiden clenched his hand in a fist.

\- Yes, - Matt said.

\- What? - William looked at Matt, - He wants to say... Someone is spoiling your reputation, Aiden…

\- I don’t think so, - Aiden put his hands in his pockets. - Bring a guard to her house. It should be the best wolves, so she won't notice.

\- Got it, - William nodded.

\- Let Bella and the girls be with her more often, do not leave her alone, - Aiden said, looking after the red-head.

\- Do you want to say that someone is pretending to be you to reach her for some reason? But she is just an ordinary girl, why some werewolves need her? - William arched an eyebrow.

\- Everything says the opposite, - Aiden closed his eyes.

"Nowhere to run from all of this havoc 

Nowhere to hide 

From all of this madness, madness, madness 

Madness, madness, madness". 

Ruelle – Madness © 


	3. A Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. When it will be written "Aiden" near the icon of the "broken image", click on it and open in a new window or download to your phone and you will see it😉

\- You must go shopping with us! Do you like shopping? - the blonde Catherine grinned, carefully studying Letty.

\- Not much, - the girl replied, smiling embarrassedly, - But sitting at home is boring, so I agree.

\- Well! We will pick you up, give your address and number! - Catherine took out the phone and began to enter Letty’s number in the address book, and then wrote down her address there. They agreed to meet at three o’clock. The girls promised to call her.

Catherine drove the car, while four other girls, including Letty, sat behind her SUV and laughed out loud. They were discussing boys from school.

\- Mm, I like Aiden. He is so hot! Maybe I`m lucky to meet him in the city! - Catherine supported the conversation, opening the window, and started smoking in it.

\- Who is that? - asked Letty, suddenly remembering that the name Aiden was mentioned in her dream, but she absolutely does not know who it belongs to. During this time, the dream had already disappeared, and memories of it were gone. And now it’s not possible to remember the whole dream from beginning to end. Letty remembered only the end - a quarrel with Bella.

\- You saw him at school. The coolest and sexiest guy, he has colored eyes, - said Miranda, sitting next to Letty.

\- Multi-colored eyes? One is blue and the other is half brown? - Letty arched an eyebrow, clenched her teeth. Apparently, the company of these guys will not give her peace. She just needs to put up with it.

\- Yes, yes, he is. He’s so sexy, right? - Catherine stopped the car in the parking lot at a large clothing store and smiled, - We arrived. Our stop is the largest clothing store in the city. People say this is Aiden’s favorite store and that you can often find him here.

\- Mm, - Letty sighed, taking her bag and closing the car. The girls heard that this is Aiden’s favorite store, squealed happily.

_“Are they admire him so seriously? What's wrong with me?”_

Letty went into the store after them, but the thought that she could be seeing him was haunting. She wanted to get away.

\- Letty, what would you like to buy? - smiled Catherine, who was hanging around next to Letty. The other girls got lost between the rows of clothes.

\- Maybe a couple of dresses? I have enough pants, - she began to examine the dresses, but Catherine stopped her.

\- You go to the fitting room, dear, and I'll bring some to you. You will be the prettiest! All the boys are yours! - Catherine shoved Letty into the fitting room, commanding, - Undress for now.

Letty dutifully began to take off her clothes while hearing a conversation.

\- Is it obligatory to go here? You are constantly dragging me to this store, - Letty heard a familiar voice literally behind the small curtain separating her and the talking guy. At this time the desire to undress flew away, as did the desire to try on a dress because it was Aiden’s voice.

\- Hold it, - Catherine handed a couple of dresses through the small gap, and Letty grabbed one and began to put it on quickly. She didn’t want this multi-colored-eyed man to see her in her underwear. Well, anything can happen.

\- Aiden, I, as your best friend and as your beta, know where the best clothes are. And there it is. Do not grumble, please, - it was William's voice. Letty began to pray that they would not notice her. She didn’t even give let out a voice as if she wasn’t here, but then Catherine…

\- Letty, how are you? - she seemed to shout especially at the whole store.

\- Letty?! - she heard William's voice.

\- Damn it, - the girl tried to unzip the dress, but it stuck. Apparently, something got into the zipper.

_“Damn, why is this so? Why now when he is there?! And where is this damn Catherine!”_

\- Catherine, could you help me, please. The zipper stuck! - shouted Letty, feeling helpless. But, there was silence in response. Neither William nor Catherine was heard. The girl shouted again, - Catherine!

\- I think men's hands will help better than women's, - Letty jumped in her place, turned back. Aiden stood in front of her, pushing back the curtain separating their dressing rooms.

\- I don’t need help from you! Go away! - she yelled, covering herself with her jacket, - Did you come here specifically when Catherine and her friends will be here, or when I had been specially dragged here?

\- William pulled me in, - Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. Before that, Letty saw only William and a couple of guys without t-shirts, and here was the Alpha himself. He was fit and muscular, his body was covered with tattoos. On the chest was the same tattoo as William, but instead of the letter “B”, was the letter “A”. Letty shook her head.

\- That doesn't change anything, - she pursed her lips, - Please close the curtain.

Aiden stepped into her dressing room, closing the curtain behind him. She had to press her back against the wall so as not to collide with him.

_“Why not make normal fitting rooms with normal walls as a separation, not as thin as these curtains!”_

\- Okay. I’ll ask in another way, could you please leave my dressing room and close the curtain behind you? - asked Letty, covering herself with a jacket.

\- No, I could not, - he answered, removing the jacket from her and touching her dress, while touching the back of his fingers her body, and pulled the zipper down, sharply yanking it. The zipper slid down and the dress fell at her feet. Aiden bit his lip, and the girl blushed either from shame or from anger. She was as red as a tomato.

\- Very well! So, what is next? Should I take my underwear or you will do it by yourself? - she yelled again and began to dress quickly, - If I ever going to hang on with someone, kill me, my Lord.

\- Why are you so grouchy? - he smiled softly, putting his hand next to her head, because of this the girl froze, trying to pull on her pants up. She angrily looked at him, right in his multi-colored eyes, - You're very pretty.

He held out his other hand and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, then went down to her neck. The girl trembled and tried to push him away from her, touching his chest with her palms. He trembled at her touch as if a small tremor passed through his fit body. His eyes suddenly darkened and Aiden moved closer to her. He was a couple of centimeters from her, she felt his confused breathing on her lips.

\- Besides… You're a girl with a secret, aren't you? - he whispered to her lips, almost touching her own. Letty felt a small tremor in her body and a frantic beating of her heart. She gathered all her strength into her hands and pushed him away, so Aiden forcibly returned to his fitting room and pressed his back against her wall. The dressing room easily staggered, and Letty quickly zipped up her blouse, straightened her pants, put on her shoes, threw on her jacket and flew out of the dressing room, and then out of the store and sped off. She began to boil with anger and excitement, feeling her body tremble. Damn Aiden! Damn Catherine! They deliberately lured her there, knowing that this was his favorite store!

Letty stopped at a cafe. She did not feel hungry but was not opposed to sitting at a table in the fresh air and refreshing her brain with a glass of strong drink. Soon, she sat in a wicker chair and legs crossed, drank martini. It’s tart-sweet drink clouded her mind a little for a while, but all the same, thoughts crossed her mind. About what secret Aiden is talking about? Why did these girls drag her to the place where he would definitely be? What does he want from her? Is he a werewolf and a pack leader? Is it really a werewolf city? Maybe Catherine and the other girls are also from Aiden's pack?

\- Letty, I did not expect to see you here, - the red-haired girl faltered and looked forward, seeing a girl with brown hair. The brown-haired woman smiled at her.

\- Bella? - Letty arched an eyebrow, looking incredulously at her, - Are you following me?

\- No, I was supposed to meet friends here, - she smiled and sat opposite Letty, - It's good in the fresh air, isn't it? It's refreshing.

\- Yes, - she replied, feeling completely empty inside. Surely, what she remembered from Bella’s dream is true. Now Letty absolutely did not want to talk to anyone and only be in her impregnable fortress - her own house.

\- Letty, can you hear me? - the brown-haired woman stared at her with her large dark green eyes.

\- No. Listen, I don’t want to talk with anyone, let's hang on another time, - Letty stood up and threw the bill on the table, took a bottle of martini, and left the restaurant. Clouds were gathering on the horizon. To walk to the house on foot was very far, she had to ride a motorcycle. Ah, if she knew in advance, she wouldn’t have gone anywhere at all. Recently, everything has gone completely wrong: relations with her mother have completely deteriorated, and even then, the city is full of problems. She thought if she would be at a distance, mom would think what she was saying, but no.

She, as always, said the first thing that came to mind, not realizing that she would offend someone else. Letty thought moving to a new city would change things, at least her state of mind, but no. It was even weirder(?) here than there. These obscene crazy guys, these stupid riddles and terrible dreams. Is this just the beginning or is it still the end?

Letty stopped again and looked around. She stood near the taxi drivers' parking lot. One of them, noticing a beautiful girl, went up to her. He smelled of cigarettes and something else. And the voice was a little rude, as was his manner of speaking.

\- What a beauty. Can I propose a ride to where you wish?

\- Yes please, Forest Road Street, please. On the outskirts of the city, near the forest. How much for the ride? - Letty hid a bottle of martini under her jacket.

\- We'll agree on the arrival price later, - he grinned and opened the doors of a dark blue wreck. The car and the driver already did not care. The main thing is to go home though, away from all this. She absolutely did not see the mood of the driver and his abnormal grin. She was far from here, with her thoughts flying somewhere in the forest where it was quiet and calm. Where there is no mother, Bella, Aiden, and his boys’ gang, where there is no Catherine, her girls, and even where this driver doesn't exist. Letty departed from all thoughts completely by accident, noting that the driver was not following the road she had previously indicated.

\- Where are you going? - she asked, seeing the man turn onto a forest path and the car stopped in a clearing. The driver silently went out and opened her door, starting to unbutton his belt.

\- It's time to pay.

\- What a pervert, - she squeezed her hand into a fist, and sharply curled her legs, pushed him forcefully into the chest. A bottle of martini flew out and crashed, but it did not give a damn. The man fell to the ground, and Letty jumped out of the car and ran back to the forest path to get out onto the highway. She heard a man's laugh and voice:

\- You want to play, come on, let's play, baby, - then a bone crunch and a wolf's growl.

\- Damn, - Letty added speed, trying to run away from him, but then again with a roar and now, in the guise of an ordinary gray wolf, was already in front of her. His vicious growl said that now instead of taking her, he would simply tear her to pieces.

He began to approach, and his every move was accompanied by a roar. She began to retreat, seeing on the other side more wolves' eyes. The girl dawned abruptly. She remembered what was forgotten at this moment. It was that part of her that will help her at such a moment.

\- You cannot touch me, idiot, - she stopped and closed her eyes, letting go of her feelings. Her body began to shake, the bones breaking, the shoulders expanding, she became smaller in growth, and her body was covered with thick black fur. She growled loudly and with one paw hit the gray wolf, he flew off and hit a tree. She jumped on him. She had beautiful bright blue eyes. Human eyes. She leaned toward the wolf and clung her teeth to his neck, tearing away a piece of flesh. Red blood flew down over thick gray wool. He was a baby compared to her. She spat out his flesh and jumped to the side, howling loudly. The wolves that she saw in the bushes probably disappeared when she had turned to a wolf. The black she-wolf wandered along the forest path, holding her head down and sniffing. The rain was coming. Probably the sky broke through. She smelled wet ground and grass, the sweet smell of rain, and the slightly nasty smell of wet wolf hair. The she-wolf lowered her ears and sat down under a tree, head down and looking at her reflection in a puddle. She was a she-wolf of enormous size, and the coat was dark as night. She was thick and soft, she wanted to dig into her fingers. The only human thing was the eyes. Bright blue eyes like a summer sky. The she-wolf opened her face and raised her head up, howling loudly.

“It will rain until morning. It is worth waiting here,” she thought and went deeper into the forest. There was a cave under one of the trees. The she-wolf climbed in there and making sure that it was safe there, fell asleep until the morning.

She turned back into a human and opened the door of her house with her key, went in, and closed again. The wet fur from the rain managed to cool overnight, so Letty was completely dry and naked. When turning into a wolf her clothes apparently completely tear. However, who cares about this situation?

It was already morning. The sun was shining through the window. Today will have great weather, she can take a walk with a cup of coffee in the park or forest. Letty picked up the phone and turned it on. The clock was nine in the morning.

\- I overslept school anyway, - she went upstairs and went into the shower, putting herself in order, and she changed clothes, went downstairs, turned on the TV in the kitchen, and started making breakfast.

\- “This morning a taxi driver’s car was found, but the driver himself wasn’t found. The police combed the neighborhood territory, but they still couldn’t find the body or the driver himself. If someone has information about him, please contact 911. Photo of the man and his passport details you see on your screens” - Letty turned off the TV and sat down at the table. Why was the car found, but no corpse? He should have turned into a man, and if the police were combing the forest, why didn’t they find him? She ran away not too far away from the car. Maybe someone removed the body. Maybe those two wolves were not companions of a taxi driver at all, but they were there to help her? Yeah right, sounds like nonsense. 

Letty put the Shakshouka-fried-eggs on the table, took the appliances, and began to eat slowly. Maybe Aiden helped. Maybe he sent his guys to follow her? However, why? A message from Catherine appeared on the phone.

_\- “Where are you? Yesterday you ran away from the store, and today you didn’t come to class? This missing taxi driver is also there. I’ll call after school, are you at home?”_

Letty sighed and hit herself with the other side of the fork on the forehead.

\- Holy spirit…

The girl simply decided not to answer the message, so she completely turned off the phone and put it in the nightstand. She pulled away after herself, threw a jacket over a black T-shirt, put a leather belt on black trousers, and put on her helmet. Taking only the money, Letty got on the bike and sped off into the city.


	4. A Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bike is shortening from a motorcycle /motorbike.

The Spring park was completely deserted this morning. She was sitting on her motorcycle, drinking coffee in a cardboard cup. The wind ruffled her red hair behind her back. The coffee was warm and a little bitter. The bitter taste cleared her thoughts a little. And, this is exactly what she needed, because in her head there was real chaos. She opened her eyes, hearing the sound of footsteps. It was a brown-haired man with dark gray eyes.

\- It is you again. - she took a sip of coffee, hoping that it was just a hallucination or a dream.

\- Unfortunately, yes. You probably wanted to see Aiden, - he stopped next to her, at arm's length. He was wearing black jeans, sneakers, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. There was a slight grin on his face.

\- No, I would prefer not to see anyone at all, - she took a new sip, sitting on the bike seat, leaning on her hand, both legs hanging from the bike, - I would rather not know or see any of you. Nevertheless, you didn’t come here for this. It is not appropriate for beta like you to not be in the pack near the Alpha and have conversations with strangers, right?

\- How much do you know about the beta post, - he hid with his hands in his pockets, - But you are right, I didn’t come here for that. I'd like to understand why did you come here? I mean to the city.

\- Even if I told someone this, you would be the last person on the list. Oh, or rather a werewolf, - she took a fresh sip of coffee, looking at him. Her blue eyes sparkled. Hearing the word “werewolf” from her, he grimaced and his upper lip lifted a little, - Hide the fangs, you won’t scare me with this.

\- Yes, I heard from the guys about what you did yesterday, - he retorted, - And why did boys even remove the corpse of that taxi driver? If they would leave it, the police will catch you up to the prison and it will be less trouble. 

\- Yes, I also think, why the hell are you guys following me? Why did Aiden decide to give me protection, in the form of two morons who cannot even hide? - she took a cardboard cup and threw it at the nearest rubbish bin. William growled sharply and grabbed her by the throat.

\- You better not to say that about Aiden!

However, in her blue eyes, there was absolutely no fear. She abruptly extended her arms and pushed William by his chest, with such force that he flew off and fell unto the ground. She got up from the bike, quickly overcoming the distance between them, and laying her foot with her sharp heel on his chest. Then Letty leaned over.

\- Listen here, beta. If you touch me again or try to bury your fangs at me, there will be no wet ground from you - she looked at him directly in the eye. For werewolves, a direct look into the eyes meant a challenge or invitation to sex. However, this view was different. It was a threat.

She removed her leg and went to the bike, sat on it, and sped off on the highway. William barked and punched the ground. Aiden will laugh out loud. No, he will not just laugh, he will tease him for a long time, that some werewolf girl put his beta on his shoulder blades. Actually, Aiden’s reaction was not laughter at all.

\- I really don’t like being disobeyed. Moreover, I thought my beta knows these, - William froze on the spot. Aiden stood just behind him, his voice was tense, his expression angry.

\- I always follow your orders, Aiden. - William turned and looked into Alpha's eyes for a second, and then looked down at his neck. The eyes were full of anger.

\- Yeah? - Aiden took a deep breath and looked at his beta, - And I do not like it when people lie to me. Especially, my best friend.

\- Aiden, - William began and lowered his eyes even lower, - It was necessary.

\- I don’t think so, - Aiden turned and, having passed William, climbed up the stairs and went to his office. From above, his voice was heard, - Come here.

William swallowed and silently rose after him, standing opposite his Alpha and lowered his head down, clasped his hands behind his back. Aiden's mood was completely incomprehensible. It was difficult to determine even by smell.

\- And why is there such an urgent need to talk to her, contrary to what I told you about not touching her? - Aiden was sitting in his chair at his desk. He propped his chin on his fist. That body pose was not natural to him.

\- With her background of the event with the taxi driver, I wanted to find out how she feels and whether everything was in order, - William lied, trying to appear as confident as possible in his words so that Aiden would not sense his lies. In vain.

\- Mm, - Aiden pursed his lips incredulously, pretending to be thinking. Then he abruptly punched the table, growling, - If there is one more person that comes up to her without my permission...

\- I get it, - William swallowed again and took a step back. Why did Aiden protect her so? Why did he even pay attention to her? To William, this girl seemed completely ordinary. However, Aiden himself apparently did not think so.

\- Go away, - Aiden sat back and pointed with his hand towards the door. William bowed his head and went with his back toward the door, and only when he closed the door, did he turn around and exhale.

\- Why are you pale as death? - William looked at the approaching Chris. He held the position of the gamma leader, a position lower than the beta leader, who was William.

\- If you are going to the Alpha, then you should not go now, ahem, - William coughed, - He is not in the mood.

\- Well then, let's go to the kitchen, we need to discuss something, - Chris turned amiably and was the first to go down the stairs. William followed him with his hands in his pockets. They were in the common house of the pack. It was a small building in the center of the wolf city, which is located in the forest. The building itself was two-stories, on the ground floor there was a kitchen, bathroom, and living room, and on the second floor, there was Aiden’s office and a meeting room. Outside it was painted black with a green roof, and from the inside, the rooms were made of wood. Chris and William went into the kitchen.

Chris was a tall man with dark skin and black thick hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in blue jeans and a dark olive-green T-shirt. He leaned over and opened the refrigerator, looking for food there.

\- How did you ruin Aiden's mood? - he whipped up a sandwich and began to devour it eagerly.

\- Somehow he has found out that I met this red-haired girl, - William poured himself a whiskey and sat down on the table, drinking it slowly. Chris stared at William, nearly dropping the sandwich.

\- What? - he patted with his dark brown eyes, and chewing, with difficulty swallowed a piece of a sandwich, which miraculously did not get stuck in his throat and asked, - Why did you go to see her?

\- I wanted to ask why the hell she came here for! - William barked out, having gulped whiskey and not even twisting it, - And not only did she not answer, but she also laid me on the ground, flat on my back! Me!

Chris rounded his eyes and sat stunned on a chair, completely forgetting about the sandwich, that then fell to the floor.

\- Did she lay you down? Are you kidding me?! Even I can’t!

\- I was shocked, too, - William glanced at Chris, - The only person who could put me on my back is Aiden.

\- And how did she do that? - Chris and William turned around, seeing Aiden leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

\- Honestly, without too much effort. She just pushed me hard in the chest, then I fell on my back. Then she pressed me with her heel to the ground. I couldn’t even move, - William answered. Aiden looked calm.

\- Hm, - Aiden went into the kitchen and looked at the sandwich lying on the floor. Chris glancing down quickly picked it up and threw it into the rubbish bin, clearing the floor. Aiden poured a glass of water and leaned against the countertop; - She also pushed me into the wall of the fitting room.

\- This is when I left? - William arched an eyebrow.

\- Yeah, - Aiden nodded, drinking water.

I got off the bike, took off my helmet, and stared at Catherine. She was sitting on the porch of my house, and her dark green SUV was parked nearby. It was a Porsche Cayenne Turbo, which was already the second SUV on which had she driven. Maybe it was not her cars at all. If she is in Aiden’s pack and also occupies a position in his team, the so-called “leader’s team,” then she would certainly ride in different cars.

\- Catherine? What are you doing here? - I rolled the bike into the garage and got out of it, closed it, and stopped in front of her.

\- I wrote to you that I would come; - she smiled, standing up, - I wanted to know how you are. You ran away from the store, and didn’t come to class today?

I sighed, opened the house with the keys, and went inside. She came after me, closing the door. I realized that eventually, I had to share with someone. Everything in itself was impossible to keep. Especially for me.

\- I met Aiden.

Catherine just looked at me in the back. I felt her gaze and it was complicated, so I decided to continue.

\- When you left, the lock of the dress stacked. I called you but Aiden came and in fact, undressed me, - now I turned and looked at her. She turned pale.

\- Did he saw you naked?

\- No, I was in underwear, and I think it made him upset because he didn't see my naked body, - I poured water into a glass and drained it in one gulp, - And then I ran out of the store. I sat in a restaurant. Then I went home with a taxi and ...

Suddenly, Catherine's eyes went dark.

\- Are you somehow connected with that missing taxi driver ?!

If she’s in Aiden’s pack and holds a high position in his team, then she should know about it. Alternatively, maybe it was Aiden’s direct order to those two inept rangers. Either way, they can do it of their own free will. In any case, Catherine can't know that I am a killer.

\- With what? - Letty Black knows how to play the fool!

Catherine's eyes softened and her eyes regained their former golden color. She is definitely a werewolf.

\- Well, in the morning, they found a taxi driver’s car, but he himself wasn’t found. You said you were riding a taxi, so I thought. Sorry, sorry, that was stupid. - She smiled at me, trying to soften her gaze.

\- Come on. I'm too suspicious, right? - I laughed and she caught my laugh.

\- You are very secretive. Oh, wait. That is, you... You... You were almost naked in front of Aiden ?! And he? What state was he in?!

\- Shirtless, - I answered briefly, putting the empty glass on the table.

\- Mm .. And what is he like? Sexy? Pumped up? - she asked as if it was not a question, but a statement for me. I pretended like I didn’t see this and then she tried to return me to there so that I would understand. Yes, he was sexy, pumped up, muscular, and his muscles bumped on his body even with the slightest movement. However, I don’t trust her so much to share it.

\- I honestly did not think much. I was very embarrassed by the fact that I was standing in underwear, and he did not go out of my dressing room.

Catherine was embarrassed and looked out the window. It seemed to me that she knew more about this than me, or at least spent the night with Aiden. Perhaps during the mating season, he chose her as his partner for sex. She is beautiful, so why not.

\- Something like that, - I answered her and looked into her golden-green eyes, - Did you want something else?

\- Oh, yes, - she shook her golden curls and smiled, - We have a bonfire party today in the forest on a meadow. I would like you to come with me.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. At that moment, the phone vibrated in my pocket.

\- Sorry, - just looked at the phone I immediately wanted to drown it in the sink, but I had to take it, otherwise, I would have to explain to Catherine why I did it, - Yes?

\- Letty! Are you completely crazy! Why are you not calling me? If your phone is off, then you can't take it! - on the other side of the phone, mom shouted.

\- I was busy, - I answered and went into another room so that Catherine would not hear her scream.

\- How is that possible! You have to get in touch with your mother! Therefore, I will pack my things as soon as possible and go to you! - it was a blow below the waist. I cringed, returning to my memories in the very recent past, where she wandered around the clubs in search of “boys for sex”, and I was a servant and cook, and when she got drunk, everything was wrong. I will not turn my life into Hell again.

\- Listen to me here, - I growled, squeezing the phone so that it was almost ready to crack, - if you put your ass into my house, you won’t leave it alive. My dad is dead, you are not my mother anymore, so leave me alone!

I squeezed the phone and threw it into the wall with such force, that it shattered. She was never my mom. Neither is childhood, nor in adolescence, nor even more now. She is the second wife of my father, who does not give a damn about the stepdaughter. The tale of Cinderella ended with the escape of the main character.

\- I'm going with you. Wait a couple of minutes, I will get ready, - I called out to Catherine and ran upstairs, going to collect her things. But, to be honest, I don’t mind what happened. The main thing is not to go back to her, back to that Hell and not be Cinderella. I came here for a new life and I will get that new life without her.

\- Was there a tense conversation? - Catherine drove the car in an unknown direction along the forest highway. I decided to just keep silent. I did not want to talk about my mother now. Moreover, why do I still call her that?

Catherine was thoughtful, and the rest of the way we drove in silence. She seemed not to be as far away as before. She became a little closer to me in this short time, but still mom - it was a forbidden topic.

\- We arrived, - she turned off the engine and jumped out of the car, headed for the trunk, opening it. I jumped out next and took two backpacks from her trunk. The guys came up to her car and began to unload her things, while Catherine took my arm and led me to the "moonlit".

\- Why moonlight? Such an interesting name? - I asked, walking next to her.

\- The moon very beautifully illuminates here at night, this is an incredible sight. We specifically stay overnight to see this! - the blonde answered in anticipation, having opened branches in front of me as if hinting to go inside. It was more like a camp around a sacred place, because all the tables, tents, and even bonfires were on the sides in a circle, and the center of the clearing remained untouched. My heart skipped a beat and seemed to stop. The thought appeared in my head to take my legs away from here as far as possible.

\- They say that in the center with a full moon, a lunar flower blooms. And this happens only once a year in the spring! Older guys say the sight is indescribable! - Catherine pushed me in the shoulders and I went into the clearing, she followed, took me by the arm and dragged me to the dark blue huge tent, - You will sleep with me in the tent. You don’t have your own?

\- No, - I blushed and embarrassed, - You didn't talk about spending the night.

She looked at me as if hinting: “I didn’t tell you much,” and then smiled guiltily as if saying “Sorry”.

\- Even if you said so, I still would not have taken the tent, - I don’t have one.

Catherine smiled and pushed me to the tent.

\- Climb inside and settle down. I will be back soon.

She disappeared from my eyes, and I opened the lock and climbed inside.


	5. Strangers

While alone in the tent, I began to lay out my things in it, the first thing I began to unpack was my sleeping bag. Inside of me, there was still a feeling of anxiety and a feeling of taking my legs and running out of this place. However, what could be threatening here? There is Catherine, and her friends, and probably some of the guys that are from Aiden’s pack, or maybe everyone who was here is from Aiden’s pack. The fact is that they are all werewolves; I felt it by only stepping into this camp. Therefore, there is no sense in fearing if something happens, they will protect me, or they will call Aiden. Stop. Why am I hoping that they will protect me, or that Aiden, who is more familiar to me, will come to help me like a prince from a fairytale?! I can stand up for myself and just yesterday I proved it. And I'm sure everyone here is aware of this. 

However, there was no feeling that I was being condemned or considered a murderer here. Alternatively, they could all just be carefully hiding the fact that they know about who am I and the very fact of its manifestation last night. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and finally laid out my things, then climbed out of the tent and looked around. There were many guys here, but also a lot of girls. When I left the tent, they all turned on me and sniffed. They did not hide this, and actually, I have no reason to hide. Yesterday I turned into a werewolf and today I had a persistent smell of a wolf. I bet I had the most persistent smell among all who were here. Moreover, I smell it too.

\- Do you like a tent? Is it cozy? - Catherine smiled, coming up to me from the back and hugging my waist, - All the boys are staring at you.

Yes, and I even know why. I was wearing a bright blue top and fitted blue jeans. Both elements of my clothes emphasized my forms and my body. Yes, Catherine was undoubtedly beautiful, but me too. I am tall, thin, and slim. I have fair skin and thick red hair, curling over my shoulders; attractive and deep blue eyes. I have a fourth breast size(D), a thin waist, a flat stomach, a delicious butt, and thin long legs. I’m a werewolf, a she-wolf, and I have to be beautiful. Wolves are beautiful. Especially women.

\- Yes, I noticed, - I threw a leather jacket over my shoulders and looked down. I wore my favorite black sneakers. They are great shoes for the forest and very comfortable.

\- Such a pity they won’t get you, - she giggled and took my hand and led me to a crowd of girls.

\- What do you mean? - I arched an eyebrow, but Catherine was silent. Apparently, she was not going to answer my question and it hopelessly sunk into the abyss.

\- This is Letty, - she introduced me and smiled at the girls. Each of them examined me and I noticed in their eyes... Envy? But why? Why did they envy me, because they were all beautiful and good-looking? Some were even better looking than me, where did this envy come from? I looked at Catherine, thinking about asking her a question or not, but immediately changed my mind when I saw how her eyes changed. They became amber. Wolf's eyes. She examined all the girls with these eyes and they lowered their heads as if they took their tails between their legs. Does she occupy such a high position to calm them down? Maybe she is Aiden’s wife? Probably not. She would not be so polite with me and would not insist so much on his sexuality, as if instilling this thought in me. No, she is below alpha status. Maybe she is Beta or Gamma or maybe even Omega? Hm.

\- Come on, we need to make dinner, - she smiled, looking at me with golden eyes. They were warm, - Boys, boil the fish soup and do kebab. We have the rest of the food.

When I remembered the food, my belly purred, reminding me that it still exists. God, I completely forgot to eat at home. Catherine heard the rumbling of my stomach and grinned.

\- Wait for a little, - she giggled and led me into the so-called kitchen. A couple of girls were already working there and we just joined them. I got to make sandwiches with different stuffing. The girls were talking and I tried to listen to them. An inner voice told me to be careful, but not to reveal myself.

\- The boys said that Aiden and William had a falling out today, - one of the girls whispered toward Catherine.

\- What? - she arched an eyebrow, almost cutting her finger with a sharp knife, with which she was cutting fruits.

\- Chris said that William angered Aiden with something. He kicked him out of the office! - whispered the second girl, cutting vegetables into a salad.

\- Is everybody alive? - Catherine looked with a worried look at both girls.

\- Yes. Before leaving, we saw Aiden and William together. It seems that they are chatting as amiably as before, - the first girl replied and returned to her task of cleansing salmon from bones.

\- Glory to the wolves, - Catherine sighed and looked at me. At this time, I smeared the sauce on the bread, and carefully watched the movements of the knife, - Letty, can I ask you a question?

\- Of course, - I replied and put the last piece of bread on a plate, I began to cut the sausage.

\- How did you end up in our city? You’re from Dallas, it’s also good there, as far as I have been told? Why did you move to?

Catherine asked exactly the same question that William asked in the morning. However, it seemed to me that now was the time to tell everything, well, almost everything. A small part, at least.

\- I argued with my friends there that I would move from my mother and be able to survive in another completely unfamiliar city, - I replied, slicing the sausage, - And then my friend, Bella lives here. She invited me here very often, so the choice of what city fell away immediately.

\- Bella? The same Bella? - Catherine arched an eyebrow.

\- Um, I don’t know which of Bella you are talking about, but my friend and I studied until the eighth grade until she moved here for some reason, - I replied, glad that the topic of my move had faded into the background. This is the muddiest part of my biography.

\- I’m talking about her, - Catherine smiled, although I felt the full falsity of her smile.

\- I think you're not very willing to talk about her. Your city is big, how do you know her? - I asked when suddenly one of the girls issued:

\- She is from our pa.. ...! - Catherine covered her mouth with her hand, and of course, this gesture did not go unnoticed by me, as well as a word that she did not finish.

\- Wait. That is, you want to say that my friend Bella is a werewolf and, moreover, a member of your pack? - I rounded my eyes in surprise, dropping the knife. No, of course, I knew but did not want to believe it. So this is what my dream meant. Now it has come to my mind.

\- Do you know? - Catherine looked at me with a lost look.

\- That all of you are werewolves. That Aiden is the leader of the werewolf pack? Yeah, I know, - I replied, and began to carefully lay out the sausage on bread soaked in sauce, - and I know that everyone here is also a werewolf.

\- Where from? - one of the girls pretended to open her eyes as wide as she could.

\- Do not play the fool. I can smell the lie, - I replied, starting slicing the cheese, - by smell.

\- Ahem ..., - Catherine sighed and laid out the sliced fruit on a plate, - I need to go away.

I’m more than one hundred percent sure that she went to call Aiden. However, it didn’t really bother me. Eventually, I would have to open up, and they don’t know the whole truth about me, so there’s nothing to worry about. Yes, they are the same as me, but not quite. I am a little different, and they are weaker than me, that is a fact. Having laid the beta on the ground, I suddenly realized that I was probably equal in strength to the Alpha himself. Nevertheless, who cares besides me? The last plate of ready-made food lay on the table and I straighten up. The girls had already laid out the tableware on the table and I volunteered to go get some water, as the boys requested. They needed her to put out the fire that was playing with them, which mercilessly tried to burn our juicy dinner. There was a lake nearby, where I headed. When I get to it, I had to cross the moonlit meadow, which was still lit by the sun, which made me very happy. I really wanted to be there under the moon, and even see a flower, but my subconscious screamed that I should not do this, and once again asked to run away. I'm not a coward. Once again, the screaming about escaping subconsciously began to strain me. I sat on the shore, right next to the water and scooped it up in bottles, then clogged them and headed back to the camp.

\- Dinner is ready, girls! - the boys replied animatedly, handing a cup of steaming fish soup to her. It was already evening, rather closer to night, it was getting colder in the forest, and so hot fish soup was just right on time. We swallowed the soup in silence, almost without chatting. Only when it all was finished, the boys suddenly took out a few bottles of beer, opened them, and handed them to us.

\- The evening is just beginning !!!

For some reason, these words did not please me at all. I absolutely did not like the playful mood of the guys, so I went into the tent, put on a warm black sweater, fastened my jacket and sat on a bench by the table closer to the fire, took a sip of beer. Again, I would prefer a martini instead of a beer, but it will do. Martini is not suitable for this situation, there are many tipsy guys here, I'm sure they drank beer while they cooked fish soup and grilled kebab. I could smell that not a single bottle of beer was poured into their stomachs. I didn’t drink beer because of the same reason. The guys at the table ate, drank, had fun, I all looked grimly at the fire, reluctantly drinking beer, lost in thought. In fact, it is incredibly entertaining to watch the wood crackling in the fire and sparks soaring upward. It seemed to me that I was staring so hard at the fire that it gleamed in my blue eyes. Suddenly, I wanted to turn into a she-wolf and warm my fur around the fire.

I sharply recoiled from the fire and stood up. Looking around, I saw girls running around the table, collecting food and utensils. I took a deep breath and threw a piece of kebab in my mouth, began to chew it, and help them. Out of the corner of my ear, I heard groans from several tents in the distance, but I shook my head, trying to drive the evil thoughts out of my head. Soon, the table was clean and the girls, having thanked for the help, went to the tents, some to the guys, some to the girls. I sat on the bench, feeling throaty loneliness again. I used to like it, but now it scared me. To remain alone in the forest, even in the middle of the camp... Fortunately, I could stand up for myself at any time.

In Catherine’s tent was quiet, so I carefully took the album and paints and paved around the fire, began to paint with my fingers on a smooth sheet. First, small strokes of black paint, and then blue, brown, and by the end, Aiden's eyes were on the sheet. Why I drew them at this moment, I do not understand. Just the image of his eyes came to my head and it was displayed on paper. I saw his eyes close to me only three times, and looking at the eyes on the sheet, I could clearly say that his eyes were perfect. For a couple of minutes I looked at my drawing, and then put it in my backpack and looked at my fingers. They were all in color. I took wet wipes from my backpack and began to clean my fingers, but the paint did not wash off. Cursing to myself, I got up and went to the washbasin which the guys put on here, washing my hands with soap and rubbing them with a special brush. Soon, I tore off the paint from my fingers and wiped my hands with a towel. The camp calmed down a bit, so I perfectly heard the scream of one of the girls.

\- Strangers !! Strangers !!

I quickly turned around to see her running towards me, while about six wolves with red eyes followed her. To her cry, everyone left their tents and ran out, looking around.

\- Are you sure they are strangers?

\- Wolves from our pack have amber eyes! - she cried, hiding behind me instead of standing on the defensive of the camp.

\- That is so stupid, - I turned and jumped, blocking the way for the strangers to the camp and growled loudly. They growled in response to me as if answering that they were not afraid of my threats. Then a couple of wolf guys joined me, but as strangers, they were small compared to me. One of the strangers growled menacingly and attacked one of the guys. I jumped and bit his neck, dropping him to his friends and returned to their former place, blocking their path to the camp. They surrounded me, took me into a circle, and cut me off from other wolves with a menacing growl. I bared my teeth, ready to strike again. Suddenly I heard a loud howl and voices behind.

\- This is Alpha!! Alpha!!

Someone jumped into the circle next to me and I turned around, grinning menacingly, but my grin quickly disappeared. It was a wolf of my size, its coat was white as snow, and his eyes were one blue, one-half brown. This is definitely Aiden. He nodded to me and jumped on the wolf in front of me, and I jumped on the wolf behind him, who wanted to attack us. Both wolves were killed and thrown to their friends' side. Aiden and I growled, and the strangers, finding themselves in smaller numbers than they came here, quickly retreated, taking the corpses with them. Aiden as a wolf began to communicate with other wolves, reassured them, while I ran into the tent and quickly changed clothes.

When I left the tent, Aiden turned to me. In front of him stood William, Catherine, and two more guys.

\- Letty, - Aiden came up to me, examining me from head to toe, - Are you not injured?

\- No, I'm fine. You're on time, - I replied, examining him from head to toe as well. He was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt, but even it and even at such a time of the day emphasized his inflated body and muscles.

\- You would have managed without me, - he smiled, and something flashed in his multi-colored eyes.

\- The question is who are they and why did they come here? They acted as if they needed only me, - I looked at his neck, examining the top of a prominent tattoo.

\- Let me ask you a strange question. The other day you saw me at your door? - he asked, and his question was really very strange.

\- Yes, I saw, - I answered, arms crossed over my chest.

\- At that time I was in another city, on an official visit to another pack. William and Chris can confirm, as well as almost all the members of my pack who remained under the leadership of Matt, - to say that I was surprised, to say nothing. I was surprised by his words.

\- Who stood at my door then? - I asked, arching an eyebrow.

\- These strangers came for you. They need you as a wife for their Alpha, - he answered, and before he continued, he was interrupted by me.

\- How do you know? Did you ask yourself? - I snapped.

\- My wolf can read the thoughts of others, - he answered, once again surprising me, - I heard their conversation.

\- Do they need me as a wife for their Alpha? Yeah, of course, I'm already running, - I snorted.

\- One of them knows how to take a different human form, - he answered, - so he pretended to be me.

\- What for? - I did not understand.

\- He apparently found out somehow that my pack and I were unpleasant for you and decided to pull you to his side in this way, - Aiden looked into my blue eyes. I looked up at his eyes and seemed to drown in them.

\- But how did you…? - I was surprised how he knows about my dislike? Am I such an open book?

\- Well, you don’t particularly hide it with your behavior with me or with the members of my pack, - he replied, - but I assure you that you have an absolutely wrong impression about me and my pack. Yes, and I would like you to become a part of it.

\- Ugh. Wait, wait, - I took a step back from him, holding my hands forward as if I were giving up, - First, is it really worth correcting my opinion about you? And there we will see.

\- Accepted.


	6. The Date

\- To say that I am surprised is rather understated; - I stared at Aiden standing on my doorstep. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. They stuck to him and emphasized his sexy body. I felt awkward in my black shorts and a white lampshade blouse.

\- Well, I told you yesterday that you should reconsider your opinion of me and my pack.

\- And so you decided to come to me? - it seemed a bit of a sharp change in their relationship.

\- Well, why not? - Aiden suddenly took out some keys from his pocket and shook them, - Are we driving?

\- Um, - I looked surprised at the keys, for the bike, in his hands, - Did you buy it especially to impress me?

\- I bought it three years ago, - Aiden answered, still shaking his keys in his hand.

\- As I understand it, I have no choice? - I closed the house with the keys.

\- There is always a choice, Letty, - Aiden tossed the keys upwards and caught them again. He turned and went down to his bike, sat on it, and put on his helmet. I sighed and opened the garage, rolled out the bike, and closed the garage back. Aiden looked at me questioningly and lowered the glass. I sat on the bike and put on my helmet, lowered the glass, and started the bike, jerking forward. Aiden followed me. He did not overtake me but kept a little behind. I felt joy in my soul that I overtook him and, in fact, won the race. Therefore, I already saw the school ahead and began to rejoice at the victory, but too soon. Aiden sharply added gas and overtook me right in front of the school and his bike was in the parking lot faster than mine was which meant that I lost.

He got off the bike and smiled triumphantly at me.

\- You owe me dinner at the restaurant.

\- Wait, you did not say that we drove for something! - I barked when I got off the bike. He grinned triumphantly and buried his fingers in his hair with his left hand.

\- If I said, you would not agree.

\- How do you know? - I barked, fastening the bike to the pillar, and looked at him.

\- I'm sure, - he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, - even now you are behaving the way I thought.

I fell silent and stared at him, patting my eyes. He knows me more than I thought.

\- And what would it be if I won? I suddenly asked.

\- I would leave you alone, - he smiled, biting his lip, - It’s good that I won.

\- Why? I like the idea that I would forget about you and your pack forever, - I took the bag from the bike and on my heels moved towards the school.

\- I know. Therefore, I say that it is a good thing that victory is mine, - he smiled again, walking very close to me.

\- Why? Why am I so important to you? - I asked, but he turned his gaze forward and quickly ran up the stairs, and opened the doors for me. I froze in place, looking inquiringly at him.

\- If I say it now, it will be too easy. Yes, and for the time being, you will not agree to it, - he sighed heavily, waiting for me to enter. I went inside and looked at him, - Although it would have been much easier.

\- As if I refused? - I went to my closet. He stood next to him, opening the next cupboard number twelve.

\- It will be much easier if you remembered everything, - he answered, and suddenly abruptly closed his closet, glancing at me, - Give me your phone.

\- No! - I barked and took the phone to the side, - There is a lot of personal information on there!

\- Give me your phone, - he looked at me with his multi-colored eyes, which made me uneasy. Yes, and his tone was like an order, as an Alpha.

\- I said no! You are not my Alpha! - I took the phone away from him, but he sharply pulled me to his torso and grabbed the phone from my hands. Aiden quickly pressed me to the lockers and began to type something on my phone. I began to fight back, trying to push him away from me, but he pressed me harder with his body. A phone vibrated in his pocket next to my right leg.

\- Done, - he smiled, looking at me. Our faces were close to each other, I felt his breath on my lips. He grinned again, putting his hand next to my head, - Listen...

\- Let me go, - I asked, glancing at him, - I don't want to listen to anything. Give me my phone and let me go.

\- Letty, - Aiden looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

\- I said let me go! - I growled. He abruptly let me go and took a step back. He handed me my phone.

\- I'll pick you up at six.

\- I will not go anywhere, - I replied, putting my phone in my pocket, - And this is not a point for discussion.

\- You can not go. Then I will come for you, and you will move in, to live in my house with a pack, - Aiden said.

\- What? - I stared at him. - Are you completely crazy? When did you decide that? Fuck you!

I sharply pushed him in the chest, slapped him in the face, and ran away.

I already regretted a hundred times that I had let him overtake myself. It would be better if I didn’t rejoice so early and put on the gas. Then I can forget about his pack and him forever.

“5:30 p.m.”

In half an hour he will arrive. However, I won’t go anywhere with him. What if he really makes me move to his house? Nevertheless, how can he force me? What will he do to me so that I get scared and move to his house? Will he try to threaten the murder of mommy? I'm not sure I won’t shake his hand if he does. Will he be threatening Catherine and Bella? Well, he’s unlikely to kill his beta’s wife, but Bella… I still don’t know her position in the pack, but I think Aiden is not capable of killing. He would rather come up with something more elegant.

I slowly got up and began to pack up. It is probably better to go on a date with him, and then calmly come home and forget about it. He still will not achieve what he wants. Although I absolutely do not know what he wants?!

I began to wind my hair with a curling iron, thinking. Wait a moment. Soon the mating season began. Right. He decided to take me as a new partner to his bed.

 _“The mating season does not work on Alpha,”_ I suddenly heard a voice. Yes, thanks to my she-wolf, I no longer felt like a fool who did not know anything about werewolves and the life of the pack. Nevertheless, if the mating season does not work on Alpha, then all my guesses about why Aiden needs me to break like a crystal ball.

From the thoughts, I got a hoot of a car. I flinched and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a delicate silver dress, and silver shoes. The hair is slightly wavy, with light make-up on the face, silver eyelids, fluffy eyelashes, and red lipstick.

I looked great, despite the fact that I was not going to look like that at all. I put a thin choker on my neck, took my purse, and went downstairs.

\- I thought you had already packed your suitcase, - he grinned, pressing sideways to his car. His black Mercedes, which is of the newest model, suits him.

\- It is better to tolerate you for one hour than to endure you for days on end, - I closed the house, opened the doors of his car, and sat down, spitefully slamming the door for him. He sat down, started the car, turned around, and drove into the city. I sat silently, cowering in the seat and afraid even utter a word. I absolutely did not like my situation now, but there was nothing to do. Better to be patient for one hour than to endure his stupid grin for days on end. He annoys me. With all his appearance, his eyes, his hair, even the way he breathes. I glanced at him. He sat upright and looked forward, watching the road. I looked away and began to explore the city. Aiden drove fast, so the whole city seemed like a kind of vague gray spot.

The car began to slow down and arrived at one of the restaurants. It, apparently, was the most expensive restaurant I ever saw, because it was full of bright colors The furniture in the restaurant was very expensive so it was full of pathos too. I frowned.

\- Don’t you like it? - Aiden looked at me standing in the parking lot of the restaurant.

\- No, it's very beautiful here, - I lied, and hurriedly got out of the car, looking at him. He drowned out the car, got out of it, and slammed the door.

\- I don't like it when someone is lying to me, - he narrowed his eyes, not going far from his car.

\- And I do not like being forced to do what I do not want to do! - I countered and walked lightly toward the restaurant. He quickly caught up with me and offered his elbow. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking forward. Aiden sighed and opened the door for me.

\- Our table is far away, I have to guide you.

\- Go for it, - I answered, keeping my arms crossed further. He sighed and grabbed me by the waist, starting leading me to the table. I wanted to push him with my heel in the leg and run away.

He brought me outside to the arbor. She was away from the restaurant, all in roses and other beautiful flowers. The table was set, and each dish was covered with silver lids.

Aiden pushed back my chair and I sat in silence. He sat opposite. Then, out of nowhere, a waiter appeared and began to pour champagne into the glasses.

\- I hope you like champagne? - he inquiringly looked into my eyes with hope.

\- No, - I lied again, turning my head away. Of course, I lied. Girls like to drink a glass of champagne, and I am among them.

\- Mm, let me remind you, I feel lies, - he smiled, raising his glass, - Relax, please.

\- Relax? And when I get drunk you take advantage of me? - I arched an eyebrow, pouting my lips and trying to restrain myself from the temptation to drink champagne. He took a sip.

\- I didn't bring you here for this. I just want you to... Relax... - he smiled, taking another sip, - Trust me.

\- Trust you? Seriously?! This is said by the man who brazenly pressed me to the closets in front of the whole school, took my phone, it is not clear why, and said that if I did not go to the restaurant with him, he would force me to move to his house! I wonder how you were going to do this. Wanted to kill my relatives? So I assure you, my father died a long time ago, and my mother always did not give a damn about me! And I have no friends. How were you going to do this? - I could not stand it and jump up, accidentally hooking a glass on my hand and it fells, breaking. The accident turned out to be more spectacular than my words. Aiden stared at me, but suddenly a waiter and some girl appeared from somewhere around us. The waiter began to clean the glass I had broken, and the girl began to stick to Aiden. I opened my mouth to say something to him or her or both of them, but the girl’s words knocked me out of my rut, and I don’t know why:

\- Aiden, honey, can you choose me again for the mating season?

She was so close to him. It seemed to me that she would kiss him now. Do girls really have the right to come so close to Alpha? I think not. Nevertheless, this is not my business. Let Aiden deal with her himself.

\- Yes, Aiden, that's a great idea! Take her and leave me alone! - I threw a bill on the table, - It's for the broken a glass.

Then I left without looking back. I felt his eyes on me. Surprised, angry... And then I disappeared. Resentment smothered from the inside. What was I hoping? Yes, he was without a doubt handsome, sexy, but I denied it, telling myself that he annoyed me. That was not so. I felt attracted to him, and it scared me. Especially at the moment, when he presses me to the closet, he picks up the phone and then competes with me, and then he demands dinner or threatens to move to him...

I stopped and looked around. I stood not far from the restaurant, holding out my hand forward and hoping that taxi would pick me up. I was not afraid of anything after meeting with that taxi driver.

\- Letty! Letty, wait! - I turned around and saw him. He ran down the restaurant stairs and headed towards me. Unfortunately, the cars did not want to stop. Did he mentally order all drivers to pass by?

\- Letty, - I heard his voice very close to me, but I didn’t want to listen to him at all. I already said everything that needed to be said, so I slowly began to go forward, and then fell into a run. I ran down the path, clutching my purse to me and trying to run into the forest as quickly as possible. There I have an advantage, my wolf runs faster than other wolves so I can escape! And if I get home, then he will not be able to do anything to me at all. Although I'm not sure that he wants to do something with me… Or maybe he wants to? I felt a heel stuck in something. Perfectly. Just in time. I stopped, freeing my leg and listening at the same time. Strange, I did not hear his steps, but I was terribly afraid to look back to make sure that I had come off.

Still, I pulled out the shoes but took off. There was a forest ahead, and I decided to run there, but taking a step forward, I screamed and almost fell. Strong men’s hands that grabbed my waist saved me from the fall.

\- It seems that someone twisted her leg…

I was afraid to look back, feeling my heart beating, as if I were a rabbit driven by a predator into a corner. The predator was definitely Aiden.

\- Will you be silent? - he asked, still holding me on my weight, - You still owe me dinner. I suggest you come back or...

\- Fuck you, - I bent my healthy leg and hit him on the knee, he let me go, and I fell to the ground. I crawled into the grass and looked at him. He stood already as if nothing had happened, looking at me. His look was strange. I could not determine his exact emotion. He was funny at the same time, but he was angry either he was tired and angry?

\- I will not be your next toy! - I shouted, then realizing that I had said, - Go have fun with your ex-girlfriend!

I got to my feet, feeling a sharp pain in my leg I wanted to scream. Something warm and salty flowed down my cheeks. Was it tears? But why am I crying? And why did I say such words! He is indifferent to me and everyone with whom he sleeps.

\- Letty, - he said gently, my name, which made my heart beat faster. I shook my head, trying to drive this feeling away.

\- Leave me alone! - I shouted to him and quickly jumped into the forest, noticing how the gray shreds of my dress fell on the grass. I hate him! Hate him! Hate!!!


	7. The Mark

I stopped in the bushes near my house, sensing the presence of someone. I stuck my head out of the bushes, seeing Aiden’s car stopping near the house, how he got out of it, and went clinging the keys on the porch, blocking my path to the house. However, the most important thing that I saw is my handbag in his hands. Apparently, during the transformation, I lost it. It’s good that he picked it up, otherwise I won’t see either the phone, the keys to the house, the money, or the card ever again. Although, obviously he will not give it to me just like that. He will demand something in return.

 _“Damn,”_ I thought, and got to the back door of the house. I quickly turned, grabbed the keys from under the rug, opened the doors, and rushed into my room to dress. I put on my underwear and grabbed the first thing that came to hand, and it turned out to be black skinny jeans and a white blouse, dressed and still barefoot, ran downstairs, opening the doors on this side. He was already standing with his face to the door, probably heard me running around the house, or could smell me.

\- I have something of yours, - he shook the strap of my bag right in front of my nose, - You lost when you ran.

\- What do you want instead? - I asked, looking into his clear and bright eyes.

\- Actually, I was going to give it away just like that, - he grinned, once again putting me in a terrible position. Who made me ask what he wants instead? He took a step towards me, running one finger over my chin, - Can I come in?

\- If you want sex in return, don't even fucking dream about it, - I barked and stepped aside. He went into the house, and I closed the doors.

\- I see your leg has already healed? - he smiled, leaning on the door jamb leading to the rest of the house. Probably so that I did not run away, - And I didn’t even think about sex. You ruined the dinner I planned, so…

I trembled as if someone took me to the freezer. Just how much did I not want to fulfill his every desire, or did I still want to do that? I don’t recognize myself. What is going on with me? It’s like I have a split personality, and one person wants to throw himself into his arms, and the second wants to just kill him.

\- Did you hear what I said? - he looked at me with a softer look than before.

\- No, I was thinking either throwing myself into your arms or killing you? - I snapped, biting my tongue. I'm sure my wolf did it. She was the part that wanted to rush into Aiden's arms.

\- I like the first option more. Yes, and now you have the opportunity to do it. In exchange for your handbag, I want a kiss, - he grinned, clutching my bag in his hands. I stared at him, feeling that the desire to kill him was increasing.

\- WHAT? - I exclaimed and began to look for something to throw at him, but unfortunately, nothing was at hand.

\- Or you'll be left without a handbag, - Aiden shook the bag again in front of my eyes, grinning. How much he annoyed me!! 

\- Will you give me the bag if I throw something at you? - I snapped, looking for something to throw in the nightstands.

\- Letty, - Aiden came up to me, and laid his hand gently on my waist, - Just do it and I'll leave if you want it so much. 

I heard something strange in his voice. He was upset telling me this, but I was too angry to think more about it. 

I straightened up and looked at him, clenching my teeth. If I hit his face with something, will it be considered as a kiss?

\- Well, I will do it for you then, - Aiden grinned, sharply pressing me into his muscled torso, and gently touched me with his lips. I was thrown into a fever, my cheeks turned red, my heart began to beat faster and my blood began to wildly run through my veins. I flinched and then stood on my toes, clinging to him. He grinned and deepened the kiss, kissing me more passionately and persistently. My head was spinning, and it seems I was not my own. And my wolf seems to have lost consciousness from happiness…

But there was something more strange than all this. I felt like I had already felt his lips on mine, and all these feelings I had previously! Ridiculous! It's a deja vu? 

\- Mm, Aiden, - I moaned, with my hands on his chest and trying to push him away from me after a while. He stopped and looked into my eyes. Then abruptly his eyes became amber and he bit me on the neck. I cried out, beginning to beat him in the chest, tossing and turning in his arms. His teeth went deep into my neck and my body was filled with pain.

\- Forgive me please, - he whispered when my mind was about to go somewhere, - It was necessary. I can't be without you anymore. 

I went limp and passed out. I felt myself being picked up and laid on my soft bed, then the silence.

When I opened my eyes, there was nobody in the room except me. My shoulder and neck hurt badly. Outside the window it was night-time, it was raining heavily. I carefully got out of bed, put on a warm sweater, and suddenly I saw that all of my room was covered with flowers! Near my bed, it was a large bouquet of red roses, near it was a white bouquet, and yellow, and pink… It was a lot of flowers there, it's aroma was smelled divine in the room. I guess I know who has done it. However, my attention was triggered by the white piece of paper on my bedside table. I grab it and start reading. 

“Hello, _sleeping beauty_. I know you hate me now, after everything I've done to you, but… Read this letter to the end, please. 

I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I hope you will forgive me. I was doing everything _for your memory to come back! I can't live without you anymore_. Letty, _my dear red-headed little girl_ , forgive me…” 

I put the paper to the bedside table and felt something strange in me. I… What did he mean by "your memory to came back". Is he trying to hint me that…

Suddenly, I looked in the mirror near the table. My neck was all red and a wolf bite was visible.

\- What did he do to me? - my eyes filled with tears, but I can't stop feeling something strange in me. It was a feeling… like I was waiting for that for a really long time? 

_"He put a mark,”_ the she-wolf answered me, _“ It’s a pity you don’t remember anything. Dad told you a lot about it.”_

My eyes filled with tears even faster when I remembered my father. I almost did not remember him. I was so attached to him, that after his death I lost my memory, as for him and for my she-wolf. Until the moment when the taxi driver began to threaten my life, I did not remember that I was a werewolf. Fortunately, she woke up with a small part of my memory.

I looked at my tearful reflection in the mirror. If my father were here, everything would be different.

 _“If Aiden put a mark on you and are so interested in you, and saying that he was doing everything to your memory to come back, then maybe there is something special about you. Something, which have you forgotten?”_ she prompted again. In fact, she remembered everything, but could not tell me. I have to remember everything myself. Maybe there are so many secrets around me because I don’t remember anything about the world of werewolves?

\- It is probably worth a trip to my father’s house? - I asked my she-wolf, wrapping my neck in a scarf. I did not feel any anger towards Aiden or hatred now. I felt like after that moment with him, something changed in me and I just wanted to understand everything and only then go to him for answers. She-wolf agreed with my idea to go to my father’s house. Fortunately, I remembered the road. Therefore, I decided not to hesitate, but to collect things. I took some clothes, and some cooked food in the boxes put it all in a backpack, put the water in, and went to take a bath.

The road after the rain was wet. I loved to ride on a wet highway and spray water to the sides. The clouds were almost dispersed in the sky, and the sun was breaking through. It is great weather for a trip to my old father’s house. Will I find something that will help me to remember? After all, it was my father who was my biggest secret. I almost did not remember him and what was connected with him. Was he a werewolf? Why Aiden and my wolf are so big, while the others against us are so small? Is this due to the fact that Aiden is so interested in me, or did he just choose the girl he was interested in for the mating season?

“ _Mating season don’t work on the Alpha”,_ \- recalled the half-asleep she-wolf. I completely forgot that she told me about this earlier.

 _“But Aiden chose that girl for the mating season”_ , - I thought.

 _“How do you know that he even chose her?”_ \- she replied languidly, not telling me the whole truth. I could not get her to talk anymore. I even knew this information but had forgotten. How many things do I not remember? A big part. No. Even a huge part of my life I had forgotten from my grief. Indeed, I simply didn’t remember that huge part of my life, but this information would help me a lot in my life. If I remembered everything for now, perhaps with Aiden, everything would be different, though... Who knows. We couldn't have met with him at all, right? Who knows how it would be if all my memory was with me?

If I were to consider the highlighted words in the letter he left me, he knew me previously? Was he in love with me? I can clearly remember these strange feelings during our kiss. Were we kissing previously? Maybe we were dating? How did we meet each other? Why did my memory erase everything considering him along with my father? Were they related to each other somehow? How did I end up in Dallas if Aiden's pack is here? 

I stopped the motorcycle on the side of the road, got off, and pulled it forward through the mud. Father’s house was also among the woods, as I recalled. I saw the thick crowns of trees and the thick grass. The road, after the rain, was blurred and swampy. I was all dirty, the bike was the same in the mud, even on my hair I felt like a swamp. But, I was confident in my abilities and my goal. The rewards that await me are indescribable and I will stay here as long as I can to regain my memory. After I remember everything, I will go to Aiden and ask him the questions that I can’t find answers to in my father’s house.

A beautiful abandoned house appeared in front of me. It was wooden, overgrown with grass. The house was not fenced; there were forest and grass all around. I left the bike near the house, tied it to the porch, and went up the stairs. The door was locked, so I began to look for the keys. Consciousness tells me that my father knew that I would lose my memory, so he left the keys and clues for me, I just need to find them and get the job done.

\- Where did the father like to hide the keys? - I thought, I suddenly looked up. At the top was a lamp to which there were no wires. I looked around and climbed the railing, and caught the lamp with my hand. It fell and crashed, a key fell out of it.

\- Well thought out, dad, - I took the key, opened the house, and went inside, straightening the strap of the backpack on my shoulder. The house was dark and had a heavy smell in it. I threw my backpack on the sofa in the hallway and began to open windows and curtains. After some time, the house was brighter and the air was cleaner. To live here a couple of days, I needed a cleaner house. Therefore, I went to the kitchen and opened the faucet. To my surprise, there was water in the tap. I shrugged and filled in a bucket with water, took a rag, and began to remove dust, first in the kitchen, then in the hallway, living room, and then in the bedroom. I left my father’s office for later. I put food and water in the refrigerator, there was light in the house too. Has anyone still paid bills? Maybe mom? But it seemed that only dad and I knew about this place? Although I may be wrong, my memory is not quite full yet.

I decided to have a snack, so I prepared the fried eggs, and turned on the phone, sat on the sofa.

 _“Where have you gone?”_ \- an SMS from Aiden showed on the phone.

Was he worried about me? Does he think I escaped? What should I answer him?

 _“Truth,”_ the she-wolf answered me. I put another piece of scrambled eggs in my mouth and wrote the answer.

 _“To my father’s house,”_ I replied, waiting to receive his SMS. Not that he will answer right now, but maybe he…

_“Why? I can answer your questions.”_

I do not need him to answer all my questions. I want to know the answers by myself. At least for the part that I previously knew.

 _“I have to remember myself_ ,” I wrote, as soon as I had finished and went to wash the dishes. When I returned, there was an SMS from him on my phone.

_"Be careful."_

_"Please."_

He was definitely worried about me, and I should know why? Does he just like me or did he fall in love? But he's the Alpha! He cannot fall in love with anyone! There must be something special about me that have attracted him! 

I got up and took the bucket of water, I froze in front of my father’s office. Images began to return to my head from the past. I opened the door and went inside. There was much more dust here than in the other rooms. Putting the bucket on the floor and wetting a rag into it, I began to clean up his office. Images and pieces of my memory related to my father began to appear in my head: how he liked to put me on his lap and tell stories about himself. He loved me more than his own life, so he always supplied me with the most important information. While I was cleaning, I remembered that my father was a werewolf. His wolf was large, the size of mine with silver fur. I loved riding on him and digging my fingers into his fur. He loved to have me ride on him. I remember my own childhood laugh. He enjoyed it every minute when I laughed. He loved tickling me in order to enjoy my laughter longer.

At first glance, this information was not important, but for me... I loved my father and still love him.

Suddenly, a diary lying on my father’s desk fell into my eyes. I just finished cleaning up, so I could relax and read. Perhaps it was here that Dad left me what I needed to remember. I remembered how often and intently he wrote down every most important moment of his life in this diary. I made myself tea, covered myself with a blanket, laid on the bed _,_ and opened the diary. The first thing that caught my eye and shocked me was the signature on the diary in my father's handwriting.

**_“The Alpha of the Black Forest of the pack of ancient werewolves.”_ **


	8. Alpha’s daughter

_“The Alpha of the pack of the Black Forest? Was my father the Alpha? If so, then am I the daughter of an Alpha?”_

At that moment, I heard my father’s words in my head:

 _“You are the daughter of an Alpha, dear. You are a treasure. Each Alpha of his pack wants to get you as their wife because you are an Alpha she-wolf. However, remember, you belong_ **_to only one._ ** _”_

Do I belong to someone? What does it mean? **My father sold me?** I reached for the phone and stared at Aiden's number. I felt that now was the time to call him… Yes, I didn’t know anything then my father was a werewolf, and I didn’t remember some important things, but obviously I felt like Aiden will help me to make everything clear in my head. He can help me figure it all out. After all, such a mess was still in my head… A lot of questions and no answers.

\- Hello? - I heard his velvet voice on the other side. He was a little hoarse.

\- Aiden, - I began, closing my father’s notebook and staring at the wall.

\- Letty? Sorry, I didn’t see that was you calling, - he had a sleepy voice. Oh my Lord, did I wake him up? And why am I worrying about that? Did I fall in love with him, not taking into consideration his strange way of behavior?

\- Did I wake you up? - I was embarrassed, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

\- It's okay, _baby_. What happened? - I heard the creak of his bed and his steps on the wooden floor. And when he called me “baby”, I blushed harder. What a strange reaction, ha?

\- Aiden, I understand you are an Alpha and all that.., - I began, backing up and putting my hand on the mark on my neck, - have you heard about the Black Forest Pack?

\- I heard, - he confirmed, chewing. Apparently, he was eating something.

\- Tell me about them, please, - I asked, not knowing how to ask him to come to me.

\- How did you find out about them? - he suddenly asked. I heard lies in his voice. Apparently, he knows a lot and this information is not new for him.

 _“Ask him to come,”_ the she-wolf answered. I sighed.

\- Aiden, I need you here and now, - I blurted out and hugged my legs, - It's urgent.

\- I'll be there as soon as possible, - he answered without hesitation, and before I could say anything, I heard the wolf’s growl and William's voice.

\- I get it, - William said, and the phone went off.

I continued to sit on the bed and looking at the wall. I was scared to remember everything that was lost in my head. I decided to go and soak in the bathroom to relax a bit, so I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom. I lay down and began to pour the water, thinking. If I’m an Alpha’s daughter, and so coveted for other Alphas as a wife, can they smell me like an Alpha she-wolf? Then it would explain how those strangers that I fought with Aiden in the camp tracked me down. But, then, Aiden sensed me, even then for the first time in the territory of his pack? But what does this mean…After all, Aiden did not attack me like those others... Yes, and what do my father’s words mean, that I belong to one person? How can I belong to someone? In addition, what does Aiden’s mark on my neck mean? Before my head exploded with thoughts, I turned off the water and took the shampoo, washed my hair, washed, and decided to soak a little bit longer.

\- Letty! - I heard his voice and jumped up in the bathroom, stretching the shutter so the water would go down. Apparently, I fell asleep. I quickly took a towel, wrapped myself in it, and left the bathroom barefoot, almost naked, and with wet hair. Aiden stood across from me wet from head to toe. I looked out the window. It was raining.

\- Mm? - he stared at me, arched an eyebrow.

\- I wanted to freshen up and apparently... fell asleep, - I blushed, feeling my cheeks burning, and stared at him. He was way sexier than I was. His wet clothes cling to him revealing his muscled body and torso. I swallowed and said, - Now I need to get dressed.

\- Well, I need to do that too, - he threw a waterproof backpack on the ground and smiled. I was embarrassed and went into the bedroom, soon returning. I was wearing white fitted jeans and a black blouse. He was sitting on the couch, staring into the window. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

\- Um... Thank you for coming, - I answered, and hesitantly sat next to him.

\- I brought it in my backpack, - he answered, glancing at me and suddenly pull out from somewhere a bouquet of red roses.

\- How do you know that I love it? - I asked, taking the bouquet and smelling its aroma, - Can we start? I have too many questions.

\- Begin, - he smiled, didn’t answering my question about roses, - I have answers to half of them. The second half of the answer is this.

He twisted my father’s diary in his hands.

\- This night will be long, - I stood up, put the roses into the vase with water, and put it to the table near the couch where we were sitting, - Did you know that I lost my memory?

\- Yes.

\- Did you know me before?

\- I knew.

\- How long?

\- Since childhood, - he answered, glancing at me. His eyes seemed familiar to me. As if, I really saw them from childhood. As if, I already loved them for a long time.

\- Oh my God... How much I don’t remember. Let’s go on. My father is an Alpha, huh?

\- Yes. The Alpha of the packs of the Black Forest, - he gave me the diary, putting it on my legs. I took the diary in my hands.

\- What is special about this pack? - I specified.

He did not answer, opening the diary on the first page. There was a record of my father. I began to run my eyes from side to side, reading page after page. Aiden looked at me without taking his eyes off. I began to remember, besides what was written, how dad sat at his desk and wrote all this, and when I asked, he answered that it was for me and when I will be older, I could read it.

\- Was the Black Forest’s pack the strongest werewolf pack in the world? - I looked up at Aiden.

\- It was a pack of ancient werewolves. They were the only ancient werewolves and gathered under the guidance of your father. He collected them all over the world, - Aiden answered, - The pack flourished with him, and everyone was afraid of them. Everyone respected them. And everyone had the honor of being a couple for an ancient werewolf, but...

\- It says here that the pack died, - I looked at him with surprised eyes.

\- The ancients are considered invulnerable. Only the ancient can kill the ancient in a tough battle, - Aiden answered, looking at me, - No one knows what happened to the pack. Their territory was burned, and the bodies of all members of the pack in wolf guise were found burnt.

\- The ancients are the ancient werewolves, that is, the very first werewolves that came into being. Does Dad write that the ancients are the strongest and slightly different from modern werewolves? - I devoured Aiden with a look; I don’t know why. He was so handsome. Especially his blond hair shimmering in the light of the swaying old lamp.

\- Yes, it is. The ancients still differ in that the wolf and man are two entities in one body, while modern werewolves are a single whole, man and wolf as one. Well, of course, the size. An ancient in a two or three times higher than an ordinary wolf or werewolf. And ancient wolves often have a gift or talent.

\- How do you know that? - I continued to look at him, holding a dad's diary in my hands.

\- Because I am ancient, like you, - he was very calm and relaxed.

\- Yeah... There in the camp, you were equal in size to me, - I answered, - How do you know about my father and the ancients? Or does everyone know this?

\- That there was such a pack everyone knows, but only I know the details. Because I was a member of this Pack, - Aiden answered, completely dumbfounding me, - Your father came to us one night and asked to fulfill his request. He asked my father to leave the pack and create his own. We could not resist to Alpha, so we did as he asked. And then one day we’ve found out that the pack died, and thought that your dad was also dead and you with him, but… We received a letter with the address, below was a signature from Alpha of the Black Forest’s Pack. Of course, it was risky to go, but my dad knew your father, they were friends. Moreover, he was his beta, so he went. We have come here. Back then I was seven years old. In this house, we found your father and you…

\- What? - I asked quietly, feeling as if someone had stuck a huge layer of information in my head. I remembered some moments from Aiden’s story and remembered how I ran from my father around the house and crashed into a boy with magical multi-colored eyes, - That boy with magical eyes was you…

\- Right. Then we first met. Do you remember how your father introduced us to each other? - he grinned.

\- No, - I looked at him in surprise, - It’s something special, judging by your smile.

 _“Aiden, meet your future wife, Letty Black,”_ he quoted my dad and grinned, staring at me, - Remember?

 _“Letty, meet your future husband, Aiden Moon,”_ I mumbled my father’s quote in my head and stared at Aiden in surprise, - So that’s what the father’s words in my head meant that I belonged to one. Did he sell me to you?

\- Hey, - Aiden pouted his plump lips, - Are you crazy? We are not in the Middle Ages. Your father's wolf had the gift of foresight. He saved me because he knew that I would be your future husband and knew that the pack was in danger. He saw that we were destined to be together.

\- Destined? - I arched an eyebrow, - How many things I forgot...

\- Letty, the wolves of the ancients and modern werewolves are born in pairs, like a couple. Even if the difference between a couple has been for some years, nothing is changing. When a male werewolf is born, then at some time or at the same time his partner will be born somewhere - a female werewolf, - he looked at me, - In our case, wolves pull their people to each other until they fall in love.

\- How do you understand that your partner was born? Well, that is, how to find your mate? Or at random? - I clarified while images from the past arose in my head. I recalled how I had eagerly awaited Aiden's arrival, how we ran through the woods behind the house, how we hid, and how I loved to get into adventures with him, and loved when he saved me and carried me in his arms. My cheeks were burning, and Aiden had a slim smile on his face. Apparently, he read my memories with the help of his wolf.

\- For ordinary werewolves with a look, - Aiden answered, - At first glance they understand that they are a couple. It’s more complicated and more intimate with ancients.

\- I'm already scared, - I cringed, moving away from him.

\- Therefore, I invited you to that restaurant... I wanted to kiss you during the dance, and I hoped that you would feel it, - a light pink blush appeared on his tanned skin, and he turns his head away from me, - That, probably, would be beautiful.

I blushed deeply, feeling like a complete fool. I felt so ashamed. I ruined such a beautiful moment... And I did not even know what to say.

\- This is a so-called ritual. During the kiss, the wolves of both ancients reunite into a couple. But you just feel the warmth inside, - he explained, - The ritual ends with reciprocal marks.

\- But you put a mark on me? - I put my hand on my neck on the mark. He turns his head to me and followed my movement, and it seemed to me that he wants to touch it.

\- Um ... This is a small part of it, - he explained, keeping his eyes on my mark, - You must put a mark on me, as well as the wolves to each other.

\- This is…, - I rubbed my mark, blushing on my cheeks, - Mm…

\- We are not in a hurry, - Aiden answered, looking out to the window, - It should be beautiful. After all, this moment is remembered for a lifetime. At least that's what dad said...

I looked at him silently, feeling inside a strong desire to touch his lips. I looked away to the bouquet of red roses.

-Thank you for the flowers. They are my favorite, - I leaned to the flowers and smell their aroma. I closed my eyes.

\- We can try it during the moon, - I said suddenly, staring out the window. I heard Aiden laugh. He moved closer and pulled his arms around me. Goosebumps ran through my body. I jerked and looked at him, blushing. Now that the part of me that wanted to kill him has merged with the part that was ready to throw itself into his arms and we both fell in love with him... Although I don’t even understand how it happened and how I managed to do it… Maybe those feelings were deep inside me and they just appeared now…?

\- I am very glad that you remembered something. You immediately became the same as before, - he whispered in my ear and his lips touched the mark on my neck. I jerked and flinched, clinging a little to him. He grinned, continuing gently kissing my mark.

\- But if everything that I remembered and you said the truth, and we are a couple, then what kind of girl was that in the restaurant who offered to be your partner or what she said about you there, - I said, trying to collect myself mentally and not stick out. I’m a decent girl.

\- All she said was a lie, you know that, _baby_. The mating season does not work on Alphas, - he whispered in my ear, from which goosebumps ran through my skin or rather a whole herd of ants. Although, goosebumps sound more romantic and gentle.

\- I... I know, - I replied, feeling as I began to lose myself and my sanity. 

\- She's just William’s sister, she has more access to me than the others, - he whispered in my ear, grinning, - Are you jealous?

\- Aiden, - I whispered, moving a little away from him, - Stop it _,_ please…

\- It’s allowed for me to do so, - he grinned, pressing me to his torso.

\- And then I can also? And other girls can touch you, and be so close that they almost kiss you? - I barked and turned. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. He grinned, pulling me closer and our lips touched.

\- No one except you is allowed to touch me, and to be so close as well. I’ve already sorted it out with William’s sister, - he said that to my lips, putting one hand on my cheek and stroking it with his fingers, - And the mark on my neck tells everyone that I already belong to someone.

\- Mark? - I rounded my eyes and sharply sank to the side, seeing a dark cherry mark on his neck, - Is this... mine?

\- Yes, - he grinned, again catching my lips with his own, and whispering, - I missed you very much... I can hardly stand to be near you without kissing… 

\- Ai… Aiden, - I whispered and closed my eyes. His lips were so plumpy and sweet. I can’t think about that… And everything suddenly means nothing to me...


	9. Bring my feelings back

I closed my eyes, feeling the trembling in my body and reaching my lips to Aiden. I felt that I really wanted to kiss him... I don’t know if I want to know whether we are a couple made in Heaven or not, but I just want to kiss him... He is so handsome and his lips are so sweet... He smelled nice of cologne, despite the fact that he raced through the forest in the rain. I hugged his neck, climbing to his knees. Aiden hugged me around the waist, pulling me to him and nibbling my lips easily. I buried my fingers in his hair, feeling a burning sensation inside, somewhere in the chest area. It intensified with each new touch of our lips. The sensations inside were very unusual and similar to those described by Aiden. The she-wolf became stronger than me. I suddenly broke the kiss and stuck my teeth into his neck. He groaned from my bite and bared his teeth, glared at my neck where his mark was. I groaned, and my chest was filled with some strange feeling as if the two parts of one whole were reunited. My body began to break, bones crunch, the fur appeared, and I dug my teeth into the neck of a snow-white wolf.

Aiden was sleeping on my lap. I fingered his hair, looking out the window. There was no rain anymore, the stars and moon were visible in the sky. Images still appeared in my head, connected either with my father or with Aiden. Now I remembered how we ran at night through the woods around the house and found a moonflower in one of the glades. It was almost transparent and incredibly beautiful. Aiden tore it off for me and put it in my hair. Then I turned to him, and in gratitude, kissed his lips. This was our first kiss, he was fifteen and I was thirteen. Since then, relations between us have only improved. I loved him madly, and he... He reciprocated all my actions. When one of the girls started flirting with him at his birthday party on the territory of his father's pack, I put my first mark on Aiden. He did not mind. He just laughed, saying that I was very jealous.

I recalled those warm feelings for Aiden that always warmed my soul. He was always a big part of my soul. Especially since I saw his magical eyes when we were both kids. I fell in love with him at first sight. Wasn’t this a proof of his words? Most likely, this was. Confirmation of everything previously said by him and my father’s diary stories. Now, in my head, answers to some of the questions, although not all, were laid out on shelves. I neatly managed to get along with Aiden, covered us both with plaid, and fell asleep sweetly, coming to rest in his neck.

Early in the morning, I woke up from a delicious smell. My she-wolf rushed inside, like a little kitten waiting for goodies. I opened my eyes to the same couch where I fell asleep at night. Outside, the sun was shining. I gently got up, put aside the plaid and stretched, straightened my hair, which was shaggy, carefully folded the plaid in the corner of the bed, and went to the kitchen barefoot so that I could not be heard. I leaned neatly against the doorjamb and looked at Aiden. He stood by the stove, cooking something.

\- Did you have a good night's sleep, sweety? - he suddenly asked. I flinched and pouted my lips.

\- How did you hear me? - I went to him, getting up close and feeling awkward. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but I did not dare. I still don’t understand who we are each to the other.

\- By the creak of the couch, - he turned and kissed my forehead. I saw his wet hair sticking out to the sides, as well as not dried droplets of water on his neck, chest, and torso. He was wearing only light gray pants, and I could see his sexy, muscular body in all its glory: his rib cage, his gorgeous torso, and the tattoos on his body... On the left side of his chest was the same tattoo which I saw in the dressing room in the shop, and as I remembered now, it was one of the identifications of his, as an Alpha. Above this tattoo, on the collarbone, there was a thin line where my name was written. He still had tattoos, on the torso, on the chest on the other side, on the shoulder, on the hands, but I could not see them all at once... I felt like I was standing with my mouth open. I felt my body tremble... What a strange reaction...

\- You're trembling, - he grinned, clutching me to him. His strong hands enclosed me as if in a protective cocoon.

\- I .., - I whispered, not knowing what to say, so I blurted out the first thing that came across, - What happened to me?

\- Nothing wrong, baby, - he pressed me closer to him, gently touching me with his lips. I felt the trembling pass, but there was a feeling that I was drowning now. Drowning in him, - You fell in love with me a long time ago, - he said as if emphasizing every word, - And not only the memory of past events has returned to you, but also the memory of all feelings you had for me, to your father and to yourself of course.

\- Yes, I... I remember how much I loved you... Every day more and more, but I... I absolutely do not know how you felt for me. You never said, only reciprocated, - I whispered into his lips, beginning to stroke the mark on his neck.

\- I was waiting for a special occasion. - he unexpectedly lifted me in his arms and I had to wrap my legs around his torso and put my arms tighter around his neck as to not fall. Although he held me tight by the waist and carried me somewhere.

\- Where are we going? - I asked, with my nose buried in his ear.

\- To our secret place, - he smiled, carrying me like a little girl.

\- Is this the place where I first kissed you? - I asked as if making it clear that this _precious memory_ had returned to me.

\- Yes, - he came to a forest glade, lit by the sun. There were thick grass and many flowers. He laid me on the grass and lay side by side to me, looking into my eyes and propping his head on his hand, - Do you remember how we found this place?

\- Is this part of the story about your feelings for me? - I asked, frowning a little.

\- Definitely yes. I decided to start from the very beginning if you don’t mind, - he smiled, beginning to stroke my face with his finger, - Close your eyes.

I dutifully closed my eyes and nodded. Now he seemed to be very romantic. He changed his behavior to me and everything he did was driving me crazy. Also, he wanted everything to be beautiful and at a certain, ideal moment for him. Although for me all the moments with him were perfect.

\- I was about nine, you were seven. You were a very pretty little girl. Your long red hair was clearly longer than you, so your dad always braided you with thick braids and decorated them with fresh flowers. But that day he was busy so he tied two ponytails. You were very funny with them, and I could not restrain myself and laugh. You were touchy about them. You ran away from me into the forest. I thought you were playing hide and seek, you loved them very much...

I was lying on the grass with my eyes closed, recalling this picture: his pleasant childhood laugh, my puffy red cheeks, long hair, clinging to tree branches.

\- You ran into the forest, but you got tangled in the branches of a bush with your hair. When I realized that you were in the forest, my heart nearly stopped. You were _a little walking adventure_. I was afraid that you might fall into such an adventure from which I could not save you. When I ran into the forest, I started calling you, screaming, but you didn’t respond. My voice became hoarse; you're deep in the forest, and my last hope was lost. In desperation, I was ready to go to your father for help, but then I heard your thoughts. You cried and prayed that I would find you. I was guided by your thoughts. You mentally called me, as if pointing the way. I found you crying. I gently pulled your hair out of the bushes, get you to my arms _,_ and started going home. I accidentally turned the wrong way and we found ourselves in this clearing.., - he recalled, stroking my finger on the face. His voice was so soft and velvety...

\- And since then we often came here to relax, - I finished for him, opening my eyes and putting a hand on his face, - I seemed to plunge at that time... Aiden... Thanks to you, I remembered so much. About your father. About you. About myself. About us...

\- I didn’t say the main thing, - he smiled, suddenly pressing me to the grass and leaning over me so that our lips almost touched, - I fell in love with you at first sight, even when you crashed into me being a little baby... And this childhood love outgrew into adult love... **I love you so much.**

He gently touched my lips and pulled me to his waist. It seemed to me that I had been raised to Heaven and stayed there. I have been waiting for these words for half my life since I met him in this small house, which changed us both forever.

\- Aiden, - I whispered, taking his face in my hands, - I, too, fell in love with you at first sight when I crashed into you being a little baby... Especially in your eyes... They are...

\- Magical? - he smiled, kissing my lips, - you always call them like that...

\- Because they are, - I smiled, pulling him to me and kissing him. Aiden grinned and rolled onto his back, so I was on top of him, and pressed me to his torso, gently answering my kiss, - Aiden... And who are we now? Who am I to you... your pack?

\- Mm, - he mumbled into my lips, - Do I need to answer right now?

-You can kiss me later, - I moved away from him and just sat on his torso. He grinned, put his hands behind his head, and stared at me.

\- You are my mate. My girlfriend. My she-wolf. My alpha she-wolf. For my pack, you are my mate for now…, - he answered mysteriously and his eyes turned off with something special, - We’re a couple as we were previously.

\- So you're my mate, my boyfriend, my Alpha wolf, right? - I specified, arched an eyebrow, - Why for now? And then what will I be? And when will it be?

\- Yes, that's right. Because you have to become an Alpha she-wolf to my pack. Alpha gets a tattoo on his chest, you saw it. Such tattoos are with all wolves, beta, gamma, and omega. She-wolves, on the contrary. She-wolves get their marks as well as Alpla she-wolf, but that mark is different from the marks of the bets, gamma and omega she-wolves, - he explained, relaxing and closing his eyes.

\- Marks again? - I specified, - You get tattoos, but we get marks?

\- That is not simple marks, Letty, - Aiden opened his eyes and stared at me, - The mark of the Apla she-wolf is very painful because it has a very deep bite. Therefore, that mark can only be put during the first sex of the Alpha couple.

I blushed on my cheeks and was embarrassed.

\- Sex?

\- Need I tell you what it is? - he laughed.

\- Aiden, - I pouted my plump lips, and he licked him, staring at me. He calmed down and pulled me to him, kissing me on the lips. I relented and smacked him on the lips, asking, - Why during sex?

\- Because the orgasm and pleasure received during sex block pain from the mark, - he explained, grinning again. Apparently, I blushed thickly like a tomato, - _My little tomato..._

\- Aiden, - I pouted again and got off him, lay on my side, pretending to be offended and turned away. He laughed again. I liked his laugh.

\- You are very sweet when you blush, - he kissed a mark on my neck, and whispered in my ear, - Believe me, _you'll become an Alpha she-wolf very soon..._

\- Why? – I turned and looked at him.

\- Because the mating season is coming soon, - he whispered.

\- But you're Alpha, doesn’t the mating season not working on you? - I arched an eyebrow, continuing to sulk.

\- To me not, but it’s working on you, - he grinned, kissing me again on the mark on my neck. A shiver ran through my body and I jerked a little. Each time he touched the mark, it seemed like an electric shock.

\- So what? - I did not understand.

\- You can awake my desire with yours, - he whispered, biting my ear lightly. I groaned and hid my ear behind my hair, - I always suppress the mating season at the very beginning... But we are connected to each other now, so if you awaken my desire, sex cannot be avoided.

\- Aiden...

\- I've been Aiden for twenty-three years, - he grinned as he began to bite my ear.

\- Aiden, do you want to make me an Alpha she-wolf ahead of time? - I whispered, pouting.

\- Mm, maybe baby, - he grinned, kissing me on the mark, which made me flinch, - Mm, but yeah, it's too early...

Aiden lay down next to me and buried his nose in my neck, making me easily tickle him, leading it around my neck.

\- It tickles, - I jerked my shoulder, pulling it closer to me and buried my fingers in his hair, becoming iterate over, - Better kiss...

\- I can tickle, - he grinned, kissing my mark, - We must return to the pack today.

\- Good. It seems, for now, that I remembered everything that I should have.

\- Then we go for breakfast, and we will get ready for a ride. Let's go on your bike, there should be one more helmet somewhere... - Aiden stood up and held out his hand to me. I jumped to my feet and he wrapped me in a tight hug.

\- Where is the helmet from? - I smiled.

\- It has left from your dad, - he led me back to the house, clutching to his torso, - By the way, about the pack... Will you move in with me?

\- Mm, - I blushed deeply, walking with him through the woods towards the house, and hugging him behind his back, - You know, if you had asked me this question before, when I didn’t remember anything, I would have killed you... But for now... Yes, I will move in with you, but what are we going to do with my house?

\- Are you renting it? - he specified, leading me into the house and moving me a chair in the kitchen by the table.

\- Yes, - I nodded, sitting on a chair and glancing at him.

\- Let’s give it to the property owner, - he smiled, putting food on the table and sitting next to me, - Today we’ll take care of it. It seems to me you don’t have too many things?

\- You guessed right, - I smiled, inhaling a delicious smell. My stomach rumbled plaintively. I was embarrassed, but he just smiled.

\- Bon Appetite.


	10. My Pack - Your Pack

\- What can I say, you have so little things, like a bird, on the one wing, and on the other, - Aiden complained, collecting my things in a small travel bag.

\- This is good. We will have time to pack our things and leave before the owner arrives, as he requested, - I smiled, folding my shoes in a bag, - It seems that’s all.

\- That’s all? One dress, two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts and that’s all? - Aiden straightened up and looked at me in surprise, - Have you tried to buy things in the store? We do not live in the Middle Ages.

\- Don’t groan, please, - I began to collect cosmetics while he was complaining, - I tried to do it, but someone interrupted me.

\- Was that someone me? - he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at my back. I looked at him in the mirror and nodded.

\- You, who else it can be? You don’t remember how brazenly you entered my dressing room and almost undressed me! - I threw the makeup into the makeup bag, and sent it to the backpack, then straighten up and looked at him, - Nothing more to say?

\- It was not the way you described it, - he answered, taking my travel bag by the handle, - Are these all the things? Can we go now?

\- How it was then? - I pouted, arms crossed over my chest. Why doesn't he want to admit that everything was just that? - We won’t leave here until you explain.

\- Letty, let's talk in my house, the owner will come soon, - he insisted, looking at me with a menacing look. I answered him back just the same, he can’t beat me, the fact that he is Alpha does not mean anything. I’m Alpha she-wolf, daughter of Alpha, and I have my rights and advantages over him.

\- No, we'll talk here, - I defiantly sat on the bed, showing him that we really would not leave this place until he explained.

\- Alright then. I didn’t know that you would be there. I thought it was arranged by William and Catherine, but I don’t know why. None of them knew that we have known each other beforehand, - he answered, looking at me with a softer look, - When I found out that you were in the next dressing room, I decided to play with you a little, like I was playing with you before, you liked that and I was hoping you would at least remember something… Everything I have done, I thought it would somehow wake your memory up.

\- And all that, you did then, was just to awaken my memory? - I clarified, glancing at him.

\- Of course. About the dress... Well, the lock was stuck, I had to help, otherwise, how would you take it off? - Maybe he lied to me, but his magical eyes and soft look melted my heart again. Moreover, I believed him, like a little girl, and even part of me like my Alpha bowed her head before him. He came up to me, put his arms around my waist, lifted me above the bed, and kissed me on the lips. I felt the tender thrill of my heart; and how my legs trembled. He grinned and pulled away from me, hugging me around the waist so that I would not fall.

\- You are reacting so sweetly to me, - I noticed a blush on his cheeks and blushed myself, - I’m sorry for everything I put you through. I was just trying to provoke your memory...

\- Well, I... em.., - and then I hesitated, not knowing what to say. I am really reacting to him so nicely and a bit strangely in some ways. I really fell in love with him, and that love wasn’t made yesterday. It was a long time ago. We can’t really forget our feelings for some people. I kissed his lips, - I love you.

\- I love you too. Okay. Have you packed everything? - he stared into my eyes, becoming serious again and his skin on the cheeks returned to its former color.

\- Yes, that’s it, - I nodded, examining the room, - Have we also taken things from the bathroom?

\- Yes, and from the kitchen as well, - he nodded, glancing at the full travel bag he was holding in his hands, - It’s not enough anyway. One bag and a miserable backpack.

\- I will correct myself then, - I promised.

\- I have a lot of space in my wardrobe, - he smiled and we went downstairs. He loaded my bike to the back of the truck, that William had driven him to, but I can’t see him here.

\- And where has your Beta gone? - I threw the backpack into the back seat next to the travel bag and sat on the front passenger seat. Aiden got behind the wheel, started the car, and drove off.

\- I asked him to leave the car at your house before I rushed to you, - he answered, driving the car along the highway. I did not know the road to his pack, because I ended up there by accident, I was chasing through the whole forest like a mad one, afraid of a pair of wolves that were even smaller than I in the size was, - He could not wait for us all this time. When I'm out, he leads the pack.

\- I remember his responsibilities, - I nodded, and he grinned, -What?

\- He will never forget how you put him on his shoulders, - Aiden laughed, turned the car onto the asphalt, which just went through the forest.

\- Did he tell you? - I was surprised because I thought that it would be shameful to tell, especially to your Alpha.

\- He told me, - he nodded, suddenly putting his hand on my knee. I blushed and jerked.

\- I'm sorry, - I took his hand in mine. He had a heavy and powerful hand.

\- You’ll get used to it, - he turned the car where the asphalt is turning, skirting the huge tree in front.

\- I have a few questions, can I? - I looked at him. He was concentrated on driving.

\- Feel free, - it was a light smile on his lips.

\- Why did I forget everything, considering my father, you, and the werewolves? - I was stroking his hand on my knee with my fingers.

\- It’s hard to answer. Our mind is unpredictable in such situations. You were broken when your father died. Your mother is an ordinary human, she didn’t know what was going on so she took you from me and you moved to Dallas. Maybe, the sadness and stress mixed up in you, so your mind decides to begin a new life? - he looked at me, then to the road again.

\- Maybe. You also answered my question about how I ended up in Dallas. Wait. I forgot to ask. My real mother…, - I looked at Aiden.

\- She died after your birth, as my father told me. She was just like you, - Aiden smiled. Then we were driving in the silence, until I could see the wooden houses located among the trees, and a crowd of people, or rather werewolves, who came on both sides of the car, forming a column for us. There were many of them: these were children, adults, also men and women. Aiden drove slowly, with one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand on my leg. It’s good that the car is automatic. Less hassle and a free second hand, - This is my Pack. Well, this is ours.

\- Do they always meet you like that? - I was embarrassed when he said “ours”.

\- Yes. They want it so much, but I can’t ban it, because it will be a restriction of their freedom and desires, which is not legal according to the rules of the pack. Every wolf living in a pack is free. He obeys the Alpha, obeys his orders, but he has freedom of speech, freedom of thought, desire, and movement.

\- But they can't tell you everything they want? - I asked, clutching his hand and looking around. Wooden houses were like mushrooms, here and there, there were many, like werewolves. Aiden probably had the biggest pack.

\- Of course, they can’t tell me everything they want. Freedom of speech does not apply to the Alpha. Even if they do not agree with my decision, they must fulfill it, - Aiden stopped before the large and wide building, to which two guys hurried and began to open the gates.

\- Don't you think that freedom of speech and Alpha’s rule is a little too contradictory to each other? - I clarified, glancing at him.

\- They complement each other. Moreover, everyone understands, - he smiled, drove into the garage, where I saw many cars, and among them were those that Catherine drove. Aiden's car stopped next to his black bike, - We arrived.

\- Can I stay here? - I suddenly asked, cringing, - I’m scared. Now there will be thousands of questions that I will have to answer.

\- No one will ask anything, - he got out of the car, his keys ringing, walked around it, opened the doors for me and offered his hand, - You are my mate and according to the Alpha’s rule, according to which, members of the pack cannot ask Alpha questions of a personal nature which apply to you as well. Come on.

I sighed and took his hand, got out of the car, and hugged him, hiding my head on his shoulder. My thick red hair went down over our shoulders, completely covering me from prying eyes.

\- Aiden! I'm glad to see you, - I heard William’s voice and how he stopped next to us. It’s a pity, I didn’t see the expression on his face, he was probably horrified to see my red hair on Aiden’s shoulder.

\- There are things in the car. Bring them to my house, - Aiden commanded, clutching me to him, - And there’s a motorbike in the truck. Put it next to mine.

\- Uh... Is she staying with you? Did something happen to her house? - William asked furtively, and I heard him pulling out my motorbike from the truck.

\- Do as I say, - Aiden answered, and holding me close to himself, he led us somewhere along a stone-paved path, but not into the house. We went out into the woods, then turned along the path and stopped at a long stone sticking out from under the ground along a slope. Aiden pressed me closer to himself and we went up the stone, soon standing almost at its very edge. There was a wide clearing below the stone, and I am sure that many werewolves would fit on it. When I looked forward, I saw that the entire forest, wolf city, is visible in full view. Every house, every building. Curious people began to gather below, but Aiden did not pay attention at all.

\- Do you like it?

\- I think this is the perfect place for the pack. Did your father choose it? - I smiled, clinging to him and looking at his chin, while he looked somewhere into the distance.

\- No, my father entrusted this choice to me. He said “The Pack will be where you want”, - he said as if he repeated the words of his own father. I smiled, running my nose along the edge of his T-shirt, touching his skin lightly.

\- An excellent choice, - at that moment, being so close to his body, I noticed the edge of a black tattoo sticking out from under his T-shirt on Aiden’s body. It was some kind of a rune. I decided to ask about this later when there will be a more suitable time for this.

\- The people have already gathered, - he answered suddenly, and I turned, looking down.

\- You specially came here with me? - I clarified, hugging him, and examining the crowd.

\- No. I just wanted to show you this place. It is called Alfa’s Rock or Alpha’s Stone in the pack. Only Alpha can step here, - Aiden answered, his head down and looking at me.

\- Only the Alpha and no one except him? Even Beta can’t? - I clarified, drowning in his magical eyes and hugging him tightly.

\- No one but the Alpha, - he repeated, carefully looking into my eyes, as if studying me from the inside.

\- Then what am I doing here? - I asked, feeling myself slowly melting in his hands, like an ice cream cone in the sun.

\- You are an Alpha she-wolf, - he gently touched me with his lips and leaned me down, as if above a rock. I squeaked, grabbed my arms around his neck, afraid to fall, and pressed closer to him, closing my eyes. He grinned, I felt his lips stretched out in a smile, and whispered to me, - Relax.

\- Is this some part of the ritual? Do you want to throw me off a cliff, sacrificing me to your pack? - I blurted out, squinting and afraid to fall off a cliff and break my head or even die. He held me tightly in his arms, buried his nose in my chest, and laughed. I threw my head down, opening my eyes. I really hung over the rock, but I was in his tight grip. He was not going to throw me off a cliff, that's for sure. Relaxing a little, I felt my cheeks redden, blood comes to my head, and my heart beating in my ears. I saw people below under a rock, they stood with their mouths open, their heads lifted up to us. Aiden led me to rock to show that I'm not just a girl for the mating season. I am an Alpha - because I have the right to be on this rock next to him when no one else has that right. That was the main reason why we are here. He sharply raised me, wrapped his arm around my leg, just under my booty, lifted it, and laid it on his hip. I blushed, feeling a tremble in my whole body and then my trembling heart.

\- What are you doing? - I whispered, looking into his eyes and feeling with my back how everyone was looking at us.

\- There are things that are better to show than to explain, - he whispered into my lips.

\- Do you show everyone here that I'm yours? - I whispered into his lips, biting them slightly.

\- Obviously, - he whispered, grinning, - And not just mine, but also an Alpha. So that everyone knows, with whom they communicate and who is in front of them. To respect and abide by the law, as they do with me.

\- And they will guess that we are a couple and that we are created for each other like mates? - I whispered, blushing when he began to stroke my leg. I noticed a movement below the cliff behind Aiden and looked out. There were three guys there, one of them was William.

\- Alpha? - the guys called him. Aiden pouted his lips in displeasure, stroking my leg.

\- Always at the wrong time, - he whispered, kissing me gently on the lips, pressing me harder to his chest.

\- They won’t leave us until you talk to them, - I whispered, blushing red on my cheeks, - And you can kiss me later.

\- The true Alpha she-wolf, - he grinned, finally letting go of my leg, and turned to them, holding one hand on my waist, - Yes?

\- There's a conversation, - William said, looking not at Aiden, but at me. I clung to Aiden, feeling protected next to him. Aiden pushed me closer to himself, and went down the rock, standing in front of the guys. The three of them stared at me in surprise, and then looked at Aiden.

\- I'm listening, - he said tensely, clutching me to him and not even going to let me go. From such a hard look that William was looking at me, I was ready to run away.

\- Will she be present during our talk? - asked William, not even hiding his hostility towards me.

\- Yes, - Aiden answered, which surprised the guys. They didn’t seem to understand anything yet, and Aiden himself didn’t seem to be going to say much. Should I start?

\- We would like to talk like Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega, without strangers, - William insisted, looking eye to eye.

\- If you look longer at me, then you can count that your gaze will be considered as a challenge throwing to an Alpha, - I answered because he looked into my eyes. He was very surprised I must say. His jaw dropped and hit the ground, and his eyes were wide on his forehead.

\- Letty is the daughter of the Alpha of the Black Forest’s Pack, - Aiden finally answered, with an undisguised smile on his face and pressed himself against me, buried in his nose into my red hair.

\- The Alpha she-wolf, - summed up the second guy and bowed. He had black hair and brown eyes. When he straightens up, he looked at Aiden, and then back at me, - May I ask who are you to Aiden?

I turned my head and looked at Aiden. He looked into my eyes and closed them for a second, and then he opened and reluctantly pulled away from me. I removed a thin silk scarf from my neck, revealing a dark cherry mark on the right side of my neck. On top of it was a second mark slightly bluish. One mark meant my belonging to Aiden, the second that we are mates with him. William and two other guys stared in surprise at the mark on my neck and before one of them could say anything, Aiden turned his head to the side and lowered the shirt's collar, showing exactly the same marks on his neck. If my marks could not impress them, then the marks on his body made them forget about all the doubts that they had before in their heads.

\- We are mates, - Aiden answered in a slightly rude voice, and sharply pressed me to his side, - You can pass this information on to all the members of my pack.

\- Got it, - William nodded, and looked at me with displeasure, but quickly looked away.

\- Could you…, - I whispered in Aiden’s ear, - Introduce the other two guys to me, please?

\- Mm, the one who asked who are you to me is Chris. He is a gamma leader. The one that keeps silent all the time is Matt. Omega, - Aiden answered me, pointing to the guys in front of me. They nodded their heads, smiling easily at the corners of their lips.

\- Letty, - I answered in case someone did not know my name or just forgot it.

\- We will be in our house, - Aiden answered, referring to the house in which he had lived alone before I came here, and quickly went to it, leading me next to him. I started to get very worried. I have never lived in the same house with a man, especially with my man. I'm sure it will be entertaining.


	11. The Hot Beginning

When someone knocked on the door, I opened my eyes and looked at Aiden. He still slept sweetly, his head buried in my chest, and holding me in his grip. He laid on me, a knee between my legs. Of course, it terribly confused me, but if it is so comfortable for him, then why not.

\- Come in, - I answered, looking at the door. Our guest was William. He probably came to see Aiden, but I didn’t want to wake him up, - Aiden recently fell asleep. If it’s not urgent, come back later.

\- I came to talk with you, - William took the chair and put it next to the bed, glancing at Aiden, who was sleeping peacefully, - If the Alpha she-wolf does not mind.

\- Depending on what the Beta wolf needs, - I answered, but I pointed my hand at the chair, fingering Aiden's hair. William sat down and sighed.

\- I want to know the details, - he answered suddenly, studying me with his intent look, - At first, I thought you were just another girl who decided to win Alpha’s heart, but... These marks are on your neck... Aiden wouldn’t put them just like that. And he obviously would not allow anyone to put a mark on himself...

\- We've known each other since childhood, - I replied, looking at how Aiden is sleeping and then at William, - Aiden’s father with his family were part of my father’s pack. My father knew that the Pack would die, so he advised Aiden’s father to leave and create his own. By this, he saved their lives.

\- And he did it because he knew Aiden was your mate? - specified William. Hm, he is not so stupid as it seemed to me at first, - Your father’s wolf had a gift of foresight.

\- Yes. Aiden's father came to mine to thank..., - I began, but he interrupted me.

\- Is the Alpha of the Black Forest’s Pack alive? - William couldn’t resist asking.

\- No, - I shook my head, - Three years ago, dad died. But during his lifetime, he kept repeating that Aiden and I were made for each other and constantly left us together.

\- But, when you came here and came to us, you seem to be completely different, - he specified.

\- After the death of my father, I forgot everything. I loved him so much that after death I received trauma and my memory erased everything related to the world of werewolves and my father. Aiden was the only one who remembered this, - I explained, looking at Aiden. He took a deep breath and rubbed his nose over my collarbones, and continued to sleep. Suddenly I felt hot. My cheeks were burning and when I saw William’s eyes on me, I looked away, embarrassed. A man had never slept on me yet and I was not as close to anyone as to Aiden.

\- It was you who put a mark on him, right?

\- Have you seen it before? - I asked, continuing to hide my face behind Aiden’s head.

\- Yes. But I didn’t ask. I knew that eventually, he would tell me. Well, either he or the one who put this mark on him, - William suddenly smiled.

\- It was at the birthday party, on the territory of this pack... One girl started flirting with him and me..., - I hesitated and remembered the moment of that bite. I remembered how Aiden was stunned and how he laughed on me, saying that I was very jealous...

\- You put a mark. Now everything has come together: why you came here, why Aiden reacted in that way to you when I pulled you out of the pack..., - William rubbed his nose and sighed, - Well, now I know what I wanted. Except for one thing...

\- Why did I come here? - I clarified although it seemed to me that Catherine, as the wife of Beta, probably told her husband.

\- Catherine told me, - he confirmed my thoughts, - More precisely, I have two questions. First, what gift did your wolf have and the second, did Aiden talk about the ritual of the Alpha she-wolf?

\- The ritual of the Alpha she-wolf? That is, how to become it? - I specified, on which I received an affirmative nod, - He said. And about the gift, I don’t know yet... It has not appeared yet...

\- Mmmm, - I heard a lowing on my chest and looked at Aiden. He loosened his grip and began to stretch.

\- I have to go, - William stood abruptly, and putting the chair back in its place, he left, closing the doors to our bedroom on his own. Aiden was breathing deeply and I felt his hot breath on my chest. Did it fluster me?

\- Aiden? - I called him, blushing. I was lying on the bed in shorts, and the belt on Aiden's pants pressed my legs for a little and constantly rubbed against my naked thighs. It was a bit uncomfortable, and at the same time, it really makes me flush bright red.

\- Baby? - he opened his eyes, noting a red blush on my cheeks. Aiden quickly lowered his head down and just buried himself in my chest, and his lips touched my breasts. I began to breathe faster, feeling heat spreading over my body, and my mind becoming cloudy. Aiden stood up abruptly and I saw a blush on his cheeks, - I'm sorry, baby...

I sat on the bed blushing thickly, still feeling his body on me, especially his breathing and a kiss on... my breasts. Bad thoughts began to creep into my head and the realization that Aiden was reading them was killing me. I blushed even thicker, embarrassed, and lowered my head.

\- Are you a virgin? - he suddenly specified, and I raised my head, glancing at him. My face was burning, I felt heat all over my body, and I was very stuffy.

\- Yes ..., - I did not understand why I was so excited by the fact that his belt rubbed against my thighs, and even one kiss could not flutter me so much. And then it dawned on me... I grabbed a T-shirt and squeezed it, - Oh no...

\- The mating season, - Aiden buried his fingers in his hair and growled softly. I jumped out of bed and walked away from him.

\- Aiden, I'm scared... I... I have to stay away from you... Why now ..., - I panicked. Yes, I am a virgin, he will be my first man, so I'm terribly scared... I am afraid.

\- William, - I jumped sharply and stared at the opened door.

\- Yes, my Alpha, - William looked at Aiden, then at me, and came to us, closing the doors on himself, - What, already? I just was...

\- It's not my fault! - I shouted, clinging to the wall.

\- Of course, you are out of the blame, - William looked at me reassuringly, - It is not your fault, the mating season always comes unexpectedly and at the most inappropriate moment.

\- Do I need to stay away from Aiden? - I looked at William with frightened eyes.

\- I'm afraid it won't help, - William shook his head, - You're connected now with these marks. He feels you.

\- Do you propose to arouse his desire sooner? - from the mere thought of our... sex, it threw me into a fever. I shook my head.

\- Moreover, he can read your thoughts, which is even worse, - William answered.

\- Can you not scare her? - Aiden looked at William, and then came up to me and wrapped me in his gentle embrace, - I'm sorry... Everything will be fine, baby... Don’t be afraid...

\- Aiden was restrained from the very moment of growing up, from the very first mating season, if you already awakened his desire, then sex is inevitable, - William explained, - Aiden’s desire will be very strong. You have to be ready before this happens.

\- What can arouse his desire? - I clarified, clinging to Aiden and squeezing my hands on his back.

\- A lot of things... Passionate kiss, vulgar thoughts, - William hesitated, glancing at Aiden, and getting permission, continued, - You… in naked or in revealing clothing...

\- Don't go on, - I said, embarrassed, and glanced at Aiden, saying nothing. I was scared to even think about anything. How can we live together now if I am afraid to awaken his desire? And if he does not restrain himself and pounce on me?

\- Stop it, - Aiden took my face in his hands, - Don't think about it. Forget it. You are strong, crush this desire. It shouldn’t rule you. You have to control it.

I closed my eyes, throwing all my thoughts away. I must listen to Aiden, muffle this desire, crush it, it won’t control me. I felt how my body temperature was returning to its previous limits, and my heart was slowing down.

\- Good girl, - Aiden kissed my forehead.

\- Aiden, - William looked at him. Aiden and I turned to him, - Please remember that any of your actions may arouse her desire as well. In addition, as I understand it, this is the first season and...

\- Yes, - Aiden answered instead of me.

\- Everything is very handy, you know, - William rubbed the bridge of his nose, - But I'm sure you can handle it. Aiden, there are things waiting for us.

\- I'll be there soon, - answered Aiden. William left our room, and I looked at Aiden, in his magical blue-brown eyes. Every time I looked at them, I drowned in his eyes.

\- I need to work, - he kissed me the top of the head, and turned away, took things from the closet, and went into the shower. I sighed and looked at my little suitcase with clothes, as it were, and at Aiden’s huge wardrobe. Yes, I definitely need new clothes. Maybe I should go shopping with Catherine?

\- The bathroom is free, - Aiden stepped out of the bathroom and stared at me. I saw him in the reflection of the mirror. He was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt, as well as high boots of military-style.

\- Aiden, I wanted to ask, what about school? - I turned and looked at him, putting the clothes on the hangers.

\- School is like that, for fun... - he shrugged, - Yes, and you have already graduated from the school in Dallas, haven't you?

\- Yes, - I nodded and looked at his tattoos, which were visible on his hands. He noticed my gaze and came up to me, - So, is school fake?

\- Of course, you don’t have to worry, - he smiled, taking me by the chin and looked into my eyes, - Please be the same as before.

\- What are you talking about? - I looked into his eyes and drowned in them again.

\- Be the way you were before you found out about the mating season. Do not be afraid. I won’t lose my head until you give me permission. William is partly right, but he does not know that I will never go against your will, so even if you awaken my desire, everything will not happen before you are ready for this. The mating season is not an obstacle for us, - he kissed me on the forehead, and then headed for the exit from the bedroom, but stopped, and said, at last, - I liked the idea of you going with Catherine and buying some clothes for yourself. Should I give you some money?

\- I have it, - I smiled calmly and waved my hand. His answer more than satisfied me. I can live in peace and not be afraid that Aiden will attack me, losing his head from strong desire. He holds himself in control and so far, does not cause any trouble. I went to the bathroom and began to wash, and when I got out, I stared in surprise at Catherine sitting on the sofa, - Um...

\- Aiden sent me. He said that shopping awaits us! - she exclaimed joyfully and jumped to her feet, grabbing me by the shoulders, - We will buy so much for you, believe me, Aiden will lose his head.

\- This is precisely what we don’t need, - I patted my eyes. She stopped and walked away from me.

\- Sorry, yes, I remember what William told me, but I think that he is wrong. Aiden always kept control excellent, and even if this happens, it will happen between you sooner or later, so...

\- Catherine, that’s not the point. I'm not afraid to sleep with Aiden, I ..., - I turned to the closet, standing in a towel, - Aiden will be my first and...

\- Letty, - Catherine came closer to me and took over my shoulders, - Aiden has the best self-control and if you don't allow him, he won’t do anything.

\- He told me the same thing, - I looked in the mirror, - All right, let's go shopping. Since school is fake, I need to get distracted from bad thoughts.

\- You will not regret it, - Catherine jumped up and smiled, - Dress faster, I'll drive the car out.

\- Good, - I went into the wardrobe and began to dress.

I left Aiden’s house and closed it, looking around. Aiden's house ... More precisely, our house was very beautiful and for a long time, I could not take my eyes off it.

\- Do you like it? - I trembled and jumped in place, feeling strong male hands on my waist, and a velvet voice very close to my ear, - You're so beautiful.

\- Aiden, - I hugged his arms, holding myself in control, - I just didn’t inspect it yesterday, and...

\- Catherine has already driven out the car, - he smiled, - Good luck with your shopping. And buy a lot of everything beautiful, otherwise, there’s too much space in my wardrobe.

\- Good, - I kissed his cheek, gave him the keys to the house and went to Catherine’s car, sat down and we left along the same road that Aiden brought me here yesterday.

\- So where are we going? - Catherine smiled and looked at me while driving.

\- Probably, the best clothing store, - I suggested, looking at her. She smiled, nodded, and added gas. At first, we just drove through the forest tunnel and there was no sign of a conversation between us, but as soon as we entered the city, Catherine seemed to breakthrough.

\- How do you like to be with Aiden? – she asked. I looked at her, arched an eyebrow.

\- What are you talking about? – I doubted and she looked at me grinning.

\- William told me how embarrassed you were when Aiden was sleeping on you.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

\- William tells you such intimate things. When I catch him…, - I turned to the window and crossed my arms over my chest. I did not know how to answer such a question, because I really did not know what to tell her. I’ve been with Aiden only a couple of days, although I remember and understand that we were a couple before my father’s death, that is, we’ve been dating for a long time, but... Although I am very good with Aiden, he is so gentle and I see and feel that he wholeheartedly loves me. He loves me since childhood, endured, he was waiting for me, how brave he was at the same time.

\- I am happy with him, - I finally answered her question, continuing to look in the mirror. Catherine stopped at one of the shops and parked the car, looked at me.

\- That is the most important thing, - she stroked my shoulder and got out of the car. I took my purse, put the phone there, and went out next. Catherine closed the car and waved a hand to two girls, one of whom turned out to be Bella.

\- Who I see, - Bella and the other girl came closer and stared at me. Bella spoke first, - Our runaway girl?

\- It must be I who is getting angry, - I crossed my arms over my chest, - It was you who didn’t tell me anything and ran away, and at the most difficult moment of my father’s death, you weren’t there! And then you didn’t even deign to tell me everything when I arrived here.

\- Letty, you know, neither I nor anyone else could tell you, - Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

\- Should this reassure me? - I arched an eyebrow, - You were my best friend and you betrayed me. You ran away and said nothing!

I heard my phone vibrate and took it out of my bag, looking at the SMS.

_“How are you, my baby?”_

SMS from Aiden was like honey to the soul.

 _“I remember our skirmish in the store,”_ I wrote to him and sent an emoticon. Catherine, Bella, and the third girl looked at me questioningly.

\- Never mind. What was, it was. I am glad that everything turned out as it is, - I looked at the phone again.

_“This has expanded my collection.”_

_“A collection of what? My fails? I was ready to kill you for undressing me!”_

_“Letty...”_

_“Oh,”_ I grimaced and felt my heart pounding. Did he remember that incident and...

 _“Don't say that”_ \- after reading his SMS I calmed down - _“It was not a fail. You behaved very nice. That was me, who was very rude, but I believe my behavior woke your wolf up.”_

_“Most likely you were the one who awakened her.”_

I looked at the girls staring at me.

\- It’s Aiden, - I said, and all their questions immediately disappeared. I quickly wrote Aiden SMS.

_“I'm going to choose clothes, I'll write later!”_

And without waiting for his answer, I put the phone in my bag and ran into the store after the girls.

\- So what do you want to choose? - Catherine looked at me.

\- Before I choose my clothes, I want to know whom I am choosing them with, - I glanced at Catherine, - You are a beta she-wolf, I know. What about others?

\- Gamma she-wolf, - Bella looked at me with her dark green eyes.

\- I am Rose, - smiled the girl with dark blond wavy hair and dark brown eyes, - Omega she-wolf.

\- Nice to meet you all. Did you already have your marks? Were they as painful as they say? - I suddenly asked.

-Well, yeah we got our marks, but…, - started Bella.

\- Only Alpha she-wolf goes through such a ritual. This is considered to be a special honor, - Catherine smiled, - Beta, Gamma, and Omega she-wolves are called like that after Beta, Gamma, and Omega wolves have marked them, but they are not like the Alpha she-wolf’s mark.

\- It's almost the same mark as Aiden put on you the first time. He bites you, a mark appeared and you are already a she-wolf of the corresponding status.

\- And how is this different from the ritual of the Alpha she-wolf? - I did not understand.

\- The Alpha she-wolf’s mark is put only during the first sex of the alpha couple, it is very beautiful and very painful. And our marks are ordinary. They can be put at any time and everywhere, - Rose smiled.

\- They are not so special, - Catherine smiled, - Every girl in our pack has at least once fantasized about this.

I blushed and turned away.

\- Stop it.

I stepped forward, inspecting the hangers with clothes, to make myself as beautiful and as sexy as possible. Well, I can’t help myself, I want Aiden to like the clothes I’ll wear.

\- I'm sure Aiden will drool, - Catherine giggled, examining the clothes I had already chosen and held on my right hand. I was still inspecting with my left, maybe there is something very special.

\- I'm sure you're right, - Bella giggled, whispering in my ear, - Do you want to quickly become an Alpha She-Wolf or do you want Aiden so badly? 

\- Stop it, - I looked at them both with a stern look, and both of them sharply lowered their heads. I’m the Alpha she-wolf on my own, I’m the daughter of Alpha, I’m a mate of Alpha, and I have power over them even if I’m not the Alpha she-wolf of their pack yet. I looked at the two of them a little more, then took the clothes and went into the dressing room.

\- She made you two shut up with one glance, which is considered to be a very hard task, isn't that an indicator? - Rose got out of the car, holding in her hands packages with my clothes. Just behind her came Bella and Catherine, and I sat behind the wheel. The girls drank a bit at a restaurant, but I didn’t want to, so I had to drive. I drove the car into the garage, put it in the indicated place, and got out, closing it. When I went outside, I saw that William was hugging Catherine, Chris was hugging Bella, and Matt was hugging Rose. Aiden was not visible with them and I was immediately upset. I felt sad, but I went up to them and held out my hands for my purchases when suddenly my hands were caught, someone circled me, and turned my face in the opposite direction, and after that kissed me. I heard a stunning smell of cologne and that sweet smell tickled my nose. How easily he is driving me crazy.

\- Aiden, - I whispered to his lips.

\- I missed you, - he crossed our fingers and still holding my hands, crossed them at my waist with his own.


	12. You and Me

\- Me too, - she said, looking confused at me. I like the blush on her cheeks. I pulled her closer to me and gently kissed her lips, biting them a bit. She closed her eyes and I felt the trembling of her body. She always reacts to me like that. I grinned and kissed her lips again. Letty opened her eyes and stared at me, - Aiden.

\- Yes, baby? - I reluctantly looked up from her, and she looked embarrassed, lowering her head and hid it on my shoulder. I let go of her hands and pressed her to my torso, kissing her ear, whispering, - What happened darling?

\- They were mocking me, - she whispered, pouting her lips and hiding in my shoulder. I looked up and looked at Catherine, Bella, and Rose. The girls quickly lowered their heads and blushed thickly. What fucking gossips!

\- About? - I specified, not hiding my irritation.

\- That I buy clothes to drive you crazy... - I lowered my head down, seeing, as she was blushing thicker.

\- _My little tomato_ , - I grinned, running my nose across her neck. Her body seemed to catch fire, her breathing quickened, her trembling intensified, and I saw her eyes sparkle. I felt her flame begin to cover me too.

\- Aiden, - she jumped away from me, and I closed my eyes, suppressing the desire within me. She is not ready yet, she is afraid, not yet, too early. These words helped me calm down and I opened my eyes, reaching out my hands to her.

\- Come here, - I saw that she calmed down too, and even ceased to be embarrassed. I hugged her waist and looked at the beta, gamma, and omega she-wolves, - I hope this does not happen again. I want you to respect Letty.

\- Sorry, Alpha, - the girls lowered their heads down.

\- Alpha couple’s personal life does not concern you at all, - I barked and looked at William, - Take the purchases and take them to the house, leave them on the bed. Further, you are free.

\- I obey, my Alpha, - he bowed, quickly took Letty's purchases away, and walked toward my house. I hugged my girl and turned, went with her for a walk in the forest.

\- Do you want to enjoy the sunset or sit at the riverbank? - I smiled at her, going towards the forest.

\- Is it possible to choose both? - she smiled, looking at me. I nodded and went to the lake, clutching her to me.

\- I can explain why they behaved like that, they wanted to be what you are to me.

\- That can explain everything, - Letty kept her blue eyes on me. I could not resist and pressed her to me, kissing her on the lips. They were so sweet. All these years I dreamed of touching her sweet lips and feeling them on mine. Moreover, how hard it was at first to meet her and not be able to either hug or kiss her. And I really wanted to...

I took off my jacket, laid it on the grass near the lake, and sat on it myself, putting her in front of me and pressing her back to my torso, resting my head on her fragile shoulder.

\- And so has every girl from your pack done this? - she asked, looking at the lake. It was in the middle of the forest, from all sides there were dense trees. The lake was covered in a light fog, but the sky was visible. The sun peeked out from behind the trees, it was already setting.

\- Our pack, - I corrected her, - Yes, each.

\- Why?

\- Because the Alpha Wolf is considered an ideal. The ideal leader, ideal men. Every baby boy, teen boy, and man of the pack wants to be like Alpha, and every baby girl, teen girl, and woman wants to be a mate for the Alpha Wolf. Catherine, Bella, and Rose are of this category as well.

\- It turns out you're the most coveted man in the pack, - she grinned and lay down on me. I hugged her tight.

\- It turns out, yes, - I closed my eyes, clutching her to me, - But it's good that my heart is already taken.

\- I won’t give you to anyone, - she said and kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled.

\- And I will not give you to anyone, - I answered. She smiled joyfully and freed one hand, beginning to stroke my cheek.

\- Was it difficult for you at the beginning when I arrived? When I turned out to hate you, - she blushed on her cheeks.

\- It was very difficult. I was very surprised to recognize you as that girl whom William led away from the pack. I wanted to hug you, kiss you, I really missed you. Those three years without you were hell. I was especially sick when the girls stuck to me. I imagined how you deal with them, - I smiled, looking at her. She looked at me sadly.

\- I am very sorry that this happened.

\- Well, why would you? As you see, fate brought us together again and I will never let you go again, - I kissed her forehead and smiled, - Yes, and it was fun in places, how you defended against me. Especially there, in the dressing room and on the way from the restaurant, as you fled. Were you jealous?

\- Probably, - she lowered her gaze and turned her head away, looked in the distance, - Probably the feelings that were for you, began even then, to slowly wake up because of your provoking behavior. I was ready to kill that little one... And I was very scared, I did not understand what was happening to me...

I grinned while listening to her.

\- I remember how angry I was looking at your back, and how I was ready to tear William and his sister into pieces. From the moment you appeared, I planned our date in a restaurant in my head, as I will put a mark on you, I hoped that you would remember and everything would return to its place, but there... Everything was destroyed, you ran away and I was left with nothing. I was afraid that strangers would lead you away, so...

\- So you put that mark? Were you afraid that I would run away? - she began to stroke my hands with her delicate thin fingers. My heart sank next to her, and time seemed to no longer exist.

\- Yes. They no longer needed you with that mark, - I buried my nose in her hair. She jumped slightly at his sudden movement and closed her eyes, clinging to me, - Baby...

\- Aiden ..., - I hugged her, hugging her even harder. Finally, she was with me, she is so close, she is mine... The outside world no longer existed for the two of us, no problems, dangers, or obstacles. Only she and I were.

She sat on my lap, facing me _,_ and whispered to my lips.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too, - I kissed her on the lips, putting my hands on her back and pressing her to me. She hugged my neck, kissing me back. She closed her eyes, and as did I. It was so good with her. As if, we are one, inseparable. Her gentle fingers stroked my hair, our lips touched each other, and heat spread throughout our bodies. I fingered her hair with one hand, squeezing her blouse with the other. The desire grew stronger in me. I felt the heat of her body, the frantic beat of her heart. Mine was beating in harmony. I missed her so much, I waited so long. My desire is stronger than me, it takes over me. I roll over sharply and she lies beneath me, and I am on top. I deepened the kiss, playing with her tongue and biting her lips. Her body is trembling, she hugged me with legs around my torso, squeezing my hair and pulling me to her. This clouding of the mind, an uncontrolled desire, it should not be, but I cannot restrain myself. I break the kiss and go down to her neck, covering her delicate skin with hot kisses, go down below, to the collarbone, unfasten the buttons of her blouse on her chest and begin to kiss in the hollow. She bends and makes a sweet loud moan.

\- Damn... - I tear myself away from her and get up abruptly. It throws me into a fever, my body burns, it’s a veil in front of my eyes, and smell in the air. Her smell... I clench my fists. My heart is beating furiously, I feel it beating in my ears and toes. It is the taste of her skin on my lips, her sweet and tender body. She lies in front of me, breathes deeply, and does not understand why I pulled away. Her mind is in the same fog as mine was. Her body is trembling. It throws her into a fever. She lies in such a pose as if she was still waiting for me to return. But I know that this is not so. No, it's too early.

\- Letty, - I say, and she as if at the click of the fingers leaves the trance. She jumps up and looks at me, bewildered.

\- Aiden ... - she does not know where to put herself. She is in a panic. But I can’t hug her, I feel a strong desire inside me, I can’t suppress it, it is stronger than me. All these years of containment can cause a lot of damage. I close my eyes and clench my fists. Now is not the time and place, we are not ready yet. But, I understand that if Alpha’s desire is awakened, then sex is inevitable.

\- I'm sorry... - I open my eyes and see her eyes just in front of me. She is trembling, - I'm sorry Aiden, I... I didn’t want to...

I silently pull her to me, starting to stroke her hair. From her touch to me, my body burns again. I try to stifle my desire, muffle it, crush it. Now is not the time or the place.

\- If you can't help it, then...

\- I'm fine, - I feel my body temperature drop, my breathing returns to normal, and my heart no longer beats so furiously, - This will happen only when you want. If I held on all these years, then, believe me, I will hold on now. But I can tell you that I have never had such a strong and uncontrolled desire.

\- My mind was as in trance, - she snuggled up to me, hugging me tightly and putting her hands on my back.

\- It's okay - I kissed her cheek, - Let's go home.

\- I'm wondering what you bought at the store, - Aiden got up on the bed and looked in my direction. I looked out from the closet door and smiled.

\- Do you want to evaluate my purchases? - he nodded in the affirmative and sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard.

\- Really want to. Is there anything interesting? - he easily licked his lips and I was embarrassed.

\- Yes, - I looked down, remembering how we both lost our heads by the lake. And if desire again takes over us? But Aiden is my man, my mate, I have nothing to fear... sooner or later it will happen anyway...

\- So what? - he looked at me in bewilderment. I do not want him to suspect that I doubt or fear.

\- Now I’ll quickly decompose and try it on, - I began to quickly unpack things and hang them on the hangers in the wardrobe, quickly laying out the laundry. Probably the most-most interesting thing here was the laundry. I blushed, laying them on a shelf. What did I think when I bought it? Yes, Aiden will definitely go crazy when he sees it on me.

\- What am I going to lose my mind from there? - I flinched and quickly closed the nightstand. I completely forgot that he could read minds.

\- Um ..., - I was confused and did not know what to say at all.., - Uh ... do you want to see clothes or...lingerie?

\- Mmm, - I trembled as his hot arms wrapped around my waist. He began to kiss my neck and threw me into a fever and trembling, - Judging by what you thought, I better not look at the lingerie now...

\- But if you want... then... - I hugged his arms and turned my head, kissed his shoulder, - Sooner or later it will happen anyway.

\- I want you to be ready, - he kissed the top of my head, clutching me to him, - Let's go to sleep. Let’s arrange a fashion show another time.

\- Good, honey, - I kissed on his shoulder.

Early in the morning, I wake up from the noise. When I opened my eyes, Aiden was not there.

\- Aiden? - I patted my eyes when suddenly the bathroom door opened and Aiden came out. He was naked, only his lower body was hidden behind a towel. I saw droplets of water flowing down his muscled body, as patterns were drawn on his tattoos. Aiden removed the towel from his head with which he wiped his hair and stared at me.

\- Good morning, - he grinned, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

\- Why are you laughing? - I got out of bed, straightening my shirt. It jumped up, exposing my flat tummy.

\- You looked at me like that..., - Aiden came closer to me and put his hand on my back. He was so hot, I flinched. It was like an electric shock, - A little more and you would have salivated.

\- Well, to be honest, - I looked into his eyes, - I was, you just didn't notice.

Aiden laughed out loud, but I could not resist so as not to run fingers on his tattoos. I think I fell into a trance and saw nothing but Aiden in front of me. How handsome he is... Now, I understand that I am losing, putting off the moment of our closeness for later. Aiden laughed even louder when he heard my thoughts. I pouted my lips.

\- Don't you dare laugh at my thoughts, - I squeezed his loincloth in my hand and Aiden stared at me dumbfounded. My hand was cold and when I touched his hot skin, goosebumps ran through his body. He sharply pressed me with his back to the wardrobe door and whispered in a sweet voice almost to my breasts.

\- Do you want to play, baby?

His breath burned my skin, I felt my body begin to burn. He touched my skin on the collarbone with his lips, pulled my shirt down with his hand, and kissed it at the hollow. He is playing with me. I blushed deeply and let go of his towel, but I slipped my hand under it and ran a hand over his cock. He growled.

\- Baby, don’t play with me, - he growled in my breasts. I breathed fast, feeling my heart beating fast as well.

\- You started it first, - I whispered, continuing to wave my hand over his dick. I blushed thickly. He was big, I felt it under my fingers. And he hardened from my stroking.

\- A couple more times, and you'll play it out, - he whispered into my ear and let out a very quiet moan. I breathed even more often. He is not just playing. He wants me to quickly get used to and believe him. He also wants me to want him. Let's see which of us can’t stand the first.

\- You started it first, - I repeated, continuing to stroke him. Aiden growled softly, and then went down with his hand and climbed under my shorts. I looked at him dumbfounded, - Aiden, no.

\- You were the first to begin, - he retorted and began to stroke me between my legs. I was thrown into heat, and I could not resist, spreading my legs. Aiden let out a loud roar and pressed me with his body into the closet door, eagerly staring at my lips. I moaned, feeling under my fingers how his cock became firm and rested against my leg. I began to stroke him and drive from the base to the beginning and back. Aiden passionately kissed me, and his fingers stroked between my legs. I felt how quickly I got wet and it caused a predatory smile on Aiden's face. He abruptly pulled out his hand, grabbed my butt, and carried me to bed. Does this mean he lost control?

He laid me on the bed, tore off my pajamas, and began to eagerly kiss my nipples. I moaned louder, squeezing my hand on his cock and arched. Aiden growled, and then took my hands and pressed them to the head of the bed. I could not resist. I liked him so much that I didn't say a word.

I had never slept with a man in terms of sex, and everything Aiden did was new to me. I did not know whether we would have full sex or if Aiden was up to something. 

\- I asked you not to play with me, - he whispered to my lips, I felt something entering me. I was thrown into a fever, my body trembled, my stomach aches and I spread my legs further. Aiden grinned, inserting a finger into me and watching. I was lying naked, my body was trembling, I was excited to the limit, my nipples were sticking out, and between my legs everything was wet. Aiden licked my nipple, and when his finger entered me completely, he began to move it. I felt myself flowing, and a crazy fever passed through my body. I moaned, and when Aiden’s tongue licked my nipple, I trembled.

\- Aiden... - I moaned. He grinned and licked my nipple again, I let out another moan, and he grinned again.

\- You asked for it, - Aiden began to move his finger faster, and I moaned loudly. What is he doing to me... But I like it. I began to wriggle and moan loudly, covering my mouth with a pillow. Aiden grinned, licking my nipple and moving his fingers in me. For a long time he did not have to torment me, I arched and ended abundantly, clenching my hands into fists. Aiden grinned and stood up, taking his hands from me.

\- Sorry, baby, but I have to go to work, - he kissed me on the lips and with difficulty looking up from me, headed to the wardrobe. While he was dressing, I quickly ran into the bathroom in a cold shower to cool, otherwise, I would pounce on him. When I agreed to live with Aiden, I could not even imagine that he was so passionate and hot... What a man…

I heard a chuckle in the bedroom and then the doors closed.

\- You'll regret it yet, - I whispered.


	13. The Healer

I went outside, hoisting myself up. The air in the forest was clean and fresh. Birds sang as there was a light breeze. It ruffled my red hair and blew it in the wind. I tried not to think about what was just with Aiden, so as not to blush. I cannot admit that I did not like it. He definitely achieved the result he wanted. He is so sexy, handsome, and passionate that I don’t know where to put myself.

\- Help! Help! - I heard a scream and began to look around. Below was a man running back and forth waving his hands and screaming. He was very alarmed. I jumped down and stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

\- What happened? - he looked at me being frightened, then squeezed my shoulders.

\- Help, please help!

\- How can I help you? - I clarified, noticing how people began to gather around us and whisper.

\- My wife, she’s giving birth... I called an ambulance, there was no ambulance, something went wrong... She’s screaming, she said it hurts..., - he said and it was really hard to understand him, but I got that the woman in labor needed help. I’m not a doctor, I didn’t take birth and did not give birth, but deep inside my soul, I felt that I could help. The she-wolf began to run around, and my hands... I felt as if my palms were burning from inside.

\- Lead, - I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine, ran to his house. I did not think about anything else but helping that woman. What's wrong with her? How could I help her? I never gave birth and did not accept them. I absolutely don’t know what to do.

“I will help”

It was my she-wolf. I felt her support and for some reason understood that together we could handle it. We ran into the house, then went upstairs, got to one of the rooms which door was opened and I saw her. She groaned in pain, screamed, and held on to her stomach. The blond woman was crying, and begging to save her child.

\- Hush, - I sat down beside her and felt something tingling my palms from the inside. She looked at me and grabbed my elbow. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

\- Something is wrong with him… I can’t push him, something is holding him inside me...help him, please… I don’t want my baby to die...- I hardly understood her words through sobs, but I understood that the baby has stuck inside her and I need to help her somehow to not let her baby die. The baby must not be allowed to die. I took her face in my hands.

\- Hush, I'll do everything, - I saw the reflection of my eyes in hers. They were wolfish. Amber. My eyes rarely, even when turning, changed their eye color. I have never seen my eyes being amber. My vision was so clear that I could see a speck of blood on the woman’s shirt, but it was so small that my human eyes did not see it. I looked at the woman’s belly and dropped the sheet with which she was covered down. I put my hands on her belly and my palms began to burn again as if something had been burning them from inside. I saw a light green glow and did not understand at all what it was. However, the woman stopped screaming and her head fell on the pillow. The green flame grew stronger, I saw how it completely envelops my hands. I did not have time to think about what it is and where it came from. My goal was to save a woman and her child.

The room was stuffy. The woman was wet. So do I. When I examined the room with wolf eyes, it seemed to me that half the pack gathered here.

\- It is too hot in the room, go outside, please, - I ordered, and no one of the werewolves present here dared to disobey my order. Yes, I’m not the Alpha she-wolf of this pack and so far I don’t control it, but I am a mate of their Alpha, so they had no reason not to obey me. So, a husband, me, and a woman in labor left.

\- How can I help? - he turned to me with a worried look on his face.

\- Go see an ambulance, - I answered, closing my eyes. I felt my hands burning, tingling palms, and at the same time, I heard a woman begin to push. I opened my eyes, staring at her.

\- He is going to join us, - she looked at me with eyes full of surprise and tears, - I feel it… He’s going to be born...

\- Push him, - I ordered, realizing that my voice had never been as cold and stern as then. I looked at her belly and at my hands: they were shrouded in a green semi-transparent flame, which seemed to go to the woman through the stomach directly to the child. Did that flame help the baby to unravel from the thing holding him inside his mother’s belly? Was the umbilical cord holding him? How did that flame could help to unravel the umbilical cord? What is going on?

\- Faster, faster, they need help! - I heard a scream and not taking my hands up from the woman in labor, I looked at the door. Ambulance doctors rushed over and began to look around.

\- She's not transportable! - shouted one of them.

\- Yes, she is already giving birth! - I barked, and both doctors stared at me, - Take the child!

\- You said there were some problems? - asked one doctor and started searching for something in his bag, so the second squatted beside the woman in labor and exclaimed in surprise.

\- Baby, baby, I see the head!

I closed my eyes, feeling a severe headache and burning sensation in my hands. They burned, it hurt, but I held on. I have to endure in order to calm the pain of the woman in childbirth and for the baby to be born soon. I did not know what I was doing and how I was helping, but I understood that until the baby screams, I can’t remove my hands.

I abruptly opened my eyes when I heard a baby’s first cry. The doctor stood up, holding a dirty baby in his arms. He cried loudly, clutching his small hands into fists. The father of the child cried, the mother, too. They cried no less than a baby. I removed my hands, feeling like my head was ready to blow up. I got to my feet and staggered. The world circled in my eyes like a spinning top. I passed through the doctors staggering from side to side and went downstairs. My hands burned badly, the pain was almost unbearable, my head hurt a lot. I closed my eyes, then opened, and stopped on the porch of the house. There were a lot of people around, they looked at me, and I seemed to be in a trance. Someone shouted, whispered, but I did not hear them. I could only see their moving lips. I have to get home to relax. I took a step, the second and then the ground vanished under my feet. Someone shouted something again, I saw someone’s hands in front of me, felt myself leaning on someone’s shoulder, but then I slipped away and fell down to the ground. I blinked, no longer seen either as a wolf or as a human, I have a veil before my eyes and a hellish pain in my hands. I fall into the abyss.

When I woke up, my head hurt terribly, but a pleasant smell hit my nose, tickling it. I opened my eyes, noticing that human vision had returned to me, but the veil still stood in front of my eyes.

\- Mm, - I moaned, deciding to get up, but couldn't. Strong male hands gripped me in a protective cocoon.

\- How do you feel? - I heard Aiden's voice very close to my ear.

\- How is the child? - I asked, putting my hands onto Aiden’s hands, and trying to recover as quickly as possible. My head was still spinning a little, there was fog in front of my eyes, but I could make out William sitting next to the bed on the armchair and Catherine standing next to him. I heard a laugh next to me and leaned my head back against Aiden’s chest.

\- You are selfless, Letty, - I heard William say that - You put yourself in great danger, but despite this, you ask what’s up with the child.

\- William! - Catherine barked and sat next to the bed, holding my hand.

\- Come in, - I heard Aiden say and looked up at the man who just came in. It was the same man who was screaming for help, the father of the child. He went to the bed and knelt down.

\- Thank you very much... you... you saved my son...

I easily turned my head in his direction. The fog before my eyes gradually receded, and I could see something was hidden in his hands beside the small plaid. I reached out, pushing it away. There was a nice little baby boy inside it. I smiled and dropped my head back onto Aiden’s muscled chest, feeling a tear flowing down my cheek. Aiden's fingers touched my cheek and removed a tear.

\- I'm very glad your son is fine.

\- We don’t know how you did it, but... you did a miracle...

I smiled and suddenly looked at my hands. They were rewound with bandages.

\- I don’t know either...

The man looked at me, and smiled, handing me the baby.

\- If you want, you can hold him. You are now his guardian Angel.

I smiled and saw Aiden's arms loosen their grip and he took his hands off me. I sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Aiden, and extended my arms to the man. He stood up, carefully gave me the baby, and backed up. I put one hand under his head, the second under the butt, and pressed him to me. He was completely tiny, but the main thing is that he is alive and feeling well.

\- How did it happen? - I heard William's voice, not taking my eyes off the baby.

\- I don't know at all. I ran there and realized that I should and could help. Then, the she-wolf told me that she would help. As soon as I saw a woman as if I felt her pain on myself, so... - I looked at the baby and smiled at him. He slept sweetly, clinging to me as if I were his mother. I felt Aiden's gaze on me and looked into his magical eyes. He gazed at me with a smile, then at the baby. I was embarrassed, realizing what he was thinking and looked away.

\- We called him Darius, - the man smiled - And my name is Thomas. My wife is Linda. You are now a welcome guest in our home.

\- More desirable than Alpha itself, - Aiden said with a giggle. Thomas was embarrassed and looked down at the floor.

\- Aiden, - I looked at him a little sternly. He grinned at me and hugged me around the waist, pulling me to him and buried his nose in my neck. I looked at the baby, and then at William. He expected a continuation of my story.

\- I put my hands on Linda’s stomach and felt the heat in my hands as if they were burning from the inside. Then the palms began to tingle as if someone was pointing a needle at them from the inside. And then they became covered with a green flame, - I explained, still holding the baby in my arms and swinging him. 

\- Were your eyes wolfish? - specified William.

\- Yes, - I nodded, recalling the sharpness of vision that was during the birth.

\- You are a Healer, - Aiden answered, hugging me tightly and breathing to my neck.

\- A rare gift, - agreed on William, - It is a she-wolf’s gift.

\- I suspected it when you were running away from me. You twisted your ankle, remember? - Aiden looked at me with a smile. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. I was embarrassed. Of course, I do remember. I was running away from him so fast that I almost broke my leg. But the truth is, when I jumped into the house and turned into a human, my leg no longer hurt.

\- I remember, - I nodded, deciding not to specify all the details.

\- When I went into the house, you weren’t limping at all, as if nothing had happened, - Aiden recalled.

\- After the transformation, the leg no longer hurt, - I answered, then I lowered my head and saw that the baby woke up and began to whimper. I glanced at Thomas and gave him his son, - He must be hungry.

\- Thank you again, - Thomas bowed, clutching his son, - We will never forget your generosity.

Thomas still wanted to say something but glanced briefly at Aiden, apparently changed his mind and disappeared behind the door. William and Catherine stared at us.

\- You looked so good with the baby! I wish you had your…

\- Catherine! - Aiden snapped. I felt a blush and lowered my eyes, then hid on Aiden’s neck. We didn’t even have sex, how did we suppose to have a baby, and... Well, it’s too early, no? Although Aiden looked at me and at the child in my arms like he wanted that baby to be ours... Maybe he, like Alpha, is supposed to have many children? Maybe even now he is supposed to have children, and we don’t even...

\- Letty, stop it, - I wavered, remembering again that Aiden can hear my thoughts. He hugged me, putting his hands on top of mine and pulled me to him, putting me on his legs again. I pressed my back against his torso.

\- William, Catherine, leave us alone, - Aiden ordered, and they both left immediately, - Come on one by one...

\- Why did you look at me and the child like that? - I asked, resting my head on his chest.

\- Because you are very beautiful, and with a child in your arms even more. I imagined for a moment that this is our child, - he admitted. I looked up at him. There was a pink blush on his cheeks.

\- Do you want a child from me? - I asked the second question.

\- I want to have a few kids from you, - I like that Aiden is so honest with me. We are a couple and should not hide something from each other.

\- Right now? - I specified.

\- If you were an Alpha she-wolf of our pack at the moment and my wife, then yes, I would like a child now. But your memory only recently returned to you, we only dated for a couple of days, I can’t and don’t want to demand everything from you all at once, - he answered, and his answer more than satisfied me.

\- And as Alpha, aren't you supposed to have a wife and children? - I specified.

\- It should be, - he answered with a kind of sadness in his voice.

\- I don't like the sadness in your voice. You're hiding something from me, - I glanced up at Aiden again. His eyes were closed, - You were in a hurry to bring me back to memory, because you are running out of time, right? Do you have some time to get a family and children?

\- Not really, but you are right at something, - he answered, relaxing a little.

\- You can trust me, Aiden, - I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling the need to snuggle up to him, thereby expressing my need for him.

\- I was in a hurry to get you back because I really missed you. Yes, and the mating season is supposed to be soon, so I was afraid that you, like the Alpha she-wolf, will be hunted by others without a mark. I didn’t want a conflict between the packs, especially since it would undermine my reputation as the strongest Alpha wolf of the strongest Pack, after a Pack of Black Forest, which, as you know, perished. My Pack and I lead the hierarchy of packs in the world of werewolves. I am often called “The Alpha King” by others.

\- The Alpha King? - I smiled.

\- Yes. If the Alpha King participated in the hunt for the she-wolf, it would certainly be a complete fiasco, - Aiden admitted.

\- So you got me without competitors? - I giggled.

\- Got you? You are not a thing, - he pouted his plump lips, - I have taken what is rightfully mine.

\- Alright, alright, - I smiled.

\- And I, as the Alpha King, am considered an example for other Alphas. I have been leading the pack for a very long time, and for a very long time, I was unmated. A pack needs an alpha she-wolf, one wolf cannot control such a large and strong pack, there is always a couple. Other wolves are already whispering, - he explained, stroking my hair with his nose, - If they recognize me as bad Alpha because I can’t find my she-wolf and start a family, they can throw me off.

\- Throw you off? How? You are ancient! - I was indignant.

\- The Pack can throw me off, - Aiden said sadly, - Alpha should have a sober head, Alpha in love is certainly not a sober head, but there’s an Alpha She-Wolf for that. A pair is always better than one. Everyone is waiting for me to start a family. Then the Pack will be full. This forces the atmosphere. I have been reading this question in the thoughts of every member of my pack for five years now. 

\- Aiden, I...

\- Do not say that. You are not to blame for the fact that you lost your memory, you are not to blame for the fact that we lost three years, your guilt is not in the wolf rules. We must abide by the law.

\- How much time do we have? - I clarified, looking cautiously into his eyes. Moreover, if he says that there is no more time? Nevertheless, what if, the time has already been lost and nothing can be returned back? But what if we are halfway to collapse? What if I remembered everything too late? What if I pulled him to the down?


	14. The time

\- We have time until the end of the mating season, - Aiden answered, looking at me with his magical blue-brown eyes. I blinked several times and stared at him.

\- Until the end of the mating season? But it will not last a year?!

\- Why would it last the whole year? - now Aiden blinked, bewildered at me. 

-Because women are pregnant for nine months, and considering the fact that it is unclear when I will get pregnant, it will be a whole year, Aiden, - I stared at him in bewilderment again, and he just smiled and laughed, then took me by the chin and pulled me to him.

-These are ordinary women who have been pregnant for nine months, - he easily touched my lips with his own lips and said, - She-wolves walk no longer than two months, so we have enough time.

\- What? Two months? - I rounded my eyes in surprise, while Aiden only laughed.

\- Two, and that’s enough, - I felt his breath quicken and he stared into my blue eyes.

\- And how long does the mating season last? - I began to pat Aiden on the cheeks, and a pink blush lit upon them.

_“What is the matter with him?”_

_-_ Three months, - Aiden caught my hand and began to softly kiss my fingers. Now my cheeks were burning with a blush and I could not understand why he had suddenly become so gentle? No, he was gentle with me all the time, but obviously this time it is something new in his behavior towards me. 

\- That is, umm, we have a month to ..., - his lips touched the skin on my wrist and I blushed thicker, feeling how my heart was pounding furiously.

-... to become a family, - his breath began to burn my skin, Aiden rose higher with kisses and my heart seemed to be beating in my ears. He pulled me to his torso and his gentle kisses were already on my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed. From every kiss of his, my body was overwhelmed with heat, I feel as good as never before.

Aiden easily pressed me and laid me on my back on the bed. He hung from above and I hugged his neck. I trusted him. And not a second doubted it.

-That is how our first mating night was supposed to be, - he whispered to my lips and kissed them gently, stroking my leg. I just blinked my eyes. I was as if in a trance. He grinned and kissed my nose.

\- Shall I continue? - I easily opened my lips to answer, but I felt a whining feeling in the lower belly. It was like a dozen butterflies, and exactly this part of the body was pressed by the buckle from Aiden's belt. He looked at me and there was a smile on his slightly puffy lips.

Before one of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

\- Aiden, this is urgent, - it was William's voice.

\- Come in, - Aiden lowered his head down and began to kiss my neck, nibbling the skin easily. I looked at William, a blush appeared on his cheeks. He felt awkward.

\- Speak, William, - I answered breathlessly, trying to control myself and not close my eyes. William bowed his head, looking down at his feet.

\- We have guests, - William answered, and Aiden sharply recoiled from me and stared at him, - The Alpha of the Silver River's Pack with his beta and the Alpha of the Black River's Pack with his beta came to visit us. They notified us of the arrival earlier, - William looked up and ran into Aiden's eyes. It seems to me that he cringed, - Don’t worry, everything is ready.

\- Where are they? - Aiden stood up and with a sharp movement pulled me to him, instantly putting me on my feet.

\- In your office.

\- We'll be there in ten minutes, give them something to do, - Aiden asked, and William nodded while heading to the door.

\- I will bring them up to date, - he added behind the door, and we were left alone. I thought Aiden was about to start gathering in a hurry, but instead, he began to stroke my leg again and kissed my neck.

\- Aiden, it seems to me, or you are in no hurry to meet with other Alphas? - I clarified, but even my question didn’t really make him stop.

\- We have ten minutes, - he mumbled into my neck.

\- It seems to me that this is not enough, Aiden, we need to go to the shower, choose clothes, put our hair in order, and you have to explain for what purpose they came so that I did not look like a fool, - I tried to make him stop, otherwise we'll be late.

\- Mmm, yes, you're right, ten minutes is not enough for me for you, - Aiden sharply let me go and slapped me in my butt, - Go into the shower, I'll look at the clothes for now.

\- Hey, - I was indignant, but instead of saying sorry, he slapped me again. I pouted and went into the bathroom.

\- The bathroom is free now, - I tried to be in the shower for as little time as possible, and when I got out of it, I saw that I stayed there for only three minutes, judging by the wall clock, - This is the fastest shower in my life.

\- Your clothes are on the bed, the shoes are underneath, - Aiden went into the shower and closed the doors. I nodded, and as soon as I approached the bed, I saw that there was lingerie on top of my clothes, - Oh My Lord…

I could not even think that Aiden would pick me lingerie for my clothes. I blushed on my cheeks, took off my towel, wiped my wet body with it, and put on my white lace lingerie. With what did I think when I chose it in the store?

-You were thinking about me when choosing the lingerie, - Aiden's hot hands hugged my waist and he began to bite the marks on my neck. I closed my eyes, holding back a moan. 

\- Did you see a lot of things there? - I whispered.

\- I want to see all this on you, - he whispered into my ear in a seductive voice and grinned; I felt his lips spread in a smile, - You still owe me...

\- I owe to you? - I clarified, squeezing his hands on my naked flat tummy and bit my lip. The smallest thing that the two of us need now is my moan. Our bodies almost reached their limits, we hardly restrained our desires...

\- You ruined our first date, remember? - he whispered, biting my ear.

\- I remember, - I felt his lips stretch out in a grin.

\- Well, - he whispered, and then let me go, slapping my butt, - Dress up quickly, otherwise…

\- Otherwise, what? - emboldened me and asked, turning my face to him. He growled, pressing me with his body to the closet door and bit the skin on my chest.

\- Otherwise, you will be punished, baby. 

\- You said, until I want to, there will be nothing, - I said, looking into his eyes. His amber eyes changed immediately to blue with brown. Right. Desire took possession of him for a while.

\- I'm sorry, - he gently hugged my waist, his nose buried in my red hair, - Sometimes it is stronger than me.

\- I will try to convince myself to do it as soon as possible, - I whispered and kissed his cheek, - They are waiting for us.

\- Yes, I remember, - Aiden let me go and went to the bed, took black pants, and began to dress. I sighed and took a white short dress from the bed, putting it on. This time I managed to take control of him, but who knows if I can continue this way?

\- You can, you will be the only one able to restrain me in any situation, - Aiden answered, turning to face me. His long fingers deftly buttoned buttons on his snow-white shirt. I smiled and bit my lip. It absolutely did not hide his muscled and sexy body, and his strong muscles and cubes on the torso were visible even through her. If I continue to stare at him, I definitely lose my self-control.

\- Can I help you? - his voice was too sexy.

_“Aiden, what are you doing to me?”_

He just grinned and licked his puffy lips.

\- So help need you or no?

\- Depending on what, - I said, and bit my lip, - Damn…

Aiden laughed and stood behind me, fastening the zipper on my dress.

\- What should I do with my hair? - I clarified, watching the picture in the mirror.

\- Leave them loose. I really like your long loose and fluffy hair, - he smiled, moving away from me, - Moreover, you only washed your head last night. 

\- Good, - I nodded and began to comb my hair. Aiden was incredibly beautiful and sexy in his black pants and a white shirt clinging to his body. At the same time, the dress he chose was very suitable for his outfit. I’m sure he carefully selected everything and I want to note that his taste in clothes is excellent. The white tight dress was a little longer than my butt, it well emphasized my beautiful figure and thin waist. My shoulders were completely open, I'm sure Aiden specially picked up so that the marks were visible. The dress had wide straps and they were placed on the forearms on the sides, and because of this, the dress had a deep neckline on the chest, slightly covered with lace. Otherwise, it was pure white and sat perfectly on me.

\- You are stunningly beautiful, - Aiden put his arm around my waist, kissing my bare shoulder, while I combed my hair and shook my head so that it would settle down as it wanted. And it really subsided, and most of the hair was on the left side, as usual. It was fluffy, very long, and slightly wavy. Aiden smiled, hugging me to himself, and admiring me in the mirror.

\- Do we have more time? - I clarified, glancing at the clock.

\- Two minutes left. I will explain to you everything on the way to the office, - Aiden smiled, and let me go, putting on his black boots. I sat on the bed and put on white wicker stiletto heels and stood up, perfumed with my favorite perfume. Aiden also followed my example, the wonderful smell of his cologne hit my nose, then Aiden took my hand, kissed it and we went to his office. As soon as we left the house, the children playing below stopped and looked at us. They began to actively wave our hands and I could not help smiling.

\- I wonder what they think? - I clarified, knowing that Aiden hears their thoughts.

\- That we are very beautiful, - Aiden smiled, abruptly letting go of my hand and hugging me around the waist.

\- Are you jealous? - I looked at him, and he tucked one naughty lock of my hair in my ear.

\- Perhaps, - he answered with a smile on his lips, and then led me towards the main building of this flock, - But I cannot but agree with them that you are very beautiful.

\- Aiden, - I smiled shyly and kissed his cheek, - Now tell me about our guests.

\- Victor and Mark. They and their packs are second and third in the hierarchy after mine… I mean ours. They are my best friends, we often visit each other. They are the only ones who do not envy me and are the first to know the news about me and my pack from the first hand - Aiden led me to the building and opened the door, but Chris ran up to him.

\- Aiden, we are almost done making the tent and everything else, - he answered, breathing faster.

\- Well done, - Aiden squeezed his shoulder, and pushed me in and followed, - They came here because we have an important question. I asked them for help. Our flock is growing and there is less and less space for the living part, so I asked them to give us part of their territory if they have any imbalance.

\- Disbalance? Is that what I think? - I clarified, but when I saw the expression on his face I added, - On the territory of the pack, the living area and the hunting area should be in harmony, and if there is no harmony, and there is disbalance, it can affect the pack itself or its Alpha couple.

\- Yes, that's right. Your father as well as mine often talked about this. We have harmony, but that does not mean that others do have it too. Their territories border our territory and if we will increase the hunting zone, we can increase the living zone. I wanted to do this at the expense of their territory, - Aiden answered, and we headed up the stairs. I pounded the studs on the wooden floor, and Aiden walked almost silently.

\- And you wanted to do it peacefully, deciding to ask? - I asked, stopping on the second floor. Aiden took my hand.

\- Right. We are cultured wolves and follow the rules, - he smiled and led me down the corridor, opening the doors.

\- Ah, we already thought not to wait for you! - heard the displeased male voice of office.

\- Mark, I would be late with such beauty too. I wonder how you came at all, - there was a grin on the face of the second, his voice was more muffled, while the voice of the first was sonorous, just like an alt.

\- Mark, Victor, meet this my love, Letty. She's mine…, - Aiden squeezed my hand and crossed our fingers. It was possession in his voice.

\- Yes, the fact that she is yours is both visible and audible, - the man grinned with a deaf voice and stood up. I heard a pop behind us. Aiden closed the door. A man came up to us, shook Aiden's hand, bowing his head slightly, then looked at me. More precisely, he examined me and kept his gaze on my blue eyes.

\- Victor, be careful, - Aiden warned, squeezing my hand, - She's Alpha.

\- Alpha? - Victor sharply lowered his eyes and looked somewhere in the area of my neck at the marks. Apparently, he was looking for the Alpha she-wolf mark.

\- I am the daughter of the Alpha of the Black Forest’s Pack, - I replied, making Victor easily jerk. He bowed immediately.

\- I'm sorry, I didn’t know, - he looked up at Aiden, - Why haven’t you said it before?

\- I didn’t have enough time, - Aiden shrugged, but a grin played on his lips.

While they looked friendly into each other's eyes, I decided to look at Victor. He was tall, but lower than Aiden by ahead. He had thick curly blond hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tanned, and his body was sore.

_“Hmm, Aiden is a hundred times better than he or the second man. Yes, Aiden is better than them.”_

I heard a chuckle nearby and saw a smile on Aiden's face. He was clearly amused by my thoughts. But I didn’t react at all. I returned my gaze to Victor. He sat on a chair next to his beta, as I understood. Victor was wearing dark brown trousers and a black shirt, the same sneakers.

\- Valentine, -the man sitting next to Victor answered and stood up, bowed, and kissed my hand, immediately releasing it. He had red hair sticking out to the sides and pale skin, dark green eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt and black trousers, and gray sneakers. His body was athletic. He sat back next to Victor.

\- Valentine is beta, - Aiden added, running his nose over my ear. Goosebumps ran through my skin, which caused a smile in Victor, Valentine, and two other men. One of them got up and walked toward us. He had brown hair and gray eyes. Slim, slightly pumped up, in black trousers and a light lemon shirt, the same sneakers.

\- Mark, Alpha of the Black River’s Pack, and this is my beta, Lucas, - he pointed with a hand at the approaching guy. He was very young, maybe even younger than me.

\- His appearance is deceiving, - Aiden whispered in my ear, and I felt his hands curl around my waist, as if in a protective cocoon.

I nodded, continuing to examine Lucas. He had piercing green eyes and dark skin. His hair was golden. He was thin, dressed in all black. They both bowed and sat down. Aiden finally led me to his desk and sat in a wide black armchair, and put me on his lap. He hugged me tighter. I could smell his intoxicating smell, which tickled my nose.

\- So, let’s talk firstly about our case. Have you thought about my request? - said Aiden. I felt like a little girl in his arms, so I began to slide a finger over his chest, the part that I saw because of the unfastened buttons.

\- Yes, we thought about that. We went here with completely empty heads, we had only information that we both had that damn disbalance, - Victor answered.

\- But seeing your female ..., - Mark hesitated, seeing Aiden grin. I put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Calm down, darling, - I whispered. Aiden calmed down and looked at me, then at Mark.

\- A mate or a she-wolf. The female is too rude.

\- Ok, I'm sorry. We saw your she-wolf and decided to put you in a small condition - Mark looked at Victor.

\- If you will have a family by the end of the mating season, each of us will give you that part of our territory that goes like a disbalance, - Victor said, and I felt the tension coming from Aiden. Does he dislike the condition or he does not like he has been given the condition? 

\- We need to go out and discuss this, William, you are with us, - I got up and dragged Aiden to the exit of the office, and then went into the first room that fell into my eyes with him and William.

\- What do you not like?

\- They have no right to put conditions on Aiden, - answered William - They just have to say yes or no.

\- But they decided to play, - Aiden answered, clenching his hands into fists.

\- But we need this territory; we cannot squeeze our flock or deprive them of their place for hunting, - I objected, looking at Aiden and William in turn, - We must accept this condition, especially since it will not reread our plans. We were going to do this before the end of the mating season so as not to escalate the situation.

\- Are you sure? - Aiden specified, squeezing my hand and crossing our fingers, - If we agree, we will not have the opportunity to abandon our decision.

\- We are not going to abandon it, - I resolutely answered, - Without this condition or with it we will become a family by the end of the mating season.

\- Good, - Aiden agreed, pursing his lips, - But I don’t go on conditions anymore.

\- Only with me, - I smiled shyly and squeezed his hand. He stroked my cheek and gently touched my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. At this time, William silently left the room and went back to Aiden’s office. He broke away from me and whispered into my lips.

\- This means that you want to quickly become an Alpha she-wolf, or ..., - he grinned predatorily, and I blushed and lowered my eyes.

\- Well, if you continue to do what you are doing, it will happen very soon.

\- And what am I doing? - Aiden grinned, pretending that he does not understand anything.

\- You turn me on fire, - I answered, blushing.

\- How? - Aiden clarified, then kissed one of the marks on my neck and bit her. I grabbed him by the shoulders and moaned softly, clinging to him. Aiden moaned softly with pleasure and smirked, - Like that?

\- Yes, - I admitted, blushing, and afraid to look him in the eye, and I do not know why. He took me by the chin and lifted it up, our eyes met.

\- Are you sure about your decision? - he specified, his look was serious.

\- I love you, - I whispered, looking into his magical eyes, - I want to be with you forever.

\- I love you, - he gently kissed my lips, squeezed my hand, and we went back to his office, - We agreed to your condition, - he said, as soon as we entered.

\- That's fine, - Victor and Mark bowed their heads. I noticed that William, Lucas, and Valentine are on the sidelines and are discussing something.

\- We just need to sign everything, - Aiden answered and looked at me, - Will you stay or...?

\- I’m going down, I’ll see if everything is ready, - I let go of his hand and kissed his cheek, then I went down.  
  



	15. Marriage proposal

I left the main building of the pack and began to look around. Where could they put the tent? If I understand correctly, we will celebrate the signing of an agreement to transfer land from the other two packs to ours, if Aiden and I fulfill the condition. I looked away, seeing the kids running, holding sweets in their hands, and Chris was chasing after them.

\- Come here you small brats...

\- Chris, - I smiled, and he stopped, so children ran away from him, - They are just children, let them eat. 

\- This is not the first time they have stolen sweets today, - Chris was indignant, - I can understand one, but three...

\- Okay, I’ll take a look, - I smiled and headed along the stone-paved path leading between the houses where the children ran. They should take refuge where they will not be found, this or some place among the houses, or...

\- We brought it, here, take them, - I heard voices beside me, hid and peered from the corner of the house. Between the two houses there were about twelve children sitting in a circle, and in the center there was a mountain of sweets that they stole from the tables.

\- But we won’t go anymore, - one of the boys pouted, - Chris almost caught us.

\- And why do you need so many sweets? - I smiled sweetly, peering around the corner. Fortunately, we were at an impasse, there was a rock behind the two houses, so the children had nowhere to run away.

\- Ahh! - they were frightened and jumped up, leaving their sweets and running to the rock.

\- Don't worry, kids, - I smiled, arms crossed under my chest, - I just want to know why you have stolen those sweets. Theft is the worst thing you can do. You cannot steal. Better to ask and you will definitely be given what you want. So why did you steal?

\- Well ..., - the same boy, who said that he would no longer steal, stepped forward and stood in front of me, looking embarrassingly, - We asked Chris, but he didn’t give us, so...

\- What a greedy jerk! - I narrowed my eyes, - I will punish him, don't worry. 

\- Are you really the Alpha’s woman? - one of the girls ran up to me, embarrassingly raising her head up and looking at me.

\- Yes, - I smiled, crouching and stroking her through her wheat like light-blond hair, - What is your name?

\- Marie, - the girl smiled shyly, looking at me, - You are so beautiful.

\- Like you, - I smiled and stood up, - So, dear children, we’ll agree in that way: you are no longer stealing, and I will make sure that Chris will be not so greedy in the future. If you have problems, find me, and don’t forget to share these sweets with other children from the pack. I’m sure here is enough for everyone. Not enough, ask me directly.

\- Thank you, my Alpha, - the boy bowed his head and I could not help but smile. I stroked his hair.

\- I'm not your Alpha yet, - I smiled.

\- But you are very wise and kind, - Marie smiled.

\- Thank you, - I smiled and headed down the path back to where I saw Chris. It will be necessary to ask Aiden why the children attacked sweets so much, maybe they just rarely eat them? Maybe their parents are poor or...

\- Letty, did you find them? - Chris called me. He stood in the same place where I left him.

\- I found it, but left it for them, - I answered, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, - It turns out that some people didn’t want to give the children sweets when they asked ?!

\- Uh ... well, it's just like..., - he began to make excuses.

\- I don't want to hear anything. They are children and to give the children sweets is sacred, - I let go of the collar of his shirt and gave him a light slap on the back of his head - I don’t want you to be greedy!

\- Sorry, - Chris nodded and straightened up. 

\- Now explain to me such a thing, does each family in the pack buy products for itself or is the pack provided with products? - I clarified, pointing him with my hand forward, - Show me the tent, I want to see if everything is ready.

\- Come on, - Chris pointed me forward and led me, walking shoulder to shoulder with me, - Before, we bought all the products for half a year, then every month, but it was too expensive. It was back with Aiden’s father. When Aiden became Alpha, he said to make a farm where we keep animals for meat and daily products. Vegetables and fruits are brought to us from the city, as well as everything else necessary, this is part of the tribute paid to Aiden and his pack for the fact that the city is located on the territory of his pack.

\- Is the city also part of Aiden’s pack? - I specified, when we were almost approaching the white marquee.

\- Yes and no. A pack is those who live here in the forest city. The city was built on the territory of the pack a long time ago, just Aiden’s father gave the green light and that's it. Then the city was on its own, the pack on its own, because of this there were frequent raids by wandering wolfs, who was without the pack, on the city, since it was close to the our pack, - Chris answered, stopping and pointing his hand at the tent, - That's what we managed to do.

\- Well done, - I nodded, examining the tall and long white marquee. We went inside, and Chris continued to talk, showing tables and food on either side of us.

\- When Aiden became the Alpha, he offered patronage to the city, while the city pays tribute in the form of money and what the pack needs for normal maintenance. Also, many members of our pack, both men and women, work in the city, bringing money not only to the family, but also to the pack, - Chris stopped and pointed his hand forward, - There you will be sitting with Aiden, on the sides will be William, me and Matt with our wives and then the guests. Members of the pack will sit here on the different sides of us.

\- Aiden did everything smartly and correctly, but what do you mean when you say that those who work in the city from the pack bring money not only to the family, but also to the pack, - I said.

\- Well, they work there, they get paid a salary, they bring this salary home, part of the money they earned is paid to the pack as a tribute, - Chris smiled.

\- I get it. Very smart, and there is money and everyone is happy, only now I have a couple of ideas. It will be necessary to discuss them with Aiden, - I smiled and began to examine the food on the tables, - Who prepared it? Why haven’t I been asked to help?

\- Everything was prepared in our pack, each house was preparing something. Well, they didn’t tell you because it was a surprise from Aiden for you and initially only members of our pack should have been, the guests just got here by chance.

\- Surprise for me? - I was surprised and arched an eyebrow.

\- Yeah, - Chris smiled, and looked around, looking at the crowd of people who had begun to enter the marquee, - Oh, so they’ve already left the office, great. Ready for some fun?

\- I don’t quite understand what is happening, but I’m ready, probably, - I smiled, shrugging my shoulders and began to look around in search of Aiden, but there was none of him or anyone else whom I left in his office. Chris apparently saw an anxiety growing inside from my face and put a hand on my shoulder. 

\- He's apparently preparing a surprise, - he smiled. I easily smiled back, but that didn’t calm me at all. What surprise did Aiden decide to do for me? Suddenly, Chris and I saw how all the members of the pack sat down in their seats, only the children were running around us. Matt entered the marquee and headed for us. He was wearing black pants and dark blue shirt, while Chris was wearing gray jeans and a white shirt. Both guys were in black sneakers.

\- Have you seen Aiden and William? - specified Chris.

\- They're not here, and our guests are already coming, - Matt answered with a shrug.

\- We need to meet them, - I pulled Chris after me and we went out of the marquee, and I saw Victor and Mark walking in our direction.

\- Ah, Aiden’s mate is so beautiful, - Victor smiled.

\- Victor, Aiden will kill you, - Valentine whispered beside him.

\- Nah, I didn’t do anything wrong or thought of it, I’m just stating the fact that Aiden has a beautiful woman, - he muttered and approached us, staring at Chris, - Christopher, it seems, right?

\- Yes. Gamma leader, - Chris bowed lightly and shook Victor's hand, then shook Valentine, followed by Mark and Lucas.

\- Go inside, Alpha and Beta will be back soon, - I pulled back and pointed my hand toward the central table in the marquee, - They had urgent business.

\- We hope these businesses will only help you get the territories you need as soon as possible, - Victor grinned as he stepped into the marquee and others followed him. Chris frowned and looked at me.

\- They made us a condition, - I said, when Mark and Victor with their betas went inside and sat down at the designated and signed places, - They will give us territories that are considered a disbalance in their packs, when Aiden and I become a family. That is, when I become the Alpha she-wolf, Aiden’s wife and give birth to his children, to be precise.

\- Mm, and as I understand it, you did agree, - specified Chris.

\- We were going to do this before the end of the mating season, so, - I looked around and pursed my lips, - Aiden and William are gone, but we cannot keep people waiting.

I went inside and went to the table. I was surprised by the design of the marquee, everything was in flowers, white roses, lilies, peonies. I really liked the smell standing here. Flowers were everywhere, on columns, on chairs, on tables, and there were even flower garlands along with ordinary garlands that glowed beautifully. 

\- Do you like it? - I heard a voice behind and turned, seeing Aiden. He stood with a beautiful bouquet of white roses and was smiling. There was something in his second hand that he clenched in a fist.

\- Aiden? - I asked in surprise, turning to him. I have some strange feeling inside, like butterflies fluttering. He looked at me so that I instantly blushed like a crayfish. Everyone was looking at us, and it was so quiet all around that it was heard my heart beats.

\- Sweetheart, - as soon as he uttered this word, my heart seemed to freeze, - From the moment you appeared in my life, I dreamed about this moment. Even then, at our unsuccessful date, I imagined this moment...

I looked at Aiden in surprise, only blinking and not understanding what he was going to do. But for some reason, both I and my she-wolf, and as it seemed to me, everyone around us held our breaths. Aiden stood in front of me on one knee, handed me a bouquet of white roses in one hand, and the second he held out to me with a bent fist. I saw William standing behind Aiden. His hands were folded behind his back, as if he was holding something there. At the same time, I heard a movement behind me, and when I turned my head, I saw Catherine. She also smiled and both her hands were behind her, as if she was also hiding something there too. When I turned my head to Aiden, I saw a red heart shaped box in his open hand. Inside it was a ring with a huge ruby in the shape of a heart, and the big letter “L” was scorched on it.

\- Letty Black, will you marry me? - at that moment the light went out around us, it became completely dark, and then garlands in the form of bulbs lit above our heads, and rose petals fell on my head. So this is what Catherine was holding. I looked at Aiden again, and saw that William was pouring rose petals on his head, and then Chris and Matt appeared on the sides, taking photos from different angles. No one spoke. Everyone was silent and expected my word. I felt my heart freeze and my eyes became wet.

\- Of course I will, - I covered my mouth with a trembling hand, feeling the tears flowing down. Why did they flow right now? They will wash off all the mascara on me, so there will be black stains on the cheeks. At this moment, I already regretted that in the morning I put on my makeup, but it was very useful to me.

\- Darling, - Aiden grinned, getting up, and carefully put a ring on my ring finger, then he pressed me to him with a smile, wiping my tears with his finger, still holding a bouquet of white roses in his second hand, - Well, you're not glad that is it? Why are you crying?

\- I just..., - I hesitated, and a new portion of tears surged from my eyes. Aiden grinned and kissed my lips.

\- My baby, - he smiled, kissing my forehead.

\- It's just so unexpected, - I blushed, wiping my tears and hugging him tightly, putting my hands on his back and buried my nose in his neck. He began to gently stroke my hair, clutching me to his waist and in the same hand holding a bouquet, which apparently I should take sooner or later. I just need time to calm down.

\- So that's what you did! - I heard voices behind me, but I didn’t even twitch.

\- You were preparing to make an offer, yes? - asked Mark.

\- Why didn't you warn us? We would either reschedule our arrival or come with presents! - said Victor.

\- That would not have been a surprise, - Aiden's lips extended in a smile, and he kissed me on the top of his head, hugging me tightly.

\- Well, now we understand that the holiday is not in our honor! - laughed Victor.

\- That's right, - Aiden chuckled and lowered his head to me, - Baby, are you okay?

\- Yes, - I leveled out, looking at him, - Is the mascara leaking?

\- No, - Aiden smiled, kissing my nose, - Now take this bunch of flowers, it’s not scratchy.

\- I'm sorry. Thank you for the flowers, they are so beautiful, - I smiled shyly and took a bouquet, turned and saw that Chris and Matt were already standing in front of us, ready to take photos. I smiled, and two bright flashes almost blinded me.

\- Chris, Matt, it’s very bright, however, - Aiden was indignant, blinking.

\- Is that instead of thanks? - Chris pouted, but then smiled and lowered the camera down.

\- Now we can transgress to the celebration, - Aiden smiled and pressed me to his waist, and we proceeded to the table. Aiden sat first, I followed him on his right hand, William and Catherine sat next to me, Victor and Valentine were already sitting behind them. On the left hand from Aiden sat Cris and Bella, Matt and Rosa, and there at the very end Mark and Lucas.

\- How long have you been planning this? - I whispered in Aiden's ear.

\- All my life, - Aiden smiled and took a bottle of champagne from the table, got up and began to open it. A cork soared upward and champagne spilled over the table. I quickly jumped up and put two large glasses under the bottle. Aiden filled them with champagne and handed William a bottle. When all glasses were filled at our table, Aiden took his glass and stood up again.

\- My pack. I want your glasses to be filled before I say a ruse.

I was embarrassed, remembering with what difficulty I was restraining myself at our first unsuccessful date, so as not to drink champagne. Here we already live together, and are almost a husband and wife, but we weren’t on a date. But, before I had time to think about anything else, I heard that Aiden was talking again.

\- Today, something has happened that we have all been waiting for so long. Finally, we are halfway to ensure that our pack is full and at its head are an Alpha couple. And today we must drink for our beautiful future Alpha she-wolf of the Moon Forest’s Pack, Letty Black - my mate and daughter of the Alpha of the Black Forest’s Pack. So raise your glasses up and drink to the bottom!

Aiden gave me a hand and I gently took it, stood up and he pressed me to his waist.

\- Thank you for being with me. I am extremely glad that we will soon become a family. I love you, - he smiled and gently touched my lips with his own. I felt goosebumps running along my skin. I answered his kiss, hugging his neck with my hands and standing on my toes. Aiden hugged me around the waist, holding a glass in one hand, the other pulling me towards him. I felt his hand on the border between my waist and my butt, which gave this moment a more intimate character. My cheeks burned, Aiden kissed me even more passionately and pressed me closer to him. His lips were so sweet and plumpy, his tongue nimbly played with my tongue. All this drove me crazy, I felt like I was losing my mind, my knees were shaking. I didn’t even hear that they were screaming around us.

Aiden bit my lip and whispered.

\- I love you. I want you. I can not live without you.

He lowered his head and began to bite my mark. I felt a moan inside, but kept it in and bit my lip. Aiden's hand went down on my buns and my cheeks turned red once again. Inside, I understand that this is some kind of ritual, that it is necessary to do so, so I lowered my head and started kissing his neck. Aiden flinched and pressed me closer by my back, from which my legs almost lifted off the ground. I exhaled and bit his mark, he bites mine harder. I heard a silent hiss coming from him, and his breath got harder. I close my eyes, my self-control at the limit, but I cannot help myself. Aiden bites my mark even harder, squeezes my butt in his hands and I make a loud moan. I am very embarrassed, but when I open my eyes, I see joy and expectation in the eyes of the werewolves of our pack sitting around us.

_ “They are waiting for his moan” _

I don’t ask any more. I understand that Aiden will tell me everything later. I just bit his mark with half of my strength and Aiden, pressing me closer to himself, made a loud guttural groan. His groan gave way to a loud roar. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Around us, everyone applauds with happy faces. Aiden and I breathe deeply. Our bodies are on their limit, I feel his tension to my lower belly. My cheeks turn red and Aiden presses his lips to my ear, definitely stroking my butt.

-It was a demonstration that the Alpha couple is ready to reunite..., - his voice is too sexy, and his breath is too hot. He breathes rapidly, his breath burns my skin, but he continues, - To reunite in a spiritual and bodily meaning. This ritual is carried out before the wedding. So the pack is sure that nothing will be canceled.

\- I ... understood, - I say softly, closing my eyes. My fantasy was raging, drawing different images in my head. None of this amused Aiden. He pulled away a little from me and raised a glass of champagne, and sipped it, waiting for me. I took the glass from the table and sipped champagne, looking at Aiden. He tilted his head back and drank the entire contents of the glass in one gulp. I took small sips, but my glass was soon empty too. At the same moment, both my and his glass were on the table, Aiden’s hands were again on my waist and he closed my mouth with a kiss. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and squeezed it. Now, from every kiss of his, my knees will tremble and goosebumps will run and every time he kisses me I will moan softly. I don’t know why, but something in me turned upside down after our demonstration. Now I'm blowing away from him even more.


	16. The Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long..  
>  The next chapter will be posted very soon. Keep looking 😉

Their kiss was very passionate after that demonstration. They were too close to each other, so their lust was rising to hell. He pressed her to his torso tighter, bit her lips, while deepening their kiss. She clinged to him, took the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her closer. Aiden smirked and started playing with her tongue, taking her in a protective cocoon of his hands. She felt something solid pressing to her leg. Aiden made a silent moan, and Letty blushed immediately, then let go of his collar and bit his lips in return. His breath was hard and hot, he was driving her crazy as well as she was driving him almost mad. He was ready to put her on this table and take her all, but… 

“I mustn’t act like this...Letty will never forgive me for that, moreover, I’m not a puppy…”

“What is this strange feeling in my lower belly? It means I want him? Did his behaviour finally awaken my lust on him?” 

Aiden felt throbbing and tension in his pants, and Letty felt a strange feeling in her lower belly, like a dozen of butterflies flying there and trying to free themselves… Her breath was as hard as his. His groan was still in her ears. She can imagine how he will groan when they will have sex. She was thinking about that and he was reading her thoughts. 

\- If you will continue, - his velvet voice and hot breath was tickling her ear, - You’ll get to know how I will groan very soon...

\- Do you remember, I still didn’t agree on that? - she whispered to his ear. He bit her in return and made a silent roar.

“Yes, I remember you’re still torturing me. And if you will continue to play with me, I promise you will never forget our first night…!”

-Yes, and it’s a true torture...

\- It’s not a torture, honey, - she whispered to him and smirked, - You put me on it one morning, and I decided to pay you back now. 

\- Are you threatening me? - he whispered to her ear, definitely stroking her pretty butt. 

\- You need to pay for my torture, - Letty smiled and bit his lips. He smiled back and they both heard William’s voice near them.

\- They are all going bananas looking at you playing with each other, - said William with a smile on his lips. Aiden let go of his sexy girl and looked at him.

\- So, everything is going due to the plan? - he smiled.

\- Obviously, - William bowed and Aiden sat down to his seat, so William and Letty joined him. They started eating and drinking, girls were drinking sparkling wine and Letty decided to join them, while boys chose to drink whiskey. It was lovely sweet atmosphere there, everyone was chatting, eating and drinking, but Letty felt that with the time flying her lust are going down, so she understood that Aiden’s too, and it’s not good, because she want to torture him as well. He must pay for what he had done, even when it was She who started that. She knew that Aiden’s lust was held back for years, so for now it’s very hard and big and in the combination with mating season… She understood that she was playing with a fire, but this fire is her fiance now. 

She leaned to Aiden and whispered to him, while he was listening to Victor’s adventure story not very attentively.

\- Am I willing to rest a bit? 

\- Do you want to go to the house? - he didn’t understand her question well, but when she talked to him his skin burned, so she did that again.

\- No, I’m willing to dance and to have fun.

\- You can do whatever you want, future Alpha She-Wolf, - he smirked.

\- Revenge is coming, - she smirked and took the glass full of red sparkling wine and was about to drink it, while at the same time William moved his arm, unintentionally pushed her arm with his, so the red wine poured down on her white dress.

\- Shit, Letty, I’m sorry, - William looked at her guiltily, then he looked at Aiden. He wasn’t mad or something else. In his eyes he was expressing only lust, because he was staring at the red droplets of wine flowing down his fiancee’s neck right to the hollow between her big boobs. He swallowed and squeezed his hand to a fist. He was ready to lean his head and to lick those droplets from her...

Letty looked at him and smirked. He was ready to take her, to eat her, he was hungry for her. She stood up, leaned to him, so he could see her neckline in all its beauty, and whispered to her to ear, bitting it slightly. 

\- Colour of what dress do you prefer?

\- You look stunning in red, - he said and already regretted it.

\- You’ll regret, - Letty straighten up and in a smooth and graceful gait went to their house to change her dress. Aiden glanced at her how her graceful body was moving and dirty thoughts started to overfill his head. He was burning as well as throbbing in his pants became more and more unbearable. This girl made almost nothing but he was ready to take her all. Everyone in this room could smell his lust, and as they smell, the lust overtake them too. William, Chris and Matt were first who were affected by his lust. They were very close to him. The next one who felt it was Victor, Mark, Valentine and Lucas. 

\- Why are you still sitting there? - smirked Victor.

\- If you think that I’m an untrained puppy who is ready to fuck up with his girl here and now because she seduced me, you’re mistaken, - Aiden’s voice was very rude. He wasn’t an untrained puppy who is eager to take his girl right here and now. 

William looked at Aiden and smiled. He was looking very mature and powerful and everyone could smell it. He wasn’t an untrained puppy at all.

\- Dear pack, - suddenly Aiden stood up having a glass of whiskey in his hand. Everyone can see him in his glory and power. He was too sexy. His muscled chest and torso was covered with a white shirt. The black pants clinged to him revealing a view to his thin somewhat muscled legs, - The official celebration of the mating proposal comes to an end. Who feel tired and need to sleep, you can freely come to your houses. From this moment starts the party, which means alcohol and dance. 

Aiden turned his head in Willam’s direction and added.

-Turn off the light and clean the marquee from those tables. Those who left the marquee must take their food with them. Tables must be put on the left and there must be only cakes, candies and alcohol. 

\- Everything will be done in a few minutes, - William bowed his head and rushed to the people beneath. Aiden turned his head to Chris.

\- Put on all garlands and watch over. All kids must be in their beds at home.

\- I obey, - Chris bowed and hurried to the crowd. Aiden drank all the whiskey in one gulp and looked at Matt.

\- Anything for me? - he asked.

\- Did you prepare houses for our guests? - asked Aiden, filling all the boys glasses with whiskey.

\- Yes, they are already ready, - Matt bowed his head.

\- I have one more task for you, - said Aiden and gave the glass with whiskey to Matt, - Pay attention to Lucas. I don’t like how he is looking at my Letty.

\- I will keep my eye on him, my Alpha, - Matt bowed his head, then drank all the whiskey from his glass in one sip and hurried to Valentine and Lucas. Victor and Mark came closer to Aiden when he was free.

\- Take your glasses, - said Aiden, looking how William is commaning on the boys who were cleaning the marquee from all tables. The table Aiden and his team were sitting was also taken away, instead of it there was a small table filled with sweets and alcohol. Also all chairs were taken away and instead of it a few benches appeared on the right side of the marquee. 

\- I like your organisation, - Victor smiled taking a sip of his whiskey.

\- They respect you even more now. Your powerful aura can be smelled even at distance. This girl makes you even more powerful. I bet all other Alpha’s will eat their tongues when you will appear with her in the meeting, - Mark smiled, rolling the glass with whiskey in his hand.

\- Are you planning some meeting at a time? - asked Victor.

\- Hm. Yes. Our deal will be discussed in the Alpha’s Meeting, when my part of the deal will be ready, - Aiden’s eyes were burning with a fire. His blue-brown eyes were full of confidence and lust. Aiden was ready to do everything even now but he was waiting.

\- How long are you ready to wait? - asked Mark suddenly.

Before Aiden could say anything in return he felt her smell. Her stunning strong smell. Her high spirits and her temptation. He drank all whiskey with one gulp at the same time looking at the marquee door. There she is.

This time she chose a red dress with a mid-thigh split and a low plunge neckline. The dress was clinched at her waist, so it makes her even more thin then she was. The dress also has thick shoulder straps. When Letty was moving her right leg was visible and everyone could see her red stiletto pumps heels. Her lithe and graceful body can’t not attract men’s eyes. Everyone was gazing at her and she was gazing at him. He was burning from inside. The throbbing in his pants became harder and the bump was already visible on his pants. She bit her plump lips and licked them. Aiden put an empty glass on the small table in front of him and looked at her. Letty smiled and went closer to him. Her smell was tickling his nose and temptation became almost unbearable.

-You are stunner, you know? - he whispered to her lips. He clung her to his torso and his hot hands started wandering down her waist and they ended up on her pretty butt, - What a girl…, - Aiden whispered to her neckline and put a love bite right in the hollow. Letty smirked and hugged him, put her hands on his back and pressed him to herself closer. It looks like Aiden lost his head and his self-control, he was very hot and the throbbing in his pants was like hell. 

\- Do you like my new look? - she whispered with her seductive voice to his ear. Aiden burned harder and pressed her to himself closer. She felt the bump on his pants, pressing her bare leg.

\- I’m ready to eat you, - he whispered to her ear and the way he did it made her melt and drove her crazy. 

\- So, what are you waiting for? - she smiled whispering to his ear. She knew that such a behaviour is driving him crazy more than any other. Letty was pretty sure that Aiden can’t help himself and can’t control his lust now, but she was mistaken.

\- I’m not your puppy, naughty girl, - he slapped her pretty butt and got back from her, then took the glass of whiskey from William’s hands and started sipping it hungrily looking at her.

\- We will see, - Letty smiled and turned back, then she went to the girls chatting near the left table and smiled.

\- Aiden will give up! Obviously! - smiled Catherine looking at Letty, - Do you need help?

\- Some naughty dance could help, - she smiled and took a glass of red sparkling wine and drank it in one sip. The girls laughed and drank their wines too, then they went with Letty to the center of the marquee. There was only one flower garland, which was lit up, so the center of the marquee was dark, but hopefully all werewolves can see in the dark…

When the girls started dancing, all the boys' eyes were only at the one of them. Everyone was looking at Letty. Her red dress was sparkling in the garland's light and no one can take his eyes out from her even knowing that she is already taken and her male will kill everyone who dare to touch her or to think something naughty about her. Everyone knew that Aiden could hear them.

And he, himself, can’t not think about her. He doesn’t want to listen to someone else’s stories or thoughts, he is looking at her and enjoying. Her lithe body was moving due to the music sounds with all her grace and glory. She gave herself to the music. It filled all her body and every cell was overfilled with lust and music. They mixed up inside her. The only thought in her head was Aiden: shirtless, almost naked, in a towel on his nether regions, then with the bump on his black pants. He was groaning and roaring in her mind and that helped her to be more naughty then she was expecting from herself. Girls were proposing more and more alcohol, it was a lot of red sparkling wine. They were drinking, giggling and dancing, and every girl in their small girly team was dreaming about her own male mate. 

Someone touched Letty’s shoulder and when she opened her eyes, she saw Catherine. 

\- Did you say naughty dance? - she whispered to her ear. Letty smirked and nodded.

\- Yes, - she whispered into Catherine’s ear. 

\- Then do it.We will help you, - Catherine stood with her back to Letty and she did the same. They touched the backs of each other and started moving on the music sounds smirking. They started rubbing their butts to each other, mowing their hands on their body’s. 

Letty felt Aiden’s gaze on her. She wanted to torture him so badly and she thought that their first night will be after this party because Aiden can’t stand on her when they will be alone. She knew his lust will be more than unbearable so he can’t stand it even if he planned to do that after their mating ceremony when they will be a wife and a husband. So, she was making everything to make their first night unforgettable. She could imagine now how he will groan and roar during their first night, how his hot hands will move on her body. Her mind was filled with alcohol and was very dirty and the thought that Aiden was hearing her thoughts was more than pleased. She slightly opened her mouth imagining how hungrily and passionately he will kiss her. Letty started shaking her ass in the dance feeling that Catherine is no longer pressing her back with her own but that was even for good. 

Aiden was standing in the corner along with his team: Beta, Gamma and Omega Leader’s, as well as his guests: Alpha’s Victor and Mark and their Beta’s Valentine and Lucas. His eyes were on her. He was staring hungrily at her pretty ass which she was shaking in a dance and on her slightly open mouth. He can imagine how he will kiss her lips and how he will play with her tongue while his hands will be on her pretty ass. This girl decided to play with fire and she was convinced that he would give up and they will have their first night today. Again, she was mistaken. He will keep this temptation, torment and lust so their first night after the mating ceremony will be unforgettable. Aiden smirked looking at her. She started squatting down then standing up moving her hips and shaking her delicious body, at the same time her hand started wandering from her throat to her breasts and down to the hips. She was right there: heat, sexy and wanting. She was provoking him, playing with him in that dirty way, but he will not give up. He was enjoying every move and every sign. Time to time she was casting an eye on him and opening her mouth a bit more, like inviting. He was standing in the corner, drinking whiskey and smirking evilly. Suddenly, he heard dirty thoughts in which Letty was involved. And looked at Lucas. He, Matt, William and Chris were standing in the right corner of the marquee. Aiden looked at Mark.

-You better cool down your boy, or he will end up dead lying on my toes, - Aiden squeezed his hand as hard as it became pale white.

\- What…, - Mark looked at Aiden and with one look he understood everything, - I’m sorry Aiden…

\- If you want to look for a new Beta, keep ignoring, - Aiden straightened up and was about to guide in Lucas’s direction, but Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

\- I will do everything by myself. As a Beta, he suits me, - Mark went in Lucas’ direction and Aiden moved his gaze at Letty. She was enjoying the music and her dance, so nothing can distract her. She was inviting him with her dance to join. He looked at Mark who came with Lucas to his direction. Lucas was as red as a lobster.

\- I’m… I’m… really sorry for that… I didn’t mean to…

\- One more time and no one will save you from death, - Aiden was angry. Everyone was dreaming about taking HIS LETTY to the bed. NO ONE dared to do that except him. He put the empty glass of whiskey to the table and guided into her direction. He was ready to eat her there even now, but he was keeping his head cool out of this thought. No, they will have a sex only after the mating season and no sooner. 

She was ready to jump out from her skin when she felt strong male hands touch her waist. They took her in a protective cocoon and she felt his body clinged to hers.

-Aiden? - she asked, knowing and feeling that it was him. 

\- You were waiting for someone else? - he whispered to her ear and his breath was too hot. His strong muscular hands started wondering on her body, his body was moving in sync with hers.

\- No. The only man I was waiting for was you, - she smiled and put her head on his strong shoulder. He hugged her tightly and pressed her to himself.

He started kissing her neck, moving down and wondering with his hands on her body: he touched her breasts, stroked her pretty ass and put his hands on her hips. She was way too hot and sexy, and he couldn't not think about their first night.

-You are doing everything for our first night to be unforgettable…

\- Yes? - she asked, pretending that she didn’t know it.

\- Yes. Believe me, you will never forget our first night after our mating ceremony. 

\- Only after the mating ceremony? - she asked, feeling that she is melting like an ice cream in his hands. 

\- As I promised, - he smirked and bit her ear. She opened her eyes seeing that they are alone in the marquee, so she gave up and a sweet load moan filled the marquee. 


	17. The Pack's Inner Business

When I woke up in the morning, I felt the heat that overfilled my body. I was in that heat all night and I felt Aiden’s heat too. It was like burning from inside. If I knew yesterday that I would light up our lust and fire like this, I would think twice before doing what I did, but I want to believe that this will make our relationships stronger and our first night will be really unforgettable. Suddenly, I felt a noise very close to me. I opened my eyes and the first one that I managed to see was droplets of water flowing down his muscled back. I swallowed and bit my lips, but I can’t resist it. I pressed myself closer to him and started kissing his back while catching those droplets of water with my lips. I bet those droplets tasted like him.

\- Good morning, naughty girl, - I moved my kisses to his neck, hugged his back, and pressed him closer to me. I kissed his ear and closed my eyes. He has such a stunning smell. I can hardly stand straight. I felt his hot body, his frequent heartbeat, and his lust. I was feeling the same. And someone deep in my mind is telling me that it's only the beginning. 

\- Good morning, pretty boy, - I smiled and hugged him tightly, opening my eyes, - I thought when I woke up, you would be in the kitchen or at work… What happened that you are still here… almost naked...sitting at our bed…?

\- Mm… I like the way you are thinking, - he smirked and I kissed his lips, - I was just waiting for you to wake up. I want to tell you that today we will have a date in the evening, and from tomorrow the preparation for the mating ceremony will start.

\- Okay, but I have something to discuss with you…

\- I'm listening… Is this something naughty to drive me crazy even more? - he smirked, - You are definitely playing with fire.

\- If you want, I can think about that but I want to discuss with you serious things. Chris told me yesterday our pack has a farm, so that all meat which we are using to feed our pack belongs to us, while the other half of the needed products are taken from the tribute paid from the city? But why can’t we have some territory where we can plant herbs, vegetables, and fruits, so the tribute from the city will be only gold, which we can use for our own purpose? - I kissed his shoulder and stood up from the bed, then went to the bathroom. I pulled my hair with the elastic band and started brushing my teeth. Aiden came to the bathroom in a towel on his nether regions. 

\- It's a very good thought, Letty. We can divide some territory from the hunt zone we have now, because the territory which Mark and Victor will give us, is even bigger then we needed, - Aiden pressed his shoulder to the doorjamb and crossed his arms on his muscled chest looking at me, - I like the way are you caring about our pack even if you’re not the Alpha she-wolf of it for now.

\- Well, - I continued brushing my teeth, then washed my face and wiped it with a towel, - Even if I’m not the Alpha she-wolf of this pack yet, I want them to respect me not only because I'm your mate. I want to do something so they can think about me as a really good Alpha she-wolf which can lead the pack as well as her Alpha wolf.

\- Alpha wolf? - Aiden smirked, - Not a puppy?

\- Nah, I never thought about you as a puppy, - I smirked and looked at him, - I'm going to take a bath. Will you stay there and look?

\- You want to check my patience? - he smirked, - Do it. 

\- Really? - I rounded my eyes looking at him, - And you can stay on it?

\- Yes, - he smirked looking at me hungrily. I shrugged, put off my clothes, and went to the shower. I thought that a cold shower can help me to cool down my lust a bit, but no. I can’t cool down. Everything I can is to think about Aiden. He is so hot and sexy and… I love him so much. I feel that after every kiss I’m loving him more and more. I can’t not think about him. He is in my every thought and breath.

I went out of the shower naked and saw him standing near the doorjamb in the same pose. He looked at me and I blushed. I didn’t think he would wait till the end.

\- What a girl..., - he smirked studying me with his gaze. He probably could see droplets of water flowing down my breasts, my tiny belly, and my legs. I saw his gaze wandering down my body and a bump on his nether regions becoming more and more visible. It became bigger and… I covered myself with a towel and blushed. I lowered my eyes, but the picture of a bump on his nether regions can’t get away from my head. Suddenly, I felt he pressed me to the door of the shower cabin, and hungrily kissed me. I can’t stop myself from a moan. I want him as hard as hell. His hot hands started wandering down my body and they stopped at my pretty ass. He squeezed my butt in his hands and put me up, so I ended up with my legs over his torso and my arms over his neck. He pressed me closer and I moaned again, feeling the bump on nether regions pressing my lower belly. He groaned and pressed me to the door tightly. His kisses were so passionate and with such a hunger that I almost lost my head on him. I can’t not moan and not answer him. He is so handsome, strong, and sexy-hot that I can’t resist him anymore. I want him here and now. And I know _he felt the same._

Suddenly he froze and broke our kiss, then looked in my eyes.

\- I want you so badly… I want to deep myself in you… To kiss every inch of your body… To hear your sweet moans… I'm going nuts every time I see you… What have you done to me, girl? - he kissed me gently and put me on my legs, then went back from me and roared. He squeezed his hair with his hands licking his lips, - Leave me there alone, please…

\- Aiden…? - I looked into his eyes. They were amber. He was fighting with his wolf to not attack me.

\- Do it, - he pleaded and I hurried to the room and closed the door to the bathroom. I started dressing quickly and before I went to the kitchen I bet I could hear his moans. Is he… OMG… I blushed and ran to the kitchen.

Is he helping himself to make his lust a bit cooler? I started preparing breakfast and tried to change the topic in my head. Aiden said we are supposed to have the date this evening, what should I wear? Should I choose some naughty dress or should I put something elegant on myself? If I will choose something naughty I will make things worse for him, so maybe I will choose something elegant? Maybe I can ask Catherine for help?

\- What is my baby cooking? - he whispered to my ear while taking me in a protective hug. I turned my head, kissed his shoulder, and smiled. 

\- I found some recipe on the Internet and they say it's the sexiest breakfast ever made, so I'm trying to do red velvet pancakes and coffee, - I showed him the picture on my mobile phone, - They must look like this. Well, at least they suppose to. 

\- I believe you can do it, sweet girl. I need some sexy breakfast, - he smirked and kissed my shoulder. 

I made pancakes and put them on the table as well as coffee. All this time Aiden was hugging me with silence. 

\- Can I ask something? - I sat on the chair Aiden pushed for me. 

\- Of course, - Aiden sat on a chair and took a sip of coffee. 

\- You…, - I blushed, looking at him, - Was you… Pleasuring yourself to not attack me now? 

I saw him smirking and then he took a silent sip of coffee. 

-Yes, - he answered and looked at me, - Hope, next time you can do it, huh? 

I blushed and lowered my eyes to the pancakes. They are really sexy, but Aiden actually is better. Some dirty thoughts started wondering in my mind and I heard Aiden laughing. 

-Bon appetite, - Aiden started eating pancakes with a dim smile on his face. I joined breakfast and tried to cool down. 

When we finished breakfast, I stood up to wash dishes. 

\- Aiden, can you show me the farm? - I looked at him. He put the last plate in its place and looked at me.

\- Of course. Today William and I are supposed to visit a farm and to look over it, is everything okay or we need something to do there. I can take you with me, but it will be a bit later girl, - he smirked and kissed me gently pressing me closer to him. I hug his neck and kiss him in return. 

\- Thanks, - I whispered to his lips. He smirked and slapped my butt.

\- You are welcome, sweet baby. I will find you, - he kissed my forehead and went to his office. I signed and grabbed my phone, then texted Catherine and started cleaning the kitchen and the house itself. It took some time when she came to me, so I managed to clean the kitchen, bathroom and when she knocked at the door, I was about to start cleaning the bedroom. 

\- I just got your message! Was cooking for my Beta wolf! - she smiled and hugged me, then looked at my shoulder, - He didn't do that? 

I smiled as she pouted her lips. I gave her space so she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

\- He promised to do that after the mating ceremony, so he actually wasn't planning to disobey his own words, - I smiled and grabbed her to the living room, - Sorry for a little mess, I didn't manage to clean all the house yet. 

\- Don't worry about that, - Catherine smiled and sat on the couch, - Well, how does it feel now, living with a man? 

\- Not just a man, a sexy, hot, and attractive young man. My man, - I smiled and looked at her, - Maybe you wanna drink something? 

\- It's still morning, so a cup of coffee sounds good, - she smiled. I went to the kitchen and brought us two cups of coffee. Cath grabbed them and took a sip, - A tasty one. Thanks. 

\- Actually, it's very hard to keep my head cool and I really don't know how Aiden can cool down every time I seduce him. He has pretty good patience! - I took a sip of coffee and felt that I want to tell her some dirty things, - Can I trust you a dirty secret, so no one except two of us will know? Especially Gamma and Omega she-wolves. 

\- I will never tell someone the secret, that was trusted to me, - Cath took a sip of coffee and smiled. I believe her. 

\- This morning Aiden watched me washing in a shower naked. Then, he pressed me to the door of the shower… Gosh, his kisses were so passionate, I was ready to collapse. But he managed to stop himself, but his wolf didn't agree with that! - I told her and saw how her eyes lightened. 

\- Was he fighting with his wolf? His eyes were...Amber? - she suddenly asked. 

\- Yeah, - I frowned, - How did you…?!

\- It's the last stage of Alpha's lust! Every member of the pack knows it! When the last stage has come, sex is inevitable! It's a very dangerous stage in return, - Cath took a sip of coffee, - Alpha has struggled the strongest desire on the last stage. He is fighting every time with his wolf not to attack his mate. Moreover, his passion, his lust, his desire can't be hidden. It can be smelled by everyone, which makes the aura around Alpha more heated. The most attracted werewolves to this are very young and those, who are very close to Alpha. 

\- Like Beta, Gamma, and Omega? - I asked, looking at her and drinking coffee.

\- Yes. But the most important thing that neither beta, gamma, or omega can't have sex before Alpha will have, - Catherine looked at me with sadness in her eyes. 

\- Gosh, so they're all struggling? - I rounded my eyes. 

\- Yeah, - she put an empty cup on the table near the blue couch. 

\- But, can they have sex before Alpha has reached the last stage? - I asked and made a sip of coffee.

\- Yes. Before it, they can, but during it, no. Only when the Alpha will have sex, after that they can return to the normal life. Yeah, this stage is the hardest for everyone, - Cath smoked and looked at me. 

\- Oh, yeah, I forgot what I have called you. Aiden said we'll have a date this evening, so I need your help. I need advice on what to choose. Actually, I was thinking between a naughty dress and the elegant one, but after your words, elegance won. 

\- Oh, sorry! I didn't know about that, but I think that you can choose a dress which will be elegant and naughty at the same time. Let's go searching! 

We stood up and went to the bedroom, and on our way to it, we cleaned our cups. 

\- Naughty and elegant at the same time? It's hard, - I said looking at her and opening the wardrobe. 

\- What dress were you on your first date? - she looked over my part of clothes in the wardrobe. 

\- It's hard to call it our first date. Unsuccessful one, I should call it. But I was in a short silver dress, - I said looking at her. She looked at me with a small light in her eyes. 

\- Well, silver is looking good at you I bet. So, if it was unsuccessful, you can try to repair it, like to go to the same restaurant, to dress similarly to that, and so on, - she gave her advice. 

\- Yeah. Now I know all the things about Aiden and I'm feeling sorry about that date, - I blushed and started looking over each silver dress I have. I chose two of them and put them on the bed to show her, - What do you think? Which one is better? 

The first one was a sheath dress, it was form-fitting, has a straight cut, and is nipped at the waistline, with no visible seam. It was knee-length. The second one was a pencil dress, which was nipped in at the waist, with a hem that hits below the knee and has no frills or flounce. It has a plunging neckline. I looked at Cath. She studied two dresses carefully and pointed to the silver pencil dress. 

-That one! It's perfect for your body shape, and Aiden will fall in you even more! - she smiled and looked at the shelf where all the heels were. She grabbed silver spool heels, which were heels that were wide at the top and bottom and narrower in the middle, and put them under the dress to the bed, - Here it is! You'll look stunning in them. 

\- Well, thanks! I will tell you everything tomorrow! And oh, what about the mating ceremony? What should I wear? - I looked at her. 

\- Ceremony? When will it be? - Cath was looking more excited. 

\- Aiden told preparation will start from tomorrow. Father told me nothing about the mating ceremony, so I don't know when it'll be, - I shrugged and hid the clothes we chose for today's date. 

\- Preparation lasts one week. Tomorrow it's Monday, so the ceremony will be next Sunday! - she said excitedly and we both heard steps in the corridor and kitchen.

\- It must be Aiden! - I said and she smiled. 

\- I'll search for some ceremony dresses for you, to be more stunning! Have a good time! - she smiled and ran out of the house, and I heard her telling "Hi, Alpha" to Aiden. Then he entered the bedroom and looked at me. 

\- You already chose a dress for the date? - he looked at me and smiled, then stepped closer to me, hugged, and kissed me on my forehead. 

\- Now I know why you sent me out of the bathroom and was helping yourself, - I said to his lips. He smirked and put a hand on my butt. I felt his body's heat and how my body was immediately burned out. 

\- Did she tell you about the last stage of my lust? - he whispered with his sexy voice to my lips but did not kiss them. 

\- Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that? - I looked at him. He smirked. 

\- Hm. I didn’t have time yet, honey, - he kissed my neck and smiled, - Are you going with me to the farm? 

\- Of course! I want to see it! Are we going to now? - I looked at him. 

\- Yeah, William is making the car ready.

\- I'll be quick! - I opened a wardrobe and started looking over clothes to find the best one to strand the farm. Then, I found out Aiden is also here and looking for clothes, - What should I wear? 

\- Hm, what about jeans shorts and a yellow shirt tied on your belly? - he gave his advice, pointing to the set of clothes hanging in the corner. 

\- Sounds good! - I chose it and changed into it, then I went to the mirror, combed my hair, fixed my makeup, and looked at Aiden. He was in jeans breeches and a green T-shirt with a wolf head at the chest area. He combed his soft hair and kissed my lips. 

\- Looking awesome, - he hugged me and kissed my hair, - I like the way your hair smells. 

\- How does it smell? - I asked with a smile. 

\- It has a smell of lavender, - he smiled, - This smell is calming me down. 

\- That's why you can stop yourself at a very heated moment? - I looked at him with a smirk. 

\- Yeah. But, when you'll allow me, nothing can stop me, - he smirked and bit my lower lip, - I love you. This temptation is making me want you more and more. 

\- I can hardly resist your passion, - I smiled shyly and looked at him. 

\- Hm. That's good, - he leaned to my ear and whispered, - I feel others can't resist it too, especially Beta, Gamma, and Omega wolves. That's my revenge for them.

\- Revenge? - I looked at Aiden.

\- When I was struggling with a mating season because I don't have you, they were freely fucking with their mates and telling me about that. Sucks, - he laughed, - So that's my revenge! 

\- Wow, I don't know you're such a man! - I laughed and we put on our sneakers and went to the street where the cat was waiting for us. 

\- Hi, Will! - I stared at Aiden, - Where should I sit? 

\- On my knees, - Aiden sat into a car near William and put me on his knees, and closed the door. I leaned down to feel comfortable on his knees and he roared, - Be careful, girl. 

\- Oops, - I blushed and William laughed. He started a car and drove to the city. 

\- How's life going? - he concentrated on driving. 

\- As you can see, I'm not the Alpha she-wolf know, - I shrugged and he smirked. 

\- Moreover, I can feel and smell it. 

\- What? You can smell me? In what way? Gosh, - I stared at him, then looked at Aiden. 

\- Hm, how to explain. I can smell how strongly you want Aiden, and how badly he wants you. I can feel the passion coming from both of you, and I can feel and see your love for each other. The same about the pack. They started talking about you after yesterday, - he smiled. 

\- Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, - I looked at Aiden, - Yesterday some children stole the sweets from the tables. Why did they do that? Does it feel as if they don't eat sweets at all or just on some on rare occasions? 

\- Actually, I don't know. We're giving the pack the products they need. They write a list of what they need, we're giving them. Other products they're buying in the city, - Aiden said and opened his eyes. 

\- So, parents are not giving sweets to their children? Why? - I looked at Aiden embarrassed. 

\- Really, I don't know. They have a lot of products from the pack for free, so they can buy some sweets for the children at least once per week, and even more often! - Aiden looked at me, - Maybe we should get a meeting? 

\- Sexes separately from each other or together? - I asked and took his hand. He started stroking my hand with his big finger. 

\- I think together. They should know about us as an Alpha couple, what do you think? - he kissed my shoulder. 

\- They'll go bananas when you two appear, - Will smirked and looked at us - Can I be there too? 

\- Of course! - I smiled, - By the way, I wanted to ask. How long are you with Catherine? 

\- For like three years, - he answered and entered the city. 

\- And you don't have children yet? - I asked and he smiled. 

\- Till the day the Alpha will have his own children, the Beta, Gamma, and Omega couples can't have their own, - he said and I almost screamed. 

\- **WHAT**? - I looked at Aiden, - Is this fair enough? 

\- It is, - answered Will, - It will be unfair towards Alpha, and also it means disrespect if one of the leading couples below the Alpha will have kids earlier than he. 

\- Hm, - I leaned to the window, looking at the city buildings. It took me plenty of time before I could say something else, - It's very hard to have the leading role in the Pack? 

\- Every role is hard. The hardest is the Alpha role, - said William and looked at Aiden. 

\- Yeah, it is. But when Alpha has someone he can rely on, the stuff you carry on your shoulders becomes less heavy, because they're helping you to carry it, - said Aiden still stroking my arm, - And I'm happy my future Alpha she-wolf of the Moon Forest Pack is such a wise woman. 

\- Girl, - I looked at him and he smirked. 

\- Yeah. You're still a girl. Don’t worry, not so much time left, - he kissed my lips and I felt his body heat. He was so hot and sweet and sexy that I can hardly resist the lust. But, I remembered Cath's words about the forbid to have sex when the Alpha is on the last stage and drop of the kiss. 

\- Let's not do this in this place, - I whispered, - I don't want to make Will's life hell. 

\- Hm. Mine you did, and his you don't want to do? - Aiden murmured and pouted his plump lips, - I'm offended. 

\- What? I did your life as hell?! - I crossed my arms under my chest and turned away from him. William parked the car at the parking lot near the huge building and looked at us. 

\- You two are so sweet, - he smiled and got out of the car. I put my hand on the handle and jumped out of the car. Aiden got away too and stepped closer to me. 

\- Girl. 

\- Get away from me! - I barked and looked at him angrily, - How dare you to say I made your life like hell? It wasn't my fault I lost my…. 

I was interrupted most rudely. He just took my chin and pressed my closer to himself, then kissed my lips and put me in his protective hug. I started struggling. I was mad at him, I don't want a kiss! I started beating him to his muscled chest, and he pressed me closer. I heard Will's laugh but continued struggling. 

Aiden pressed me closer so I have no more space to fight. I didn't have another choice than to press palms to his chest and my madness became less and less until it vanished as nothing happened. I felt his muscles with my palms, then I felt his hands wandering my body and then he bit my lips and whispered. 

\- It was a joke. Sorry if I offended you, - he broke our kiss and started tickling my neck with his nose. I blushed and hugged him as gently as I could. 

\- I'm sorry too, - I burst my fingers into his soft hair and began to stroke. We were standing like that for some time until we heard steps near us. 

\- Are we going inside? - Will asked, looking at us. Aiden straightened up, hugged me by my waist, and nodded to Will. He stepped away and we went inside the building. We got to the main hall and Aiden started. 

\- This is the main hall. Here we can dress in special clothing and then the guide-man will show us everything that's going on here, - Aiden smiled and kissed my forehead, then grabbed a white robe and put it on me, then on himself. We put shoe covers on us and then the guide-man appeared. He bowed his head and looked at me. 

\- My Alpha, is that the girl everyone is talking about? - he bowed his head to me and smiled. 

\- Good morning, - I blushed and looked at Aiden. 

\- Yeah, it's Letty, my mate, - Aiden smiled and pressed me closer to himself. I felt his hand on my butt.

\- Your hand is in my butt, - I whispered and he smirked. 

\- That was an accident. 

\- But your hand is still there?! - I rounded my eyes. 

\- It's still an accident, - he smirked and looked at the guide-man - Thomas, can you show us the farm? Future Alpha she-wolf must know everything about her pack.

Thomas bowed and guided us to the first room, where there were a lot of cows and calves. It was so clean that I was ready to blame myself that our house wasn't so clean as this place. All cows were wandering in the grass, and on the corner were a lot of women, who were ready to get some milk from cows. I bet I saw some of these women in the pack. 

\- Aiden, your hand on my butt makes me feel like everyone stares at us, - I whispered. 

\- So what? - he grinned and licked his lips. 

\- What a man, - I sighed and he grinned again. 

\- There are a lot of cows here, and this amount is enough to feed all the pack, - said Thomas looking at us. I blushed and put Aiden's hand on my waist. 

\- How many werewolves are in the pack? - I felt Aiden moved his hand down again to my butt. Shit. I moved it again to my waist. 

\- From two hundred up to three hundred and fifty, - said William. 

\- What? So many people? Now I can understand why we need new territory! - I sighed and looked at cows again, - So, here is enough to feed all the pack? It's like one cow to one family? 

\- Two cows to one family, - added William, - We're not giving the whole animal to the family. Cows are killed here, taken into pieces, those pieces are transported to the pack, and families can take what they need in the pack's magazine. 

\- For free? - I added. 

\- For free, - William added and I felt Aiden's hand on my butt again. He's stubborn. 

\- Nice idea. Who's next? - I smiled and moved Aiden's hand to my hips. He laughed and moved it again to my butt. Shit. I will win! 

\- No way, - he whispered to my ear, - The next are lambs and sheep. We're making wool from them and selling it to the city. 

\- More money - more chances to make the pack happy! - I smiled and moved his hand to my waist again. Aiden giggled. 

We get to the sheep's "room". And it was grass here too. All the animals were clean and the grass was everywhere. Animals have food and water, so everyone was satisfied. In the pack's farm except for cows with calves, ships and lambs were also pigs with piglets, hen and chicken, ducks and ducklings, and others. A lot of animals were here and all they have appropriate and comfortable living there, so no one was offended. We get out of the farm and stand near the car. William looked at me. 

\- So, what do you think about our farm? - he smiled when Aiden pressed himself to me, put his head to my shoulder, and put his hands to my pockets. 

\- Huge enough, a lot of animals who have everything for a good life. Sometimes I envy them! - I laughed and William joined me. The only one who didn't get a joke was Aiden.

\- You didn't have something you needed? - he looked at me. 

\- Me? Hm… I need to think, - I smiled and Aiden looked at me.

\- Sounds like revenge? - he widened his eyes, and suddenly pressed me to the car. I was ready to scream. 

\- Easy, easy, - I said and put my hands to both sides. I didn’t know what to expect from him. His eyes were Amber. His wolf has taken control over him? What does that mean? 

I looked at Williams and saw he was just standing with his hands crossed on his chest and smiling. If he didn't react, that means everything is okay? 

\- So, - I heard a bit of a rude voice than Aiden actually has, and looked at his amber eyes. It was definitely Aiden's wolf, - I won, girl. 

He put his hands to my butt and pressed me to him. I was impressed and felt something hard pressing my lower belly. It was way harder than all previous times. 

\- Turn around, - he commanded and William immediately turned around. I started breathing deeply. I don't know if Aiden controls the situation or not? 

Suddenly, Aiden squeezed with his hands under my shorts and squeezed my buns, at the same time he pressed me with his torso to the car and kissed me hungrily. I don't know what to do and how to react. Maybe I need to give freedom to my she-wolf? 

_“I'll take care of him”_ \- she said and I gave her freedom. She possessed my body and my eyes changed into amber. I saw wonder in Aiden's eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

My wolf put one hand to his hips, second to his nether regions, and kissed him hungrily in return. We both groaned and I noticed I heard something like whining. I understood that it was William's wolf. What does that mean? He's confused? Embarrassed? 

_“You know, he's under Aiden's control”_ \- said my she-wolf and retreated. My eyes became blue again and I saw how Aiden's eyes changed their color to blue-brown. Aiden didn't take his hands from my buns, he squeezed them tightly and pressed me to him. I put a leg on his hip and he groaned. 

The whining repeated. 

_“What the hell does this mean?”_

_“Beta wolf feels Alpha's strong lust. If he can't cope with it, he's whining. It means the lush is too hard to bear”._

_“But Aiden seems okay?”_

_“That's why he's Alpha. It's some kind of demonstration of power. Even Beta needs reminding sometimes”._

\- Hope, you enjoyed it? - Aiden whispered to my ear. 

\- How can you bear that? - I whispered to his lips. 

\- Easily, - he smirked, staring at my lips.

\- The true powerful Alpha. 


	18. The Date

I stared at the mirror and couldn't decide: was that dress good or not? Isn't it too much? Didn't it help Aiden to lose his mind? I don't want to ruin his plan again. I ruined his plan previously when he asked me to go on a date. Well, actually he didn't ask me, he forced me, but that doesn't make a difference. I spoiled the evening he planned for some time, and I didn't want to spoil it again. 

_ “Hope you didn't escape” _ \- I saw his message on my phone and smiled. I bet, the previous time he was afraid that I could escape too. But this time, everything has changed. I put my phone in the handbag and went to the kitchen, then the corridor and after that, I ended in the street. I saw Aiden's black Mercedes and him sitting on the car's hood and texting something on his phone.

\- Are you texting me or you have someone else? - I said slowly going down to him. I saw some werewolves watching us from their windows, someone was sitting on the porch and staring at us. Aiden straightened up, looked at me, and frozen. 

_ “Am I looking good or bad?” _ \- I asked knowing that he's reading my mind. He straightened up and went closer to me, then put his hand to my waist, and the other to my cheek smiling gently. 

\- You're looking stunning… amazing… wonderful… - he smiled and gently pressed me to himself, - You've taken my heart again. 

She was looking amazing, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous. I can find appropriate words to express my feelings to her. She has taken my heart again and inevitably. 

This silver pencil dress with a plunging neckline and nipped in a waist makes her more gracious and tiny than she was. I can't get my eyes from her. The dress has long thin sleeves, revealing her thin arms, and it was up to her knee, so her thin legs were seen too. She was so tiny, but at the same time very sexy. I need just to see her big boobs or her pretty butt and I'm feeling throbbing in my pants. She's so tiny and sexy at the same time.  **Gosh** ! 

\- I can hardly imagine you in the ceremony dress, - I said and looked into her wonderful blue eyes. She has makeup on her face: cat-eye makeup, a silver eyeshadow on her eyelids, and red lipstick on her plump lips. Her red hair was curled. 

\- Did I impress you? - she smiled looking at me, and then started stroking my cheek. I smiled and kissed her long and thin fingers. 

\- I'm lost, - I said and smiled, - I love you so much. I was dreaming about such a date for too long. 

I kissed her lips gently and felt how she was melting in my hands. I took her in a protective cocoon of my hug and deepened the kiss. She hugged my neck and pressed herself to me. I felt how my body burst into a fire. I started breathing deeply and my wolf groans. 

\- Let's go to the restaurant? - I whispered to her lips and smiled. 

\- Let's go, - she replied shyly and I kissed her lips again. They're so sweet. I want to kiss them more and, I want to hear her moans, how her lips are whispering my name. I squeezed one hand into a fist and squeezed her hand with the other, then guided her to a car and opened the door. She sat down with a shy smile and I closed the door, sat near her, and drove to the city. 

\- I chose the same restaurant we had that day. I thought we could repair that unsuccessful date. Hope, you don't mind? - I looked at her while driving a car. She put her thin hand to my leg and smiled.

\- I thought about the same. 

I smiled, took her hand and we drove to the restaurant in silence. 

I parked a car, stepped out of it, and went to her, opened a door, and gave her a hand. She took my hand and when she was standing on her legs, I took her to my arms. 

\- Aiden! What are you doing? - she laughed and I smiled. 

\- I want to hold you in my arms till the end of my life. Do you have something against it? 

\- No, - she said shyly and hugged me by my neck. I kissed her, closed the car, and went to the same alcove outside the restaurant, but this time I was holding her in my arms. Everyone's eyes were on us. They were jealous, happy, envious, and many other emotions. The happiest people here were Letty and me. I put her on the white chair and smiled. 

\- Are you okay? 

\- Yeah thanks. No one ever holds me like you, - she blushed and I felt my heart skip a beat.

\- I shall do that more often, - I smiled and sat in front of her, - What do you want to drink? 

\- Champagne? - she giggled, - Previously I could hardly resist drinking it. 

I smiled and opened the bottle of champagne, filled her glass, and filled mine. 

\- Is this a dream? - I smiled looking at her, - The same place, you and me, similar clothes, but the atmosphere is completely different. I can smell the love and I feel it. My heart already skipped a few beats. 

She smiled shyly and put her hand on mine. 

\- It's not a dream, honey. I love you, - she smiled as gently as she could. I love that gentle smile. My heart skips a beat every time she’s smiling like that. I took a glass and looked at her.

\- Darling, I want you to listen to me and just know it for yourself till the end of your life. My life without you was fucking hell! Every morning when I woke up I was dreaming to look at you sleeping peacefully near me, holding your head on my shoulders, chest, or torso, pouting your sweet plump lips. I felt lonely and no one could help me. Those were awful days I don’t want to remember. But when you came into my life again, I felt alive! I was dreaming, fighting, struggling for you and you’re finally here, with me, sitting and listening peacefully with tears in your beautiful blue eyes. I love you so much, no one ever loved anyone as hard as I love you, - I stood up, went to her, leaned down, and kissed her sweet lips. Tears started falling down her eyes. She stood up, hugged me, and kissed me back. 

\- Aiden, - she whispered to my lips. I opened my eyes and glared at her.

\- Yes, sweetheart? - she was looking at me with all the love in her beautiful deep blue eyes she had for me and even more.

\- I can’t imagine my life without you now. You’re my soul, my heart, my life, my sun, and my moon. You’re my morning, my breath, my water. You’re my everything. I’m so happy we are together and I really want to be your wife. Your woman. And you know, - she blushed and lowered her eyes, - I thought about...about..kids… I want..two boys at first… please.

\- You’re begging me to do my everything to get you pregnant with two boys? - I took her chin and lifted it. She nodded and I smiled, - I’ll do my best. 

\- I love you, - she kissed my lips and took a sip of champagne. I smiled.

\- I love you too, - I took a sip of champagne, - I hope you’re hungry? That’s the best place I know and the food there is delicious.

\- More delicious than I’m cooking? - she smiled and sat down on her chair.

\- Mm, not as delicious as yours. But, before you weren't with me, I found it best, - I grinned and she laughed.

\- You slipped out! - she laughed and I smiled. I like her being in such a good mood. I will do my best to make her the happiest woman on the whole Earth!

\- No, I told the truth, - I beamed and took a sip of champagne, then took off all the silver lids on the dishes, - It smells wonderful. 

\- And looks as well, - Letty smiled and started examining all dishes that were prepared for us. After a few minutes it was a surprised look on her face, - What is that? 

\- Asian food. Have you ever seen it or tried? - I looked at her with surprise. 

\- No, - she blushed and I smiled. That means I need to teach her to eat with chopsticks. I can only dream about such a perfect date! 

\- It's sushi, - I took chopsticks from the packaging and looked at my sweetheart, - That's chopsticks. You must eat sushi with them. 

\- Oh gosh… No fork? - she frowned, - I'm afraid I'll be hungry after this date. 

\- No way! I'll teach you how to use it, either way, I'll feed you, - I smiled and her face turned red.

\- You'll feed me? - she said shyly, - Oh… Let's try to teach me first. 

\- Of course! - I took chopsticks into my right hand, - Get the top of it with your two fingers: index finger and thumb, and the middle one is behind the chopsticks like in the middle of them, but not inside. It helps you to not lose them from your hand. 

I looked at how she took chopsticks just like I said but it fell from her hand immediately. She tried for a few other times when they finally stayed in her hand as needed.

\- Damn, it was hard, - she looked at me holding chopsticks in her left hand. 

\- Good job girl, - I smiled, - Now you need to move only the top of them to make sushi and put them to your mouth. Only the top. Try it, - I showed her how to make sushi with chopsticks, put them into my mouth, and swallowed. She stared at me until I swallowed the sushi, then she tried to take them with her own. She tried a few times, but each one was unsuccessful. I showed her one more time, she tried again, but failed. She put chopsticks at the table and looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes. 

\- I'm sorry… I'm spoiling our date again, - she said and wiped a tear from her cheek. I stood up, took my chair, and sat near her. I put my plate and glass close to her, then took her chin and raised up so her eyes were in front of mine. 

\- You're not spoiling anything. Actually, I was dreaming about having a chance to feed you. That was the perfect date I was dreaming about! - I smiled, took sushi from a plate, put them into a soy sauce, then looked at her, - Honey, please, open your mouth. 

I saw her cheeks turned red, but she opened her mouth so I put sushi in her mouth and she swallowed it. Letti was silent some time, then she licked her lips and blushed. 

\- I want more. They're so tasty! 

I smiled, took another sushi, and looked at her. She slightly opened her mouth so I put another piece of sushi into it and she swallowed. She smiled at me and pointed to the avocado sushi.

\- I want to try them! 

\- As you wish, my Queen, - she opened her mouth again and I felt throbbing in my pants. I looked at her plump red lips, at her slightly opened mouth, and understood the situation I put myself on. I shook my head and put another piece of sushi into her mouth.

She was enjoying the dinner we had and I couldn’t stand looking at her mouth. I know what’s going on with me, but I know I can’t disobey my own word. But, throbbing in my pants was begging me to do it.

\- Oh my… It seems to me I ate too much, - she looked at me while I was eating and smiled - Don’t mind some dance after you’re finished?

\- Of course, - I smiled at her while deep inside I regretted that answer. Dancing with her isn’t the right thought when I’m in heat. I don’t want her to notice a bump on my pants but I can’t hide it and can’t cope with it now. 

\- I love you so much, - she was looking at me with such a look that I felt my heart became even stronger. Is she doing it on purpose or she doesn't know what she’s doing with me? 

\- I love you too, babe, - I said and finished eating the sushi, - They were so delicious. Did you like them?

\- I think I’ll try to cook them at home, - she smiled.

\- Then I’ll eat you and them together, - I giggled and she blushed. I stood up, went closer to her and gave her my hand, - Will you share a dance with me, babe?

\- Of…, - she said but then suddenly looked at my nether regions and blushed harder, - Oh…

\- Don’t mind, - I blushed too - I’m just in heat. That’s normal. 

\- But didn’t the dance make it harder? - she blushed and looked at me. 

\- I can bear it, babe, - I insisted and she took my hand, - Believe me.

\- I believe you, - she hugged my neck and pressed herself to me. I put my hands on her waist and pressed her to me tightly. She has such a stunning smell and I can't like it. We went far away from the table and the music started playing. There were no musicians because I asked not to disturb us so they were playing inside and we heard them from the speakers. The music was slow so we started dancing slowly and hugging each other. No one was talking. We were just dancing and enjoying that moment. 

It was so calm and relaxed that I started losing the sign of reality. Suddenly, I felt her hands wandering on my bare chest so I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at me and smirking while stroking my chest. 

\- Huh? 

\- I thought that was way too calm so I wanted to… 

\- Admit, you just want me, - I smirked and she giggled.

\- Well, seems like yes, but you promised me one thing, - she pouted her plump lips and I could hardly stand.

\- Yeah, I remember. And even if I want you so badly, I don’t have intentions to betray my own words, - I smiled and when the song ended I slightly slapped her butt, - It was a nice date, what do you think?

\- Way better than the previous one, - she giggled and stroked her butt, - It hurt.

\- I’m sorry I couldn’t stand… Your butt is so yummy, - I smirked and took her thin hand with long and slim fingers and kissed it. She blushed and continued stroking my chest.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too, dear, - I smiled and pressed her to my torso, - Time to go home.

\- Thank you for this evening, - she smiled and kissed my lips. I pressed her to myself and hugged her tightly. I love her so much. I love her more than my own life and I’ll do anything to protect her.

We slowly went to my car waiting for us in the parking lot near the restaurant, sat down and I drove back to the pack.

\- Honey, did you forget to pay? - she leaned down and put her head to my shoulder. I hugged her with my other hand, looking at the road. 

\- No sweetheart, I paid before, - I smiled and kissed her head, - If everything will be okay tomorrow I think we can organize a meeting of the pack we were talking about, do you remember? 

\- I do, - I smiled and raised my head up to look at him. Suddenly, I realized Aiden’s eyes were amber instead of blue-brown. I flinched and wanted to straighten up but he hugged me tightly as if taking into a protective cocoon.

\- Shhh, - he whispered and continued driving as if nothing had happened.

\- Why are your eyes Amber? - I asked, looking at him. I can’t feel his bad mood, anger, or madness. He was calm. And that was confusing me.

\- He wanted to be closer to you to feel your smell and to calm down his lust a bit, - Aiden said with his calm velvet voice and I finally relaxed and hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes and relaxed. After that, I could hardly remember anything. Seems like I fell asleep.

I woke in the morning because I couldn’t feel Aiden near me. I got up from the bed and it seemed like I heard voices in the kitchen. I quickly took my white satin robe and went out of the bedroom even without checking how I look. I ran downstairs and hurried to the kitchen where I could hear voices.

\- Aiden? - I ran to the kitchen and saw Beta, Gamma, and Omega wolves sitting at the kitchen table. They all had cups of coffee. Aiden was standing near the oven and cooking something. I could smell breakfast. Delicious one. But I was too worried, - Aiden did something happened?

\- Babe? - he turned back and looked at me, - Did we wake you up?

\- No, - I blushed and felt so shy, - I just… I just couldn’t feel you near me and I got up… It was cold...

\- Come here, - he reached his hand to me while stirring something on the frying pan. I came closer to him and he hugged me, - You’re trembling…

\- It’s okay, - I leaned to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He put aside the frying pan, turned off the gas, and hugged me tightly. I feel warm and after a second I felt hot but not only from his lust. I felt the heat of his body and it burned mine at once. I didn’t feel cold now but I didn’t want to lose his hug. I feel safe here. 

\- Should we continue later? - I heard William's voice and looked at Aiden.

\- I’m sorry I interrupted you, - I blushed and tried to free myself from his hug, - You can continue I’ll come later when you’ll finish.

\- No way, - Aiden looked at me, - You’re almost an Alpha She-Wolf of Moon Pack so you need to get into the pack’s business too. You can continue Will but tell Letty from the beginning, please. 

Aiden took his hug away and turned to the oven so I went to the coffee machine, made a coffee for myself and sat at the chair, and looked at the boys.

\- While all of us were sleeping the city was attacked. The witnesses said the werewolves had blood-like eyes, - he looked at me and I remembered the attack in the camp where Cath took me. 

\- There were the same werewolves that attacked our camp? - I asked and Will bowed his head.

\- Seems like yes, - he nodded.

\- How do you know that? - I asked, - Did you already visit the attacked place?

\- No. I got a call from the city guard, - Will told me and took a sip of coffee. I took a sip of coffee too and looked at Chris and Matt. 

\- Do you all think that can be an act of revenge made by the Alpha of those werewolves to me? - I asked and looked back at Aiden, - I vet your friends told everyone about our wedding so that unknown Alpha could hear it and made such an act of revenge.

\- Yeah, could be, - Aiden put five plates to the table and then put a huge bowl of salad. The salad was made from sausage, egg, and avocado with salad leaves and tomatoes. And everyone had a pair of poached eggs on our plates.

\- I didn’t know you’re such a good cook, - I smiled and kissed his cheek when he sat near me.

\- I didn’t know it either, - Aiden smiled and looked at us, - Enjoy your meal.

We started our meal and it was way silent but not in my head. I had a lot of ideas about why those werewolves attacked us and I couldn’t stand the thought that I wanted to know their true intentions and… I want to know what Alpha will do after he’ll know I’m Aiden’s mate and he has no rights for me at all? Will he give up or will he try to break out peace and love?

\- It was delicious, - I smiled and kissed Aiden’s lips. He kissed me back.

\- I bet you improved your cooking skills to impress her, - Matt smiled and I blushed.

\- Even if yes, I like it, - I smiled, stood up, took all the dishes away and put them in the washing machine then came closer to Aiden and hugged him. He smiled, put him into his laps, and hugged me.

\- Answering the questions in your head. We’ll try to find this Alpha and to talk with him. If he’ll not give up on you, then…

\- Aiden needed to call him for a duel and kill him, - Will said and I looked at him. I didn’t say even one word. I wasn’t sure I was ready to agree on the murder but what I truly know is that I don’t want someone to interrupt our peace and happiness and love so… I believe in Aiden and I’ll watch that duel with my own eyes and will kiss my winner-mate in the lips.

\- I agree, but first, let’s try to talk to him and to explain everything. We’re still half-humans, - I kissed his lips and then started stroking his blond hair, - Well, and what about our mating ceremony?

\- The preparations will start today. I want you to tell us what you want it to look like. Do you have a dream about it? - Aiden kissed my forehead. 

\- Well, I don’t know about the mating ceremony at all so first you need to tell me what it is looking like, - I looked in his eyes and continued to stroke his hair.

\- The mating ceremony can be done in the open air or the marquee, - Aiden started and started stroking my hair too.

\- The fiancé and fiancee meet each other near the arch where the main part of the ceremony is. They put the mating marks on each other, kissing each other and the ceremony is put on a pause because the mating marks on the wolves must be put in the other place. Then the party started, we’re celebrating your ceremony but the party can last up to four hours, - William said and looked back at Aiden.

\- After that, the Alpha couple is going to their house and…, - he kissed my neck and I flinched.

\- I got what you mean, - I hugged him tightly and smiled, - Then I want the ceremony to be in the open air. I want the arch to be dressed all in fresh flowers. I liked your idea with flower garlands so I want them to be above our heads. I want a flower mating ceremony, a lot of flowers, - I smiled as a little girl and Aiden smiled too then kissed my nose.

\- What flowers do you want? - asked Chris.

\- Roses and lilies, - I looked at them and smiled, - And for the party yes? Food and drinks?

\- Yeap for the party. What do you want it to look like? - Matt asked, making notes in his diary.

\- I want a smorgasbord with food, but I don’t want hamburgers and french fries! 

\- No fast food, - Aiden said and looked at me, - I want something light that you can grab, eat, and go dancing. 

\- Noted.

\- I want Champagne and Whiskey as an Alcohol, what do you think Aiden? 

\- Agreed, - he kissed my nose and asked, - Is that all?

\- Yes, - I smiled.

\- No, - Aiden grinned, - Where do you want it to be? 

\- Near the lake. It’s beautiful there, - I smiled.

\- Okay, now that’s all, - Aiden looked at his boys.

\- Did you finish?

\- Yes, we noted everything and we can start now, - they bowed their heads.

\- One of you will go with me to the city. We need to look over the attacked place and to find out that damn Alpha. I want to deal with that case before the mating ceremony will start. There will be another business after it. 

\- What shall I do? - I looked at Aiden.

\- Your task is to prepare yourself for the mating ceremony but I can’t ask you to stay away from all the organizations moments because I want you to like it, so you can do what you want, - he smiled and looked at Matt, - You’ll join me in the investigating case of the unknown Alpha while others will deal with the ceremony. Letty, Will, and Chris are all yours.

We stood up and Aiden went upstairs to prepare while Matt went outside to make the car ready. I looked at William and Chris.

\- First I want to consult with Cath about my look, you can organize other things. I’ll find you and help, if you need me earlier, you know where I will be, - I smiled and went upstairs too while they went out of the house. 

I’ve never been to Beta’s house but I was curious how it looks. I knocked at the door and it was immediately opened by Cath. 

\- Happy to see you! - she smiled and stepped back so I could enter her house, - So the preparations have started? 

\- Yeah, did you have something in your mind about my look? - I stepped inside and started examining the house. It was a long and narrow hallway that led to a small staircase, with doors on either side leading to different rooms. 

\- There is a kitchen, - Cath opened the first door and showed me the room. It was not very big as in our house but everything was done from wood. I bet every house in our pack was made from wood but I see a lot of trees over us which means that they planted new trees instead of the trees they took to build houses. They care about nature and this is the difference between werewolves and mundanes. We care for nature because we are half wolves. And wolves are considered to be orderlies of the forest. 

The kitchen set was painted in black while the wood was painted in white color. I like the mixture of black and white too. There was a small dining table in the center of the kitchen. Cath closed the door and opened another one. It led to the bathroom. It was in white and black colors too. 

We got closer to the staircase and Cath opened another door. It was a living room. It was made in the colors of the other rooms on the first floor except the sofa was deep blue. 

\- So, I had some ideas but I think we should move to the city to go through some wedding stores and look for a wedding ceremony dress for you, she looked at me, - Or you want to stay in the living room and to watch over the dresses from the Internet? 

\- Well. I wasn't in the shops for too long so I think the idea to go shopping is nice, - I smiled, - But I think about the party. Is it better to have two dresseі or the one that can transform on the other one? 

\- I think we can order such a dress in one of our stores. C'mon, let's drive to the city, - she took my hand and we went outside the house. 

\- I'll drive, - I smiled, - Do you mind about the motorcycle? 

\- No, I don't. Just gave me the helmet please, - we both laughed and went to the garage. But we met Chris near it. 

\- Hey, Letty! Cath! Going to the city? - he smiled. 

\- Yeah. What are you doing? - I asked with interest. 

\- We are going to the city too. There are a lot of things we should buy, - Chris smiled, - waiting for Will to make a list and to take money. 

\- Are you taking money from the pack? - I asked. 

\- No. Aiden has left money for that, - Chris looked at the door of the Pack House that opened and Will came out of it. 

\- I want you to buy all the flowers for my money. Wait, I'll give you the sum, - I started looking for the money in my handbag. 

\- Aiden asked to buy everything for money and don't allow you to spend money on the organization needs, - Will protested. 

\- Aiden can't forbid me to spend money on my own wedding, - I smiled and gave Chris the sum, - If it's not enough, take his money and tell me after about it. 

\- As you wish, - Chris bowed his head and they went inside the garage. We went inside the garage too and I gave Catherine the helmet and took mine too. We sat on the motorcycle and I drove to the city. Cath hugged me so as not to fall off it. 

\- So where should I drive? - I stopped the motorcycle in the city near some grocery shop and looked at Cath. 

\- We need to go to the most popular street in our city. There are a lot of clothes shops there. You need to drive to the street where our school is, then turn left and there we'll be. 

\- I got it, - I bowed, started a motorcycle, and drove to the street near our school. As Cath promised, I found it and couldn't miss it. This street was full of shops but I was never here before. I stopped my motorcycle in the parking lot because there's not allowed for cars and motorcycles to drive into the street. We can walk here only on foot and I like that idea. 

We stood on our feet and I looked at Cath. 

\- Is there any park man who will look over my motorcycle? 

\- No but there are a camera and people in the city know who you are so don't worry. The city is like our pack, we trust our people, - Cath took my hand and we went across the city looking at the shops. We were searching for a wedding shop or something like that. 

\- What dress do you want? - Cath looked at me. 

\- I want a dress that will fit me perfectly. I want to look like a Queen but at the same time I want this dress to be comfortable, - I pointed to the shop with a huge screaming billboard "If you want to find a perfect dress for your mating ceremony visit us!", - Too screaming, no? - I giggled. 

\- I agree, - she pointed to another shop. It wasn't so screaming and was smaller than the previous one. I nodded and we went inside that shop. We made a few steppes and stopped because inside this shop was bigger than outside. There were a lot of different wedding ceremony dresses and all of them were of different types. I swallowed and took Cath’s hand.

\- I like we will not step out of this shop without a ceremony dress.

\- I feel it too… And I will be happy to hide your dress in my wardrobe until the wedding day! - she giggled and a tall woman came closer to us. She looked at me and a jealous smile appeared on her lips.

\- There’s the Alpha’s mate, am I right? - she looked at Cath and her smile became more friendly.

\- Yes, I’m Letty Black, Aiden Moon’s fiancee, - I smiled friendly and looked at her, - We’re looking for a special dress for our mating ceremony and we’ll be glad if you could help us to choose.

\- But first, we want to know do you have such a ceremony dress that could be changed in a minute into a shorter one? - asked Catherine and the woman looked at her.

\- I’ll call my daughter, she'll help you, - the woman went away to the second room and after a minute a young girl came out of it. I noticed she wasn’t older than me.

\- I’m Adelie, I will help you to choose your perfect dress for your wedding, - she stopped in front of me and looked over me. I did the same/ She was lower than me and was blonde. Her blond hair was in a French braid. Her eyes were deep green, she was slim and thin and was in shorts and a T-shirt, - You’re so beautiful! I bet every dress will be looking perfect on you!

\- We don’t need every dress, - Cath took my hand, - We need a special one made especially for her. No one will ever have such a dress.

\- I got you, - she smiled shyly, - Let’s look over the ceremony dresses so you can understand what types of dress do you prefer most.

  
  


\- So we need to put the arch here? - Chris looked at William and he bowed.

\- Yes, this is the perfect place for the wedding. The lake and forest are a visible, perfect place. The arch can be near that oak tree. We can add some flower garlands to the tree branches so it will be looking even better than it is now, - William made a note in his diary and looked over the place again, - So the arch is near the tree. We need to put columns on both sides and to hang on garland from one to another. And the sitting place will be between the columns for both sides of the arch, and in front of the arch will be a red carpet where Letty and Aiden will walk.

\- Letty asked about a lot of fresh flowers. What do you think about putting the red and white roses on both sides of the red carpet? - Chris looked at William and his eyes lit up.

\- And roses leaves on the red carpet? - William’s eyes lit up too.

\- Of course! And can we create a construction from which the leaves of the roses will fall after mating marks will be put? - Chris asked.

\- Nice idea. We can put this construction on the tree branches and someone can pull down the rope and the leaves will fall to their heads? - William put a note to his diary too.

\- But do we have enough money? - Chris looked at Will, - Aiden will be upset if we’ll spend too much money?

\- He told me to spend everything he had but to make that wedding unforgettable, - Will giggled, - So don’t worry. And if we’ll not have enough money I’m ready to give my own but to make it perfect. 

\- I agree, - Chris smiled, - So how many guests will be at the ceremony?

\- Aiden told me there only will be our Pack. He’s not planning to invite other Alphas, because he’ll take all food and drinks which will be after the wedding and make a party for other Alphas on the other day, - Will said and looked at his watch, - Time to go back to the pack and check if Aiden and Matt have returned.

\- My Alpha, did you get something interesting? - Will asked knocking at Aiden’s door.

\- Come in, - Aiden said and both Will and Chris entered his office. Aiden was sitting in his chair and drinking coffee. Yes, we did. We found the clues that those wolves aren’t from any known pack. They are strangers but I suppose they have their own pack and their own Alpha. We found a trail so Matt went to check it. I hope he’ll find that pack soon. Also, I informed other packs they are searching too.

\- Together we’ll find them on easy, - Will said and looked at Chris, - We bought some materials and ordered fresh flowers for the Saturday night so they will carry them to us at 00:00 and we’ll start hanging them on the constructions.

\- But the flowers were ordered for Letty’s money. She ordered, - Chris looked at his Alpha.

\- Ordered, huh? - Aiden laughed, - Get used to it. After a week she’ll have true power over you.

\- And you too, - Will giggled.

\- Me? Do you think I’ll allow her to rule on me? - Aiden arched an eyebrow.

\- She’s a wise woman. She can rule you so you didn’t even notice she’s doing it, - William smiled.

\- Well, maybe you’re right. She’s very wise. It can explain why her father saved me, - Aiden crossed his hands over his chest, - Where’s she?

\- They drove to the city with Cath to find a wedding dress, - told Chris.

\- And took your motorcycle.

\- She likes to take my things, - Aiden smiled, - One more. We need to build a children's room at my house. And we need to start tomorrow. Sit down I have a plan.

\- Oh, a plan. We built up an amazing plan for your wedding! Do you want to hear? - Chris said and his eyes lit up.

\- I can see it’s a perfect plan in your eyes, - Aiden smiled, - I want to hear but after we’ll check the plan of a children's room. And we were about to build a yard for children where they can play, so it's time to do it. We have enough time.

\- Aiden, you’ll spend too much money on all these things. We can…

\- I don’t care about the money. I can get more, it's not a problem for me. Children’s playground will be built from the pack’s money. I have a plan for both. Let’s see…

\- This is the best shop I ever visited! Adelie was so nice to help us to draw the dress we need! - I smiled at Cath and took a sip of lemonade. She looked at me and smiled.

\- We still have a lot of things to do! To find you a perfect hairstyle. makeup, to buy shoes, - Cath took a sip of smoothie and giggled, - Aiden will drop his mouth when he’ll see you.

\- I think I’ll faint too seeing myself in the mirror, - I laughed and she joined me. I looked at Cath and felt I can tell her any of my secrets and she’ll never betray me. I took her hand and she looked at me embarrassed, - You know, I never had any real friends except Aiden and Bella but the last one betrayed me and Aiden is my mate and he’s Alpha and male and… I wanted to tell you that I feel like you were my friend forever. I can trust you with all my secrets and I feel you will never betray me.

Catherine sat closer to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled.

\- Thank you for having my back. You created some funny stories where I bumped into Aiden and it made me remember some of my feelings. If you’ll not face me with him in that shop I’m afraid I’ll never stand on that taxi driver and will not protect myself, - I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

\- I never planned to do that, you know. We didn’t know you were mates, but I felt you can be his mate. When I saw you and how he’s looking at you I knew you two can be together…

\- Thanks, - I smiled and she smiled back. 

\- Let’s go back to the pack or shall we buy you some makeup and shoes? - she proposed.

\- Nice idea. I just need to tell Aiden I’m okay, - I smiled, wrote a message to him, and then went with Cath deep into the city's most popular shopping streets.


	19. Chapter 19. The duel

I woke up in the morning because I heard the phone vibrating. The second half of the bed was empty which means Aiden went to work. I took the phone and looked at the screen. 

There was an unknown phone number that never called me before. I took the phone and heard an unknown male voice.

\- Is this a Letty Black? 

\- Yes, I am. Who am I talking to? - I asked, stood up from the bed and took the robe, put it on me, and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

\- I'm a detective Cedrick Diverse, I'm investigating your mother's death…

\- Step-mother, - I corrected him and put a button on the coffee machine to make a Latte for me, - And what? 

\- You're not impressed with her death, - he said. 

\- I don't care about her death. I'm living without her for a month or maybe more, I'm happy and I don't care about her anymore, - I said and looked at the window, - What do you want from me? 

\- You need to come here to identify your step-mother. We want to be sure it wasn't a murder, we have some suspicions, - detective Cedrick said and suddenly added, - And you better take a person who could prove your alibi for the time of her death. 

\- Am I under suspicion? - I asked.

\- It's a formality, Miss Black. I'll send you the address where you need to come, - he said and turned off the phone. I sighed and turned to drink a coffee. I made breakfast and put it into the three plastic boxes, put a coffee into three little thermos jugs, put two plastic boxes and thermos jugs into the backpack, put the last one plastic box and thermos jug to the package, and went upstairs. I took a shower, put on the usual makeup on me, and went to the wardrobe to dress. I chose a short black mini dress with a low cut. The mini skirt has a short ruffle which was making the dress not so sexy as it may be looking like. Also, there were straps on the shoulders and a low cut which was stripping my big boobs. I took a leather jacket and black sling-back heels. 

I combed my hair and made locks. I put on cologne and went downstairs, took the backpack, and went to Aiden's office. I was sure he was there. If he'll be out of the pack, I'm sure he would leave me the message. 

\- Aiden? - I knocked at the door and opened it, stepped inside, and smiled. He was sitting in a chair and his boys, William, Chris, and Matt were around him. 

\- Hey, babe, - Aiden looked at me and I was sure he dropped his mouth. His boys turned back and looked at me and they also were shocked, - You're so beautiful… Come here. 

I came closer to him and he hugged my butt and put his nose to my low cut. I kissed his hair and he suddenly pressed me closer to himself. I had no other way but to sit at his knees and to hug his neck. 

\- Why is my babe so beautiful? And smell so good? - Aiden asked and kissed my lips, then looked at my décolleté and licked his lips, - And why are you so hot? 

\- I thought you would be glad to see me so beautiful and hot, - I kissed his nose and smiled, - Are you? 

\- I am, - he kissed my décolleté and looked at me, - But I feel you have something to tell me. 

\- Yeah. I had a call from Dallas. Detective Cedrick Diverse called me and asked me to come and to identify my step-mom's body.

\- She died? - he looked at me, - Do we need to make funerals? Maybe we need to pause our wedding? 

\- Aiden, - I looked at him and kissed his nose, - She's my stepmom and she never loved me so I don't care about her death and I will not pause our wedding because of her sudden death. 

\- Is this right? - Aiden looked at me. He never knew how she behaved with me. And I don't want to tell him that. 

\- My real mother died a long time ago, and I didn't have a mother anymore, - I kissed his lips and smiled, - Do you believe me? 

\- I believe you, - Aiden hugged me and put his head to my shoulder, - I want you to be happy and I believe your step-mother and your real mother wanted that too. 

\- Let's believe, - I kissed his ear, - I need to hurry to get to Dallas as soon as possible. 

\- I don't allow you to go there in such a sexy dress. I'll eat that fucking detective, - Aiden said and I giggled, - Bring me him for breakfast if he'll look at you or touch you. 

\- I think one of your guys can come with me and bring him for you if he'll do what you told, - I looked at Aiden, - He asked me to bring a person with me who can prove my alibi. 

\- Alibi? Did he suspect you? - Aiden arched an eyebrow. 

\- He said it's a formality, - I shrugged, stood off his knees, and pulled my dress down, - And give me your jacket, please. I don't want to change the dress.

Aiden stood up, took a jacket off, and gave it to me. I smiled and put it on me, then looked at Aiden. 

\- William, won't you do me a favor? - Aiden looked at his Beta. 

\- I'll protect her, - William bowed, put on his jacket, and stepped closer to me, - I'll drive. 

\- Thanks, - I smiled and he bowed his head. 

\- You're responsible for her with your own life, - Aiden looked seriously at Will and squeezed his hand. William bowed, squeezed his hand back, and then went outside to bring the car ready. I looked at Aiden and hugged him, put my head to his chest and he pressed me tightly to himself. 

\- I'll be back soon. 

\- I love you, little, - he kissed my head, then took my chin up and kissed my lips, - Be right back soon. We have a lot of interesting things to do. 

I giggled and went downstairs to meet William cleaning up his car. 

\- Wanna impress mundanes? - I giggled. 

\- Hate driving in the dirty car, - he looked at me, - I almost finished. 

I sat down at the bench near the Pack House and started waiting for him to finish so we could drive. I'm not impressed going back to that damn city from which I escaped some time ago. I don't want to go back there, to be even one minute there but I needed to. I need to deal with this thing and to go back to the pack. But who will take care of her funerals? That'll not be me for sure. I need to find her relatives to take care of those funerals. 

\- Car is ready, - William looked at me and opened a door. I stood up, sat in a car, and put a backpack on my knees. William sat in his black B.M.W Alpina B6 BITURBO CABRIO and drove to Dallas. The road was long but his car was very fast so we came to the city around lunchtime. Will stopped at the filling station and looked at me. 

\- Do you want something to eat? - he took his wallet. 

\- I prepared lunch and coffee for us, but I would like to have a coffee if you don't mind. Wait, I'll give you the money, - I opened my backpack but Will went out of the car.

\- Leave them for yourself, - he went inside the filling station and I opened my phone and wrote to Aiden. 

"Just arrived in Dallas. Filling our car". 

"I'm on my way to meet the Alpha of the pack that was looking for you". 

"Be careful, love" 

"Don't forget to bring that detective for dinner to me". 

I giggled and looked for the address on my phone from that detective and put it in the GPS navigator. 

\- How's Aiden going? - William sat in a car, put two cups of coffee in the special coffee holes in the glove compartment, and moved his car directly to the filling station and we started waiting. 

\- He said he's on his way to meet that Alpha, - I replied and took a sip of coffee, - Tasty and hot. Thanks. 

\- You're welcome, - he looked at me, - We were talking about it. Aiden thought that there could be a Duel. 

\- The duel between two Alphas for my heart? - I arched an eyebrow. 

\- No. Duel between your mate and the man who was eager to steal you from your mate, - William explained and looked at the window, then started a car, - Where should we go? 

\- Listen to the navigator, - I pointed to it and William looked at it for a while then drove back to the road. I looked at the window to see the city which I didn't miss at all. It was disgusting for me because of everything that I got to survive here. Especially about my memory loss. 

We got to the station after fifteen minutes of driving and William parked in front of it. We got out of the car and he looked at me. 

\- I will be with you no matter what. 

\- Aiden asked to bring that detective for dinner if he will touch or offend me. 

\- If he will suspect you for killing your step-mom I will eat him by myself, - William treated and closed the car, - Let's go. 

I giggled and we went inside the police station. The officer near the doors guided us to the detective Diverse room. 

\- Cedrick, Miss Black came to you, - the officer said and we heard a male voice back.

\- Let her in, - he said and the officer opened a door for me and when William was about to enter, the officer wanted to close the door. 

\- He is with me, - I said in a rude low voice and looked at the officer. He must feel something menacing in my look that he opened a door and William came in. I looked at the detective. 

\- Miss Black, - he stood up and looked at me, but William stood closer to be ready to protect so the detective looked at him, and sat in his chair, - We need to talk tet-a-tet.

\- Never, - William barked and I sat in a chair in front of the detective.

\- We will talk only with him being in that room. Either way, I will go away from your office and you will never find me, - I crossed my arms under my chest looking at him. His gaze slipped down my body so he noticed my dress and male jacket over it. He looked at William and bowed his head in agreement. 

\- You can stay here, sir, - he looked at me again and swallowed, - Can we start from the identification of your mom’s body?

\- Step-mom. My mom died twenty-one years ago - I looked at William - Shall we look at her, what do you think?

\- As you wish, - he looked at me for a second then lowered his gaze to Aiden’s jacket on me. I saw something changed in his eyes, then he leaned closer to me and took something from the pocket. It was a pack of cigarettes, - He forgot them. It was the last one.

\- He’s smoking not so often as I noticed. I think he can live without them for some hours - I looked back at the detective, - Let’s go to check it, and let’s do everything quickly. I don’t want to make my love wait. 

\- Aren’t you single? - The detective arched an eyebrow and I took the collar up to cover the marks.

\- Not your business, - William stood up and looked at the detective. He stood up too and looked back at him.

\- Listen, I don’t know who you are but I am the boss here, and…

\- My only boss is Aiden and…

\- Will, - I stood up and my voice was low, - Calm down. 

He looked at me but with a calm look and stepped back.

\- Let’s go, I don’t have a lot of time, - I looked at the detective, took Will’s elbow and we went outside the office.

\- I will eat him I swear, - Will whispered.

\- Calm down, - I ordered, whispering, - We don’t need any mundane deaths. Our task is to return safe and sound to the pack and let mundanes do their job and forget about us. 

\- Can we go? - The detective looked at us and went first. I went after him holding Will’s elbow in my hand. He didn't mind about it because I think my touch was making him calm and he could stand the thought of eating that detective instead of the lunch I made for us. 

\- Here we are, - we entered the morgue and we stopped near some kind of a table. Will stood near me as if he was ready for me when I will be going to collapse.

\- Do you need a napkin? - Will asked and I hardly resist laughing.

\- Could a bottle of champagne be considered as a napkin? - I looked at him and he almost broke a laugh, - Show me, - I looked at the pathologist and he took the white cloth down so I saw her pale face. She had short black hair which was a bit messed now. Her face wasn’t ideal and it was pale enough to understand she was dead now. I just hope she went to Heaven even if she did a lot of bad things here. Everyone deserves to go to Heaven after death. I didn’t look more at her because I didn't want to. I was sure “this is her”.

\- It’s her, - I said and crossed my hands under my chest, - No doubts.

\- Okay, let’s return to my office and talk, - the detective said and went out of the morgue. We followed him and when we almost reached his office I looked at William.

\- Will you mind bringing for two of us some coffee? - I smiled at him to make him understand I’m okay. He looked bewildered at me.

\- Do you want Latte? - Will asked and squeezed his eyes as if examining my reaction.

\- Yes, - I bowed my head and looked at the detective, - Or maybe one of your officers can give us a coffee?

\- There's a coffee machine down the hallway so you can go and take it, then get back here, - the detective said and sat at his table and started writing something. We went to the hallway, got a coffee, and returned to his office. 

I sat in the chair in front of him and put my left leg to the right one and started shaking it. The detective looked at me and then at my legs. His eyes slipped down my legs and he swallowed. 

\- We can talk now if you don't mind, - he said and looked at William who just came into the office and sat at a chair near me. He took a sip of coffee and looked at the detective. 

\- Ask, - I said and took a sip of coffee, then looked at him. 

\- What kind of relationships do you have with your step-mother? - he asked and took a pen and his notebook. 

\- We didn't have any relationships. She hated me, I hated her. She never took care of me neither when my father was alive nor when he died, so the hate is understandable, - I shrugged and took a sip of coffee. 

\- You moved from her because you didn't want to live with her? - he asked. 

\- She was making my life hell so it was a perfect thought to move from her, - I said and looked at him - Anything else? 

For a moment his gaze slipped to my arm and he noticed a ring on my finger. 

\- Are you engaged? - he suddenly asked and I arched an eyebrow. 

\- How is it connected with the death of her step-mother? - William asked and squeezed his hand into a fist, - Or Mr. Detective wants to propose himself instead of… 

\- Will, - I put a hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes. He looked in mine for a second, then lowered his gaze and relaxed. I relaxed too and looked at the detective, - Answer his question.

\- Khm. It’s not connected to her step-mother's death, I was just interested, - he said and took his pen, - So tell me more about your step-mother.

\- Listen, - I looked at him, - She hated me, I hated her. My father married her to compensate for my mother’s death and he failed with that task so he was raising me on his own. I never spent a lot of time with her until his death and my life turned hell after that. She was attending all nightclubs here and fucking with every male she could while I was a servant for her. When I got an opportunity to escape, I did it and I was happy living without her for those months. One day she called and said she would come to visit me and I threatened her that I would kill her if she did it and she never came to visit me. Not so long after that I moved to live with my love and almost forgot about her until you told me about her death. Anything else? 

\- Where have you been yesterday night? - he asked and looked at me with a strange look.

\- I was with my love all evening and night, - I said and looked at Wiliam.

\- It’s true. You can ask the restaurant, they came from there too late, - William said and looked at the detective, - Anything else?

\- Are you in a hurry? - he asked and looked at William. 

\- We have a wedding in less than a week, - I said and looked at the detective, - So we can’t waste our time.

\- Detective Cedrick…, - we heard the voice from the door and turned our heads to the same officer who didn’t want to let William enter this room, - It’s very urgent.

\- Give me a minute, - Cedrick stood up and went to the corridor. I looked at William and sighed.

\- We also need to go and find her alive relatives. I don’t want to take care of her funerals. She didn’t take care of fathers, - I crossed my hands over my chest.

\- You did them? - he is interested.

\- Yeah, I was old enough to do that, - I shrugged, - But I’m not like her. I will leave some money for it. 

\- I can go and do everything quickly. You just need to wait for me somewhere, - he said and took his phone, - I can ask the Beta of the wolf pack here for help. He owes me.

\- It’s a good idea if they will give her body soon, - I said and looked at the door where the detective appeared.

\- I’m sorry I took your time. The results said she wasn’t killed. It was an accident so you can take her body even now. We will give the documents soon, - he looked at us.

\- Give me one hour. I'll do everything quickly, - William said and looked at me, - Just tell me where to look. 

\- Did you see how she was making him calm down? - asked the officer and looked at the detective Cedrick who was looking at the young redheaded girl and couldn’t believe his own eyes. Yes, he saw that. He saw how that man couldn't even look at her eyes for long like he was afraid… How could that even be? And she was so beautiful but at the same time, she was hiding on that male leather jacket which told him that she was in love and would never betray her love. 

\- I saw, - he said with a sad voice. He looked at how she greeted the relatives of her step-mother who she hated, gave them money for funerals, and only after that she sat in a car and drove away. She disappeared and he already thought it was all a dream.

\- Finally, we ended with that unpleasant thing, - William said and looked at me, - Are we?

\- Yes. Thanks for the help, - I looked at him and smiled, - Even if I hated her, I know now that she will have funerals and her mother will take care of it.

\- She was surprised seeing you giving her money, - William said and took a sip of coffee. He drove away from the police station and stood near the forest and we opened our lunch boxes so we started eating when both of us received the message from Aiden. 

“Duel. Today. In three hours”.

\- Damn, - Will took the last sip of coffee and started eating faster.

\- Oh no… We need to hurry to support him! - I screamed and started eating faster so we can return to the pack as soon as possible.

We ended eating in a few minutes so Will started a car and drove faster than before. I looked at him.

\- Tell me more about the duel, - I asked and he looked at me then returned to the road. 

\- Well I don’t know more than you do, - he shrugged and added some speed. We were moving so fast I could see almost nothing behind the window except speed. Everything was changing so fast…

\- Will put some speed off, we don’t need more police problems, - I asked and hugged my shoulders, - We need to help Aiden!

\- Don’t worry, I asked the current Alpha pack to help us, - he added even more speed and the speedometer went over one hundred and fifty.

\- Damn, it’s so fast… I’m a bit afraid, - I looked at him and then to the window, - Tell me at least what do you know about any other Alpha’s duel, please?

\- Well… The duel between Alphas could be only on the territory of the Alpha who started the duel so I think it will not be on our territory, - he looked at me.

\- You think it’s not Aiden who started the duel? - I arched an eyebrow.

\- No. He didn’t want it, it’s too dangerous, - William returned his gaze to the road and sighed, - Moreover, it can’t be undone so if you started it you need to finish it, either way, it will be a big shame to the Alpha and his pack.

\- I don’t think Aiden is ready to bear this shame, - I looked at Will, - He will win. I’m sure.

\- I never had doubts in him.

When we came to the pack we saw a lot of people gathered on the streets. They were all from our pack, their looks were worried and their eyes were amber.

\- What’s going on? - I looked at Will.

\- Duel will be on our territory... 

\- WHAT? - I screamed and looked at him surprised.

\- I never thought he love you so much so he started a duel to protect you…, - he stopped his car in the garage and looked at me, -You’re so lucky to have him. Let’s go. Be near me, please. 

We went out of the car and then went straight to the street. I was trying to be closer to William even if I know I didn’t need any protection.

\- Will! Letty! - we heard screams and turned around to see Chris standing near the Pack House. Matt was near him too. We hurried to meet the boys and they shook Will’s hands, then looked at me with such a look… I feel they were proud of Aiden’s actions but they were also amused that he did that… they didn’t expect him to start a duel…

\- Where’s he? - I asked and they showed with their heads that he is in his office up in the house pack. I ran to the house and was standing in his office in a second, - AIDEN!

\- Letty! - he turned off the window and I jumped at him. I hugged him as tightly as I could and he hugged me, - I missed you so much…

\- I’m so proud of you, - I hugged him more tightly and closed my eyes. I missed him so much, his low hoarse voice, his intoxicating smell, his stunning shining eyes, his hug, warm…

\- Babe, - he kissed my shoulder and put his head at my head. I heard he sighed and I knew he closed his magnetic eyes. 

\- Everything will be alright. You’re the strongest here, you can’t lose. You’re original while he isn’t. You have an advantage over him. I believe in you.

\- Those are the most precious words I needed to hear right now - he kissed my nose and tried to smile, - How everything went there?

\- William helped me and we managed to cover that trouble, - I kissed his lips and smiled, - We found her mother and I gave her money so the funerals will be and she will not be angry at me if she could. 

\- Good job. We need only one thing and the ceremony is coming as fast as it could, - he kissed my lips and then looked at me, - Oh you have received the letter from one of the wedding shops. They said they couldn’t help you with the transforming dress you wanted because for some reason but they made you a better dress that will suit any occasion that will be at our wedding. I wanted you to know it.

\- Well, I ordered a few wedding dresses so I will choose the best one among them and others Cath will send back, - I smiled and kissed his bare chest, - Are you ready?

\- To protect my love? Anytime.

I smiled and kissed his sweet plump lips. He hugged me tightly and kissed me back. I couldn’t wait for our ceremony to start… I wanted to see myself in the wedding dress, him standing in the black suit near the flower alcove…

\- Let’s go, babe.

I didn’t have any doubts about his win. Not even for a second. 

We went to the yard and faced Beta, Gamma, and Omega leaders. Will looked at Aiden and bowed his head.

\- I never had any doubts in your love for Letty but I was amused when I understood you started the duel to protect her. My respect.

\- I never had doubts, - Chris bowed his head too.

\- Victory is on our side, - Matt bowed his head too and I looked at Aiden. He bowed his head, closed his eyes for a second then opened them, and went to the Alpha Stone.

\- You and William will be watching from here, - he said when we stopped at the end of the Alpha Stone, - Chris and Matt will be watching from the bottom.

\- I remember you telling me that only Alpha can enter the stone, - I looked over all pack. They were standing in the bottom in the center of the pack and there was hope in their looks. No one had doubts about Aiden’s win. 

\- This is the only exception when I can enjoy looking from here, - I turned my head and looked at William. He stood near me and looked at Aiden, - They are coming.

\- I know, - he turned me to himself and looked at my eyes, - I love you.

\- I love you too, - I hugged his neck and gently kissed his lips. He kissed my lips and this kiss was the most gentle kiss we ever had. All our lust and passion came to the other side of our minds…

Aiden dropped the kiss and jumped from the Alpha Stone. I looked at his strong, big, and crystal white Alpha Wolf. He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were half-blue half-amber. I felt a shiver running down my spine because of the excitement. Then I felt and then saw those strangers who attacked me in the camp. There were ten of them including their so-called Alpha. They looked at me, then at Aiden, and then they stopped far away from the main crowd. Their Alpha transformed into an ordinal black wolf with red eyes and jumped through the crowd to the Aiden. They looked in each other’s eyes and the unknown Alpha roared. Aiden was very calm and I was very happy that he could be calm in that situation. Anger isn’t an ally in such a situation. 

\- How many duels Aiden won? - I suddenly asked and looked at William. He looked at me and crossed his hands over his chest.

\- Well, if I’m not mistaken he had a lot of duels before he could bear the “Alpha title”, and after he got it he had duels too, so… Let me remember, - he went into deep thoughts and I looked down to see the fight. They were watching each other’s eyes for some seconds then Aiden was attacked. The stranger was trying to bite Aiden’s neck which was one of the most dangerous attacks because if there will be a deep injury Aiden could die. I looked at William.

\- Are such types of dangerous attacks okay for a duel? - he woke up from his thoughts and looked at me.

\- They are forbidden as well as death-duels, - William looked at me, - And no one even Aiden could agree on a death duel. They can be agreed only by all Alpha’s votes. 

\- So this stranger is breaking the rules? - I looked down to see him attacking Aiden one by one and Aiden defending himself. He was jumping from side to side to make the stranger tired. Good tactics.

\- Yes. And answering your question, Aiden had around fifty duels with different wolves. That is what I could remember, he might have had more when we weren't friends, - he looked down and smirked, - He has no chances.

I didn’t even need to ask who has no chances because the smirk on his face told it’s not about Aiden. I looked down then at William because one part of his words interested me a lot.

\- Are you the inborn Beta? 

\- Yes. I was chosen as a Beta when it was Aiden’s father's place, - he said and smiled, - But I knew him from school.

\- I thought he was your childhood friend? - I arched an eyebrow.

\- No. Chris was his childhood friend, - he smiled and crossed arms over his chest.

\- But he is a gamma? 

\- He is an inborn Beta, - he smiled, - I thought Chris was going to be his Beta but when Aiden became an Alpha he understood that I’m not that bad and he remained me. Chris was happy to get Gamma's leadership and we became good friends so no offense. 

\- I’m happy to know more about you, - I smiled and looked down at Aiden.

They were standing in front of each other as if knowing that we weren't looking at them. When both of us looked down we saw that there were a few bloody bites on the stranger's body while Aiden hasn’t been injured thanks to God. 

\- They were waiting for us to look at them? 

\- No, - William giggled and looked down, - No, they already started the duel but it’s not going to be a one-minute fight. They were warming up, and now the main part of the duel has started. You’ll see, Aiden will go to attack harder. 

I nodded and looked at them. The stranger didn’t have as much courage as he had before because of a few bloody injuries he had on his body which Aiden made him during the warming up. He was standing in such a posture as if he was going to run away and gave up while Aiden was looking in his high fighting spirit. He stepped closer to the stranger and roared. He roared back and jumped to Aiden while he jumped to him and the stranger ended up being trapped in Aiden’s mouth. He threw him away and roared louder, then jumped at him and hit him with his paw. The stranger fell to the ground and we heard his loud moan. Aiden shook his white fur and stepped back. I felt his strong desire to kill that stranger that’s why he stepped back. He didn’t want to break the rules so he made a backup to control himself. 

He looked at the stranger and we all noticed blood running down from his left side. He was injured and can’t continue the duel. He needed to be healed and I was ready to help…

\- The duel came to an end, - we heard the voice and I saw Mark standing not far away from Aiden. He mixed with the people from our pack so I didn’t notice him till now. I also saw Victor and one more unknown man near them. They were standing shoulder to shoulder and looking closely at Aiden and the stranger wolf who was injured and lying down very close to Aiden. 

\- Aiden Moon is a winner and…, - I looked at Victor and didn’t understand why he stopped then I heard William screaming:

\- Aiden watch out!!!! - I turned my face to Aiden and saw how that injured bullshit stood up shaking on his paws and bit Aiden’s neck. I rolled my eyes then I saw how William jumped off the stone and took that wolf in his strong hands and threw him away, but I was focused on Aiden. I saw a waterfall of blood coming from his throat and he immediately fell to the ground. 

When I saw it, I felt I was ready to turn the mountains upside down so I jumped from the stone and ran to Aiden. I took his head in my hands and felt tears coming down my cheeks. I saw tears coming down his fur too.

\- No, no, don’t cry babe, - I kissed his nose and didn’t even understand when my hands moved to his neck and they turned with green light like a green fire, - Don’t cry honey, you’ll not gonna die I promise. 

I looked up and saw that Mark, Victor, and an unknown man were staring at my green hands on Aiden’s neck. I looked back and saw William, Chris, and Matt. They were worried about Aiden and were waiting for my orders.

\- He disobeyed the duel rules and Alpha’s words, so go kill him and all his so-called pack, - I looked at Victor, - WIll you help my Omega to do that?

\- With pleasure, Alpha Letty, - he looked at Matt and they immediately disappeared, so I looked down at Aiden’s neck and saw that there was not so much blood as previously. I looked back at William and Chris, - Take him to the house please. I’ll continue there.

I carefully stood up and they went closer to Aiden, took him, and carried him to the house, and the third unknown Alpha helped them and when they went to the house I went in its direction. But people gathered around me and I saw tears in their eyes. They were worried about Aiden and couldn’t hide it even if they wanted.

\- Will you help him? - asked me someone from the crowd.

\- I’ll give my life for him, - I tried to make a smile, - He’ll be alright. We’ll call you when he will feel good. I promise. 

They looked at me with hope in their eyes, then went back so I can get to the house as soon as possible. When I got to the bedroom, there were a lot of people and everyone was worried about Aiden. I took his jacket off me and sat at my knees, put my hands to his neck, and closed my eyes.

“You’re free”.

I opened my eyes and saw his pretty white fur in all details. It was a lot of blood on it so his fur became a pink color. I made my wolf free for her to take care of Aiden and to heal him as soon as possible even if it means me to lose all my energy. I need to heal him. He will not die I swear. 

I felt the green fire tickling my palms as it was when I first used it. But this time I don’t care about it at all. I can use gloves if my palms will be injured after that healing.

\- I didn’t know she’s capable of it, - I heard Victor’s voice. 

\- Of what? - asked William.

\- Of killing… healing…, making decisions…, - he said as if he thought I can’t hear him.

\- She can hear you if you mind, - said Chris, - She’s capable of many things you didn’t know about.

\- There are still things that we don’t know about, - said William, and I looked at them.

\- Shut up or get out of here, - I looked at them with my amber eyes and they immediately closed their mouths, - William bring the water and napkin to clean blood from him. Chris, prepare clothes. He’ll transform soon. 

\- Let’s go outside, - Mark said and took Victor and an unknown man and they went outside. I looked at Aiden's back and put my head to his side. I felt he’s breathing so he’s alive and it made me happy. I will not let him die even if it means for me to die. I’m sure it will cause pain for him as well as for me so both of us need to stay alive and healthy. 

I heard William started cleaning his fur from the blood and at the same time, I heard his body started transforming. The bones were cracking, the body shape changed, and soon I felt my head was at his bare torso. I put my head up and looked at his neck. It was a small scar on it and no other injuries at all but I need to heal him to the end so no even a scar wouldn't be.

At the same time, William and Chris started putting clothes on him so he wouldn’t be bare even if I liked the idea to see him bare, but damn not now and not in such a situation. 

\- Letty, there’s nothing on his neck, - I heard William’s voice and his hand touched my shoulder. I looked at Aiden's neck back then moved my hands and started scanning his body for other injuries. I feel so weak that the world started spinning in front of my eyes and at one moment I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. 

Someone took me in his hands and put me on the bed near Aiden. I hugged him and went either to sleep or just to rest but I felt nothing after that moment.

William put a blanket on them and went out of the room. He closed the door and went outside to meet boys and other Alphas. 

\- Everything is okay.

\- Can she come here to tell people? They are worried? - Chris asked.

\- I’d do that. She lost consciousness, -William said and sighed, - She lost her energy healing him and her palms were injured again. I put the ointment and bandages on, but I think she would need to wear gloves, Wedding is soon and the palms will not heal by that time.

\- It’s a pity she can’t heal herself, - said Mark.

\- She could but didn’t discover it yet, - Chris said. 

\- It’s her second time healing someone, - William shrugged and looked at people down and went closer to them and said loudly, - Don’t worry everyone! Alpha is feeling good. He’s sleeping and resting. Alpha She-Wolf healed me so even no scar had left. They both are resting and so should we. The great day of their wedding is coming. Prepare the gifts!

Why did he call her Alpha She-Wolf if she's not for now? Because no one has doubts she deserves that title for saving Alpha's life. It's a great honor she deserves. 


	20. Mating Ceremony

When I woke up it was early morning because there was so little sunshine which is not very popular here. All days here are hot and sunny. I took my head from Aiden’s chest and looked at him. There was not even a little injury on his neck but he was asleep and as I looked up over him he was in the same clothes William and Chris gave him so he didn’t wake up. What day is it today? How long were we sleeping? I stood up accurately, kissed his lips, took the silk black robe, and went to the kitchen. I was trying to be as silent as I could to not wake Aiden up. I want him to rest well because he was working hard recently so he needed a good rest. I pushed the button on the coffee machine and went outside.

\- William? - I called him and saw him standing not far away from our house. He was talking with Catherine but when I called him he turned his head and he smiled.

\- Letty! - he and Cath came closer to me and she hugged me.

\- We were so worried, - she put her head on my shoulder and I hugged her back. 

\- How long were we sleeping? - I asked and was so afraid to hear the answer that I felt my body begin to tremble.

\- One day, - she said and looked at me, still hugging me, - Are you okay?

\- I am. But I feel pain in my palms. I think we need to order gloves, - I looked at William, - Aiden didn’t wake up? How many days are left until the wedding?

They both looked at me as if the wedding was about to be today. I arched an eyebrow.

\- Don’t tell me it's Sunday?! - I opened my eyes wide and they both lowered their head and didn’t say even a word. I understood everything from their silence, - Gosh… If Aiden will not…

Suddenly I felt strong male hands on my waist and shiver running down my spine. My knees began to tremble as well as my whole body.

\- If Aiden will not what? - I heard his voice and he kissed my neck, - Good morning, my Angel. 

\- Why Angel? - I asked and hugged his arms. 

\- Because you saved my life, babe, - he started kissing my neck and I felt I’m losing my mind. I missed him so much.

\- AIDEN! - we heard a scream so Aiden stopped kissing me and raised his head to see William and Cath staring at him as if he was a ghost. I heard he smiled and let me free, so Cath can hug him, - We’re so worried.

\- Don’t worry, I have an Angel, - he smiled and hugged Cath and at the same time shook Will’s hand and hugged him, - Thanks.

\- Don’t make us so worried again, - Will asked and stepped back with Cath. We saw a lot of people gathering at the bottom as well as Chris, Matt, and their wives running in our direction.

\- Aiden! Aiden! - we heard their voices and Aiden smiled. 

\- When you’re in a bad situation, you can truly see who are your friends, - I said and looked at him. He hugged me tightly and put his head on my head. 

\- I love you, - he said and I hugged him back and put hands on his back. I’m happy I can hear his voice, see his beauty, feel his stunning aura, breath his intoxicating smell, and know he’s in love with me. My life never was so great until I met him again.

I looked at Cath and sighed.

\- What do you think about all those dresses? Are they good enough? - I looked over five dresses I ordered from five different wedding shops. All of them were looking good, some of them were too sexy, some too elegant, some were too plain and some looking like a ball gown. But I need to choose one of them that will look perfect for me because I need to look like a Queen. **There will be no more weddings in my life because I will never love anyone else as I love Aiden. I’m sure.**

She looked over all dressed and smiled.

\- You know I was thinking for a long time what you should choose, - she stepped closer to the wedding dresses and took one of them, then showed it to me - I think this one will be perfect. 

She gave me the dress and smiled.

\- Go and try it. 

I looked at her, took the dress and went to the next room to try it. It took me a few minutes before I finally won in a fight with that dress and put it on me. Cath took all mirrors away so I can’t see how I’m looking until the last step of my transformation into a fianceé so I went out to the room where she was waiting for me and looked at her face. It lit up in a moment I have shown and she lost her gift of talking for some minutes but then…

\- Goddess, - she whispered and put her hands at my waist, - You’re Goddess. Aiden will never forget you in that dress!

\- Is it good? - I asked and tried to search for any reflections to see the result of one of the shops but failed. She took all mirrors away so I need to frustrate in temptation…

\- Good? Are you kidding me? It’s super good! Wonderful! Now sit here and wait, - she put me in a chair near the dressing table with a covered under the blankets mirror and took my cosmetic bag, opened it, and started looking over everything I had there. Then she took a mascara brush and started putting it on my eyelashes, then she put black eyeliner in a cat-eye form, then added glitter eyeshadows and added red lipstick. She put rhinestones to my left side near the eye in the form of a heart and smiled. 

\- Now, you’re ready, - she stood up and went for my back, took my hair, and started making curls. My red hair was pretty long and I don’t like any hairstyles so we decided to make curls and do add a tiara which Catherine was doing. While she was working I was thinking about my past and future. If someone would ask me some time ago in Dallas when I’m planning to have a wedding I would answer “like in two or three years”, but a few months later, I’m sitting in a wedding dress and I’m going to be someone’s life till the end of our lives. What changed my mind? I’m no longer an ordinal human and I never was. I’m a werewolf and it’s typical for us. Am I ready? Yes. I’m ready to love, protect, and care about Aiden till the end of my life but am I ready to be a mother? I don’t know for now. I’m too young but I want kids from Aiden so much that…

\- Ready! - she screamed and applauded for herself, - The best bride ever! You can now take your wedding bouquet and go to see your fiance! He’s waiting!

\- Will you guide me to the mirror first? - I stood up and took a small wedding bouquet of red and white roses and looked at her. She gave me the white wedding stilettos with rhinestones on them and I put it on me then she put off the blanket from the mirror and I stood away from it to look at myself from head to toes. 

I was looking at the girl that was in the mirror and I couldn’t recognize it was me. I never was at a wedding dressed before. It was my first time and I was even more than satisfied with the picture I saw. Even if this dress will not transform from one into another as I thought before, it didn’t need it. It was perfect for any occasion either a ceremony or an after-party. 

Catherine was right. It looks perfect than any other dresses that other shops delivered to me and I will never give them back this one.

\- Pay for it immediately and send those dresses away, - I asked and looked at the mirror once again before leaving the house. 

It was a light white long dress with a plunging neckline and thin spaghetti straps. The shoulders, arms, and collarbones were naked and some part of my boobs were seen too. The dress from head to toe was covered with flowers made from the same white cloth that the dress itself so it was looking so lively…

There was a long slit from the upper knee till the end of a dress so some parts of my slim legs were visible too. 

I looked at the light white lace gloves on my hands and smiled. Everything was matched so perfectly that no need to add or take something away. 

It was ideal.

\- Let’s go, the pack is waiting, - I smiled and we went outside the house where we met Chris. He was dressed in a black suit with black leather shoes, a black shirt, and a small bouquet on his chest and was waiting for us.

\- Let me guide you to the wedding place, Lady Black, - he bowed and gave me his elbow.

\- I will be Lady Moon so soon, - I smiled and took his elbow so we went to the wedding place near the lake. I felt anxiety and my body tremble. Chris guided me through the forest to the lake where the wedding was settled. When I saw it I was ready to drop my mouth to the ground because it was exactly as I imagined before. There was a big and old oak tree with flower garlands on its branches. The wedding arch was in front of that oak full of fresh red roses and lilies. Not far away from the arch were columns on both sides to which garlands were hanging from one to another. In front of the arch was a red carpet with rose leaves and red and white roses on both sides of it. There were sitting places on both sides from the red carpet also. Everything was in bright colors and so well organized that I could hardly imagine that it was my real wedding and not a dream. 

I looked over the place again and then noticed everyone was looking at me. 

\- Time to go there, - Chris smiled, - Lady Black. 

I looked at him and took his elbow, so he guided me to the arch. I saw Aiden standing there in all his beauty. He was dressed in a dark indigo suit with a white shirt, indigo tie, and brown leather shoes. His face was relaxed, his plump lips were smiling, his eyes were looking at me and his stunning hair was waving at the light wind. His strong aroma was tickling my nose and his aura was felt even from the distance. His wolf was excited to finally put a mating mark on me and for two of us became one. I knew my wolf was as excited as his wolf was. 

\- My love, - Aiden looked at me and smiled, - You're so beautiful… I can't believe I see you in a wedding dress…. It was a dream of my life. 

\- You are as beautiful as I do, - I said and took his eyes, - Finally, this day happened. 

He put a hand on my waist and smiled. 

\- And your dress, - he licked his lips.

\- You like it? - I giggled.

\- We're ready for the ceremony, - he said with a smirk on his face.

I saw a priest coming to us and he started reading his speech. I was listening to him with the back of my ear while looking in Aiden's eyes and dreaming about kissing his plump lips. I bet he wasn't listening to him at all because his gaze was at my lips all the time the priest was talking. 

\- Aiden Moon, - he said loudly and both of us looked at him.

\- I take Letty Black as my wife, give her my last name, promise to love her till the end of her life, to never let her feel poor, not loved, lonely, in dad mood, or be in a bad health situation. I promise to protect her, to help her, to listen to her, and to be not only a good husband but the best mad she ever had. I promise to keep our love till my last breath, - he squeezed my hand and looked at me. 

\- Letty Black, 

\- I take Aiden to Moon as my husband, take his last name and promise to never betray him, to love him till the end of my life, to bring him as many children as both of us could take care of. I promise to take a lead in the Pack on his side and to help him not only in the pack but in the house, to be his only love and mate, - I squeezed Aiden’s hand and looked at the priest.

\- You are now mated, a wife and a husband, Alpha Wolf and Alpha She-Wolf. You can exchange wedding rings and mating marks, - he said and I looked at Aiden. He smiled, took the ring from the pillow, and put it on my finger, so I did the same. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and hugged his neck with my hands. I couldn’t wait any longer so if that priest wouldn’t make us kiss each other I would interrupt him. My thoughts made Aiden laugh and he deepened the kiss. I felt the fire of his body and it made my body immediately burn. His lust was felt in his aroma and aura and I bet everyone sitting here felt it. But this time all of them could feel my lust too. It reached the limit so I felt a little pain in my nether regions and it made Aiden roar.

He put his head down and bit my neck, and I moved my head to bite his neck too. It was almost the last mark we were putting on each other and it made me sigh with relief because it hurt even if all of them were put during the lust. 

Aiden took his head off me and licked his lips. He kissed me slightly once again and took my hand. I noticed our wedding rings were almost the same. They were made from silver and my ring could easily be put in his and they will make **one** as we do. I smiled and kissed his lips.

\- I love you, Aiden Moon.

\- I love you, Letty Moon.

  
  


After an amazing mating ceremony and hot after-party, Letty and Aiden get to their house. They had enough food and drinks so each guest was satisfied. They had the best celebration anyone could ever have: a lot of joy, many gifts, and most importantly everyone was satisfied.

Aiden was too hot after all these things so he went to the shower, while Letty couldn’t resist the desire to show him her best lingerie so she quickly put it off her body and went all naked to the wardrobe and started searching.

\- Mm… You know... The best is when you are naked honey, - he caught her up standing naked in the wardrobe. She stretched up and immediately blushed. 

“I’m naked. Gosh...”

\- I was dreaming about that night with you till our first kiss, my sweaty, - he whispered in her ear while his right arm started wandering down her lithe body, caressing her boobs, while his left arm stopped on her lower belly. He started stroking her belly, lowering his arm down while he kissed her ear.

\- Do you want it, babe?

Aiden closed his eyes and bit her mating mark. She felt embarrassed and hot. She was naked, he was in the bath towel on his nether regions, and they both were hot. Their bodies were in heat and the lust was just growing up. She couldn’t get rid of the thought she wanted him: wanted to feel him in her, wanted to kiss him greedily, to moan to his ear. And she knew he was reading her thoughts but still waiting for one word. She knew if she allowed him, then he couldn't stop until the end. She can’t change her mind. Moreover, she doesn't want to.

\- Making my temptation worse? – he asked and turned her to him, and kissed her sweet plump lips. He pressed her to the wall and deepened their kiss, while his left arm was caressing her pussy. It made her moan, and he immediately groaned. He wanted to know the answer to his question, to hear this damn word.

\- Say it, - he insisted, biting her lips. 

\- I want to scream it to your ear, - she whispered and he felt his body burning. His wolf made a loud groan.

\- Do you understand you can’t stop me? – he whispered to her plump lips.

\- Yes, - she said without hesitation. So, it’s like she said yes and he can do anything he wants. He took her pretty ass to his arms and pressed her to his body. She laughed and he roared while walking off the wardrobe and threw her to the bed. She bit her lips.

\- What a passion, - she licked her lips and these made Aiden lose his mind even more, - Oh boy...

\- Girl, - he whispered, - You can never stop me if you give your word… Think twice before saying it.

He leaned to her without taking off the towel from his nether regions, which made Letty pout her lips.

\- You’re hiding from me, - she said pouting her lips. He grinned and licked her nipple. 

\- You didn’t say a word which I need to take off this fucking towel, - he grinned. 

\- Made me scream it, - she repeated and those words blew off his mind. Aiden was ready to eat her whole, he was so hungry. He leaned to her neck and started putting hot red love marks on her. He felt his body heat, his hot breath, throbbing and vibrating in his nether regions under the towel. 

His hot breath and kisses made her lose her mind. He was so hungry for her and so was she. Letty bent her knees and hugged with her legs his hips as if asking him to press himself closer to her. He made a loud groan, took her buns to his hands, and took her down, pressing her closer to him. She felt something hard pressing her pussy and that made her whole body burn. Her cheeks turned red and he groaned. She was all in his hands. And no one can stop him. Aiden straightened up and made a roar, which was heard throughout the pack territory. That is it. Alpha is ready to turn his lust into heaven. She smiled and looked at him.

\- Don’t be in a hurry, darling. You didn’t make me scream the word you’re waiting for. 

\- Silly girl, - she heard a hoarse voice in her ear, - You’ll scream my name that whole night.

She turned red and looked at his eyes. They were half-amber half blue-brown. What a mixture!

Aiden leaned down and started filling her body with hot red love marks making her moans louder. She wanted him as badly as he was, but also she wanted to play. Silly girl didn’t know she was playing with fire. Aiden leaned down to her collarbones, started biting the skin on it while wandering his left hand down her body to the lower belly and then to her most intimate place. When he touched it, she flinched and moaned loudly. Aiden smirked and moved down to her tasty big boobs. He licked his lips and looked at her while caressing her pussy.

\- You want it, little redhead? – he smirked and without waiting for the answer started lightly biting the skin on her boobs turning her whole body into one big red love mark. She enjoyed it, she loved it, she wanted it and he felt it. She bends over as if pulling her boobs closer to him. He smirked and started licking her nipples while entering his finder her wet pussy. She moaned loudly, tilted her head, and made a loud moan. Yes, that was the thing she wanted. Mrr… Sweet girl… 

He couldn’t stop himself licking and sucking her nipples, enjoying her loud moans. The towel on his nether regions was rubbing his hard cock making his body burn in heat. Silent moans stuck in his throat and were heard only when his wolf roared from time to time. He was begging to do the thing they both wanted, but Aiden has his plan. 

He hardly can take his lips and tongue from her sweet nipples, but he did it. He started kissing her thin belly dreaming she’ll become pregnant after this night and one day she’ll tell him the greatest news in his life. He remembered her begging on their date a week ago to do his hard to make her pregnant with two boys and he’ll do his best. 

He stopped at her lower belly, took his finger out of her, and looked at her. What a fucking awesome sight he had: her big boobs moving up and down while she breathing, her red hair on the pillow, her plump lips opened. She suddenly looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

\- Aiden, don’t tell you’re gonna…aahh…

She can’t continue the sentence because he did exactly what she was talking about. He licked her wet pussy and she moaned loudly. 

\- Aiden…, - she whispered while his tongue was moving up and down her intimate wet place. She can’t resist and squeeze his hair in her fingers. She heard and felt him laughing silently. She felt his hot breath on her most intimate place. She couldn’t even imagine Aiden will do this to make her scream “yes”, but whom are we lying to? She was dreaming about it for a long time but can’t decide how to ask. 

She squeezed his hair more in her fingers when his tongue went deep in her. She bent and put her legs to his shoulders. She enjoyed the pleasure he was presenting to her. Letty was enjoying Aiden’s actions. 

He took her boobs to his hands and squeezed them while dancing inside her with his tongue. She enjoyed it, so can’t do anything but moan and moan, louder and louder. He reached her limit with his tongue and started tickling her insider with his tongue. She moaned his name so loud that it was heard in the room for some seconds. He started dancing with his tongue again, at the same time tickling her so she couldn't but enjoyed it. He wanted her to remember her first time for her whole life. He wanted everything to be perfect for her that sometimes he forgot about himself. 

\- Aiden, - she moaned his name again, and that sounds like a call to him. He took his tongue off her seeing her cum. He can’t resist licking it to the last droplet, then he straightened up and moved up, staring at her eyes and licking his lips.

\- I’m listening, - he whispered to her ear and bit her mating mark. She screamed one single word he was waiting for.

\- YES.

\- Mrr…, - he felt his body vibrating. Aiden grinned and roared, - Do it again.

\- YES, - she screamed when he bit her mating mark again. She can’t torture him even one more damn second. She heard his roar again and it seems to her she heard a noise behind their door. She looked at his blue-brown eyes.

\- There is someone there, - she whispered to his lips. Aiden roared again and looked at her blue eyes.

\- It’s William and Chris, - he said and looked at her eyes joyfully.

\- What are they doing there? – she asked, staring at his eyes.

\- It’s our first night. They are our witnesses, - Aiden said looking at her with joy in his eyes. 

\- For the pack? – she asked.

\- For everyone. It’s kind of a ritual. Don’t mind them. They don’t see you. Just hear, - he grinned.

\- Not only me, - she bit his lips and he groaned, - I bet I’m not the only one enjoying your roars. 

\- Their wolves are whining when I’m roaring. That the real pleasure, - Aiden grinned again and bit Letty’s lips, - And you’ll be moaning, don’t you?

\- Depends on you, - she smiled. He stroked her cheek.

\- You will, - he smiled and kissed her lips, then took her leg and pressed it to his hip. She hugged his neck with one hand, while took his bath towel with the second and pulled it off. Aiden smirked and put a hand to her waist, and pressed her closer to himself. She moaned to his lips feeling his hard cock pressing her pussy, so it became immediately wet again. She bit his lips and Aiden bit hers.

\- I want you, - he whispered to her lips and pressed her close to himself. Letty moaned again and whispered to his lips words, which drove him crazy to the end.

\- Take me, - she licked his lips and Aiden roared again.

\- Are you sure, girl? – he whispered and bit skin on her neck.

\- Make me yours, - she repeated and he has no doubts that she wanted it as hard as he did. Aiden leaned to her ear and bit it.

\- It will be a little painful, - he whispered and spread her legs to the sides with his hands, then started caressing her pussy with his hand.

\- I believe you, - she started kissing his neck and Aiden felt a shiver running down his body. His cock was as hard as a rock and it wanted to be inside her as soon as possible. Aiden started kissing her neck and at the same time entered her body. He started moaning immediately into her sweet skin and heard her moans. 

Aiden was entering her body very accurately because he didn’t want to hurt her even if it was impossible to do. Letty was a virgin and every girl’s first time was painful. He continued entering her body very slowly, kissing and biting her marks to get her more excited and to feel less pain.

Suddenly, he reached her limit and looked at her.

\- This is your last chance to think. There will be no way back after it, - he looked in her eyes, then at her slightly opened lips and licked them. She was as hungry as he was, and she didn't want to step back.

\- Make me your woman, - she whispered to his lips and Aiden completely lost his head. He harshly broke her hymen and bit her lips with a greedy kiss. 

Letty was in heat. His kisses were driving her crazy, she was ready to lose her consciousness. When she felt his big cock start entering her wet pussy she couldn’t resist moaning to his ear. It was a strange feeling in her nether regions but he wanted it so badly so she couldn’t resist him and his lust. Moreover, she wanted it too as badly as he did. 

She screamed when she felt his cock broke her hymen and closed her eyes. Her whole body was in pain and the most painful was in the nether regions. She squeezed her hands into fists and started waiting when the pain will fly away and will give her a chance to feel heaven. She felt Aiden’s lips on hers and answered his greedy kiss. There was so much passion and lust in it so she couldn’t resist moaning and she heard his moans too. They were a bit silent but so sweet that she wanted to hear more. 

\- I love you, - he whispered into her lips and she smiled. She felt the pain fly away so she hugged his muscled back and put her nails on it - My woman felt ready to put a pair of nail scars on my neck?

\- Yes, - she sighed in a seduced way and licked her lips.

\- You will never forgive this night, - Aiden started moving in her body and couldn’t resist a loud groan. Letty was in shock hearing so loud groans from him but she was fully enjoying it and moaning too. He was moving in her up and down and started licking and sucking her nipples while groaning. 

She started groaning too. She couldn’t resist; she liked his actions and movements in her, so loud groans were escaping from her chest by themselves. And the more and faster he was moving in her, the louder their groans were. Both of them were enjoying the sex they were waiting for so long to have. 

She hugged his back tightly and started putting some nail scars on it, which made Aiden groan even louder. He started moving faster and Letty screamed his name. 

Suddenly, Aiden rolled at his back and smirked. Letty was sitting at his cock. She opened her eyes and blushed to see him under her. But, she couldn’t say even one word against his action because she was enjoying the sight. She was sitting on his cock and his muscled body was in front of her eyes. She started jumping slightly on him and leaned down to bite his mating mark. Aiden groaned loudly and his wolf roared. They both heard the whining and smirked.

Letty licked her lips and deepened the bite, so Aiden understood she was ready for his bite. He rolled once again so she was lying under him and bit her neck deeply and moved his cock as deep as he could so he reached the limits of both of them. Letty screamed euphoria and heaven and put deep nail scars on Aiden’s back so he roared. He started jerking at her while deepening his bite but instead of her screams of pain he heard only screams of euphoria and it was driving him even more crazy. He can’t believe he’s doing that. He was waiting for so long. 

\- Aiden…, - she whispered and Aiden felt she reached her limit again and she came, aftershocks rocked her body, stillness took over her and she tried to breathe normally again. Aiden smirked and kissed her plump lips continuing to move inside her. He didn’t reach his limits, he wanted more.

\- Yes, babe? – he bit her plump lips and looked in her eyes. She kissed him back and licked her lips.

\- I feel such tender shivering inside me, - she whispered and her cheeks turned red. 

\- You turn me on, my babe, - he whispered into her lips and turned around again into his back, - Let’s jump a bit, don’t you mind, tomato?

\- You want me to jump on you, huh? – Letty smirked, put her hands at his torso, and started moving on his cock, jumping at him up and down. Aiden bent his body and bit his lips. Letty saw he closed his eyes and squeezed his hands in her pretty butt, - You like it so much, huh?

\- Mmm, babe, - Aiden groaned loudly and pressed her to his cock more, - Yes…

Letty screamed and started jumping faster enjoying his groans while kissing and biting his muscled body. There were many hot red love marks on his body after her kisses.

\- Honey…, - he groaned and squeezed his hand into a fist. Letty felt she reached her limit again, so she came again with a loud groan, but at the same time, she felt something hot flowing inside her, and then it was a long groan from Aiden. He lay down on his back and opened his eyes, then looked at her sitting on his cock.

\- I wish our lust was always that passionate! – Letty leaned down and kissed his plump lips. Aiden smirked and kissed her back, caressing her pretty ass. She blushed and put her palms on his bare muscled chest. 

\- I promise it will, my woman. 

\- I like when you call me like that, - she slipped off him and lay down near him, then hugged him and put her head at his chest, - I love you, Aiden. 

When I woke up in the morning I still felt the heat but it was way lower than it was before. Aiden’s heat was lower than before and it made me smile. We enjoyed our first night a lot and no, I didn’t think one sex would take all his lust away. He wants more, he needs more and it will be more. He’s too good and sexy to refuse that. I smiled and accurately stood up and went to the shower. I took a hot shower and went to the mirror. It was still makeup on me so I just made a few corrections, then combed my red long hair which was still curled, brushed my teeth, took the silk bathrobe, put it on me, and went to the kitchen. 

When I got there I decided to prepare a tasty breakfast but first I put a button on the coffee machine for it to prepare coffee, then I got to the fridge and started searching for products of which I could make a breakfast for my hungry Alpha wolf. I decided to make a few healthy crispy toasts and immediately started to make them because Aiden could wake up at any minute. 

While cooking I started remembering the last night and couldn’t believe we finally had it. It was my first and best night in my life and I hope in a few days I will have good news to tell Aiden!

\- I want to hear good news today too, - I felt his hands on my belly and he pressed me to himself. Suddenly, I felt he was naked.

\- Are you naked, sweetheart? - I asked and sighed seductively. I heard he moaned.

\- Yeah. SO what? - he started kissing my mating marks and squeezed my boobs in his hands, - Mmm...babe…

\- Are you still hungry, my Alpha Wolf? - I asked when suddenly he put his head up and whispered to my ear the words which made my knees tremble.

\- I am. I will always be hungry for you, - he bit my ear, and his fast fingers entered my pussy. I bent and moaned and he started kissing the back of my neck. I felt his hard cock pressing my pretty ass and it made me become red at once. He’s too hot to resist. 

\- Mmmm… the breakfast...is burning…, - I moaned and he giggled.

\- Then take care of it, - he whispered to my ear while his fingers were dancing inside me. I moaned and put ahead to his shoulder. 

\- With you inside me? - I asked and he licked my lips.

\- Why not? I’ll taste you first, then your breakfast, so don’t burn it, - he asked and I took my head off his shoulder to see the toasts being ready and started burning. I took a forceps with my trembling hands and put the toasts to the plate, then put a different filling on top of it and put it away from us, closer to the coffee machine. 

\- The breakfast is done, - I said and moaned because Aiden bit my marks and then licked my ear.

\- Good, now I can taste you first, - he put his fingers off me, then turned me around and pressed me to the kitchen set, - Come here, babe…


End file.
